Harry Potter and the Elfin Heritage
by Angel Lain
Summary: Over the summer between 5th and 6th year Harry finds out that he is part elf. Draco is a Protego Demon that tries to deny his destiny. And an interesting cast of OCs. HPGW, DMOC, RWHG. This story does contain slash, so be warned. Not HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Secrets

Okay I'm sorry to all of you that have been waiting for the next chapter of this story but this really needed to be fixed first before I went on with it. So it is being beta read again. Sorry Delphina I never heard back from you and still don't have your e-mail. Any ways I would like to thank Susan for beta reading and putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar. And please be patient with her she's new at this and is being a real doll to do this for me. I promise that I'm still working on chapter seventeen and I hope that it will be done soon it's just being a bit of a pain in the but. Thanks again. Oh and I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner someone so nicely reported me for one of my other stories and I was banned. Thanks to all who have read and those that have reviewed.

Bright light shone every where. So bright that one would swear the sun had fallen to earth. The light started to pulsate and change color. First it was white, then a bright blue, red and a pale green. It was enough to give one a headache and cause spots to dance before the eyes. But there was still something about the light that was calming. The light changed again. Pulsating faster and faster until it separated into single balls. The lights revealed a large room. It was plain with no furniture except for one large table in the middle. It was hewn of the most beautiful cherry wood ever; not a flaw could be seen on its lovely surface. The middle was inlaid with a star made of oak. At the base of each point was set a polished stone. On one side the stones were white and green, on the other blue and red. At the base of the fifth point was a gold stone. The lights came to rest at the tip of the point where they matched the stone. They grew until formed themselves into four humans. One was an old man with a long white beard. He wore a pointed royal blue hat that matched his robes. They both had silver moons and stars embroidered on the edges. Next to him stood a middle aged man with jet black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own and warm brown eyes. His crimson robes webbed with an intricate design of gold thread. Across the table from him was another man around the same age. His hair showed silver to his shoulders. His green robes resembling the scales of the snake embellished in silver one each side of the breast. Next to him was a beautiful unearthly woman. She had flowing blond hair to her waist and large blue green eyes that seemed to search the room. The edges of her ears that appeared through her hair were slightly pointed. The white dress she wore was made from a delicate fabric that could not be made by any human hands.

"Are we all gathered?" Her voice was melodic as light as crystalline bells.

"All save one." The man in blue spoke. His voice was deep and rich it stroked one like the softest velvet.

Her face focused on the last empty spot. "Where is the child? I sense his presence." She lifted her eyes to the shadows that surrounded the table. A smile graced her lips and she looked almost heavenly. "Come forward young one, you will not be hurt here. You have been expected. There is no reason to be afraid."

A rustle was heard and slight form appeared from the recesses. His inky black hair was mussed up but still looked civil; green eyes shown out from behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses. "Sorry milady." He spoke his voice was a soft tenor quiet and reverent. "I was not afraid. Just a little awed." He bowed slightly.

She smiled again. "Come forward Harry Potter. Place your wand on the table and join this ring."

The said boy did as he was told. Stepping forward he placed his wand on the table with the tip facing the embedded gold stone. The stone started to glow and highlight his eyes.

If it was at all possible the smile on the woman's face became even brighter and more angelic. "We were right, you are the one."

Harry was confused. He knew that he felt some what comfortable around these people. Well except possibly the one all decked out in green. Something about him made him uneasy.

She nodded recognizing the questions in his eyes. "Do you even know who we are my dear child?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Now Harry. There really is no reason to be so formal around us. She admonished gently.

The man in green snorted and crossed his arms.

"Don't mind him sweet heart." She glared at the silver haired man. "He's just mad because we woke him from his sleep. But if he knows what's good for him he'll stop acting like a child and co-operate." She raised her hand and a soft white glow started to from around it.

The man cringed and unfolded his arms.

Harry couldn't help but smile. It was kind of cute how these two interacted.

"There, now I think he'll cooperate. Won't you Salazar?"

Harry gasped; this couldn't be him could it. The dreaded Salazar Slytherin.

"Ah, I see from your reaction you recognized the name. Yes my child. This is Salazar Slytherin one of the infamous founders of Hogwarts."

Harry kept nodding. But his eyes panned over to the man with the messy coal locks. "So would he be Godric Gryffindor?" Before he even asked the question he knew the answer.

"Yes that's right. I figured that once you figured out one you'd get the other."

He was confused. If these were two of the founders than who were the others? There was not way that they were Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Unless one of them had a serious problem.  
A laugh like water washed over him. "Now I can tell what you're thinking by the cringe on your face child. No we are not the other two founders. This man here," She pointed to the man in blue. "Is Merlin. Probably one of the greatest Wizards of all time."

The boys emerald orbs widened. "Merlin?" He gasped. He couldn't believe that he was standing in the presence of the famous Wizard who was the subject of so many of their History of Magic lessons. "Ma'am, may I ask who you are? You are an elf right?"

She smiled. "Yes dear. My name is Gelena Serfendal. Member of the Elvin High Council."

The boy nodded.

"Harry, I guess that in your schooling you have heard of Avalon?"

Green eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his face. They had heard about Avalon in Professor Binns class. That is where he found out that the place that was just legend in most muggle medieval fairy tails actually existed. It had been one of his favorite classes. "Yes ma'am. Professor Binns has taught us about it. One day we had a Geography lesson on magical places."

She arched one sculptured eyebrow. "Oh really and what places did he teach you about?"

"Stone Henge, Salem, the Peninsula of Ise, Tintagel, and Avalon."

"Ah, but that's just it, not many people in the Wizarding world knows where Avalon is."

Harry thought of this for a while. Now he realized that Professor Bins had never given them any ones personal experience of Avalon.

"That's because not many Wizards or Witches have been to Avalon. The spirits and wards that protect the Island are very particular on who they let in. Those who are hardly ever speak of it either out of reverence or fear of repercussions. One of the first Wizards allowed was Merlin."

Emerald met dark sapphire. And the older man smiled. "Actually between you and me I just got lost in the fog."

The boy snickered.

"When I did arrive though, I found one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." The powerful wizard locked eyes with the Lady Gelena. "You see Harry, Gelena is one of the Mistresses of Avalon."

"Umm, sorry sir, but what precisely does a Mistress of Avalon do?"

Gelena held up her hand to say that she would answer this one. "The Mistresses or maybe a better name would be Priestess. We are the protectors of Avalon, it's keepers. We are in charge of its inhabitants both earthly and non. We make sure that the ones that hold up the protections around the Island are well taken care of. And when one does get past them we are in charge of making sure they are worthy of being there." She took Merlin's hand and kissed it.

Harry sputtered. He thought that Merlin had been talking about Avalon it self. "You mean you two?"

"Yes Harry." Gelena laughed. "Is it that shocking of an idea? Elves and Humans have been inter bonding for many centuries. Probably the most well known pair was Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn."

His head was spinning now. "They are real?"

"Yes, J.R.R. Tolkein was a very talented writer a Wizard one at that. But his story wasn't as fictional as people have been lead to believe. Sure he elaborated a little. The Tree herders aren't really that slow. And Lamas bread, please. But Elrond was the stickler that he is portrayed to be." She couldn't help but laugh.

"So Hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo?"

She seemed rather sad when he mentioned this. "Yes hobbits exist. I was rather fortunate to meet Frodo once. Not long after his trek to Mt. Doom. He was resting and recovering. He was probably one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Sadly none of them are with us any more. And the Hobbits of these times are just as secluded as they were back then. They don't like outsiders in their Shires. But we are getting off subject. You see Harry, Merlin and I had a Daughter. She left the Island and fell in love with and was bonded to an elf named Talethal Evalnphire. Their son bonded to a Human witch. Yes witches and wizards can be other species besides human. Their son to make things easier on the family changed the name. You see this was the time of the Churches strong control in Europe. They new about the elves and persecuted them. They claimed that they were servants of Satan. They sighted their pointed ears as proof. Stating that they were the remainders of the horns they used to have. Their bright eyes were said to have made them capable to see at night and through one into their very soul to see the easiest way to turn you to their master's evil ways. The inter-bonded couples who didn't live in Elf civilizations used glamour charms to hide their ears. And changed their names to make the less elf like. The name Evalnphire was changed to Evans.

"Mum?" Harry gasped.

"Yes Harry, your mother was related to elves and Merlin."

"But how, my mother was a muggle born. Aunt Petunia would be…and Dudley?"

She got up and came to stand next to him. "Your mother was part of a long line of Squibs. You could imagine our shock. After being inter-bonded with muggles for so long that a magical being actually was created. But by now the elf blood was much diluted so your mother didn't come into any Elvin abilities just that of a witch, though her power was enhanced by the elfin blood. That's why she was such a powerful witch. We kept an eye on her anyway. It's very common for crossbreed to not show their abilities until they are sixteen. This is also the age of magical puberty in Wizards and Witches. At this time their magic can become stronger but no matter what it seems to fluctuate for most. But your mother never showed signs." She placed a hand on his arm. "Sadly about four years latter the Potters were attacked and we understood that they all perished. We even believed that you were also taken from us young one. Believe me, if we had known you survived we would have come for you."

Tears pooled in his emerald eyes. "But Dumbledore said that I must stay with someone who is blood related to my mother for the protection to continue."

She giggled slightly. "Oh child, don't you believe that there is none still around that bear the blood and the name of Evalnphire. True the blood line is distant but it is till the same line. Child you have more kin than you know. And believe me not even Voldemort can get past the shields around Avalon."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Believe me Harry dear. You will not have to spend another summer with those horrible relatives of yours. It's hard to believe that anyone with my blood running through their veins could treat their own flesh and blood in such away. I am truly sorry."

"But Gelena ma'am, may I ask why was it that you didn't realize that I was alive until now."

Her eyes turned from him to Merlin as if searching for an answer. "Well, Harry. Remember what I told you about the Wizard puberty?"

He nodded.

"And you remember the connection I told you between that and a cross-bonded coming into their Elvin Heritage?"

He nodded again.

"Well, the reason we found you is because as a maiden of Avalon and one of the members of the Elvin High Council. I am able to feel when one is coming into their Heritage."

Again she was able to shock Harry. It was shocking enough o find out that one is related to elves, but then to find out he was to gain the abilities of one.

"We were as surprised as you are Harry. We didn't even know you were alive. It's also been so long since any elf magic has shown up in the Evans branch of the family we thought it was impossible."

"Then how?" His voice was soft.

"We have a feeling it was due to your father's bloodline. I think it's time to explain why these two are here." She pointed to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The raven haired man smiled. But the gray haired man just grunted. "You see Harry your father's line comes down from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's not very well known that at one point the two bloodlines crossed in marriage. Rika Gryffindor was the great granddaughter of Godric. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing raven hair and intelligent bright blue eyes." She waved her hand. And magic sparked through the air. It formed into a silver mist which danced and swirled and took on the figure of the girl in a beautiful scarlet velvet dress. The phantom woman turned and smiled at him. "One day she met Shawn Slytherin the great grandson of Slytherin. A fiery young man with golden hair and warm brown eyes." Again she waved her hand. The magic that sparked to life this time was a dark blue. It to form into a figure that of a young man in a black shirt with matching grey pants and vest. "It wasn't love at first sight mind you." The two figures looked at each other grimaced, crossed their arms, and turned their backs to each other. "But they ended up working together on a potions project. Due to extreme circumstances the two of them had, the potion they were working on exploded. They both ended up staying a week in the Hospital Wing, by the time they got out they were the best of friends. Later they became more." The two people embraced and Harry saw them kiss. "Harry, maybe you should have a seat." She waved her hand and a small soft chair appeared and she helped the youth sit.

He was feeling dizzy. He couldn't believe this? Why couldn't he just be a normal young Wizard? Not only was he related to two of the founders, but an elf and probably the most powerful wizard of all times. "I just want to be normal." He sighed.

"Harry darling there is nothing wrong with being different. There's no reason for you to feel bad because of your family lineage."

"I'm already watched. Everyone wants to see what the boy-who-lived is going to do next. They all expect special things from me." He couldn't help the tears that were coming from his eyes.

"Oh, sweat heart. It's okay." She pulled him into a hug.

He turned so that he was sobbing in to her shoulder. "I don't want to be special…I…just want…to be normal. Everyone…will…watch me...even more."

"Now why would they do that?" She pulled him closer.

"Because...because they'll be staring at my ears."

She couldn't help but laugh. Even though he was 16 he was still a child. "Oh, darling. Who ever said that you would have the ears?"

Large bright green eyes shot up. "You mean I won't."

"Just because we said that you'd be coming into your Elvin Heritage doesn't mean things will change. But I can't tell you that nothing will change. It is possible that some physical attributes might change along with your magical abilities."

"When will this happen?" He had stopped crying by now and wanted to get down to the facts.

"We're not exactly sure and I don't think that right now isn't the time to talk about it."

He swung around and brought his eyes were determined. "But I want to know."

"I know you do. But we are running out of time. Now dear when you wake up tomorrow some one will arrive to take you to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Before you can ask yes Dumbledore does know and he okayed it."

"Does he know what's going to happen?"

"We had to tell him dear. All students are given leeway when they go through their magical puberty. He understands that he might need to give you a little more. Hopefully we'll have it figured out a little more by then. It will be the job of the young woman who will be picking you up tomorrow to try to figure this out and to help you to cope with this. I really wish that I could be there. I so look forward to seeing you grow and mature. I love you so much." She kissed his forehead and watched his eyes close. Reaching over she took his wand off the table and placed it in his hand. "Be careful Grandson." She whispered. Then removed a small ring from her hand a placed it on his right ring finger. The silver leaves shining against his skin.

Silver moonlight reflected off of raven hair as a form shot up in bed. Harry gasped for air. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamed. Was it true? He felt something solid in his hand. Lifting his hand he brought his wand level with his eyes. Then he caught something glinting on his ring finger. His Emerald orbs focused on the delicate ring. "I don't own a ring." He whispered. It glinted in the moonlight as if to assure him that what he dreamt was real. He smiled placed his wand on the table and laid back down and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Runs Thick

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other great characters belong to J.K. Rowling the great almighty one. And if anyone wants to use the idea of the Protego Demon go right ahead. I claim no right to it.

Thanks again Susan for beta reading my story. You are going to get so sick and tired of me thanking you I think (Big hugs)

Chapter 2

Blood Runs Thick

Silver light sparked off of white blond over and over again as a form paced in front of a large window.

"Damn it." The figure muttered and took a swig from a bottle. "Why couldn't they tell me earlier?" He grumbled. He fell into a chair his lanky six foot form almost falling out. "Bloody hell why did they have to wait until now?" Again he took a swig of his butter beer. "I always knew that the Malfoy blood line was different. But I always thought that was because we were one of the few pure blood families left." He groaned and dropped the empty bottle on the floor. If his mother had been here he would have received an ear full. His father would have given him the lecture about acting like the Malfoy he was. "Screw it the elves will pick it up later." He growled. He just wasn't feeling like really caring right now. His parents had just broken some very disturbing news to him earlier that night. He let his mind wander.

_- -Flashback - -_

"Draco could you come her for a moment?" His father beckoned him into the study.

All Draco wanted to do was head off to his room, but he knew that Lucius Malfoy was not one to be ignored.

"Yes father." He greeted as he bowed his head slightly.

Lucius smiled at the way his son stood on tradition when addressing an elder Malfoy. He might not show it all the time but he really did love his son. He only pushed him because he wanted him to be the best. After all, that was the only thing a Malfoy could be.

"Have a seat son. There is something your mother and I need to tell you."

Draco hadn't realized that his mother was standing next to the window. Her slender form was silhouetted by the setting sun.

"You see, there is something about our family line that you really should know."

The boy cocked his head.

"You see son, the Malfoy name isn't exactly fully pure blooded." Lucius didn't turn away or take his eyes off his son. He also didn't flinch when the younger man jumped to his feet.

"WHAT?" The boy was furious. Who wouldn't be when they find out they've been lead to believe something that wasn't true. "You've been telling me since I was an infant that we were a pure blood wizarding family."

"Draco, sit back down. I knew that you would react like this. I wasn't lying. We still are a pure blood Wizarding family. But not all Wizards and Witches are Human. What I'm trying to tell you is that are family is not fully human."

"Bloody Hell." The younger Malfoy exclaimed as he fell back into the chair. "So what are we?"

"We are mostly human. But through the many centuries our family has inter breaded with some other species. Many hundreds of years ago the family was given a Protego Demon as a gift. I don't suppose you know what that is?"

A white blond head shook in answer.

"I didn't think so. Not something that is covered in most Defense against the Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures classes. It's not that they're not around it's just that they are very hard to keep away from their charges. They can become violent or even depressed. They might even think that you taking them away from their charge, meaning that you are planning to harm the one they protect."

"Wait what doest his have to do with our family." Draco was not known for his patience.

"You see. The Protego Demons look like you or me most of the time. It's when their upset that their demonic qualities start to come out. This has caused some interesting umm…could you say complications in our family. When Vincent Malfoy was given his Protego demon he never really thought that he would fall in love with her. But then those kinds of things have a way of sneaking up on us. He shocked most of the family when he announced that he was planning to marry. That was about 800 years ago. Our family is direct decedents of Vincent and Eleanor Malfoy. And every now and then a descendent will gain the Heritage of the Protego Demon."

"Then how come I've never heard of it before?" Malfoy the younger asked sarcastically. He had calmed down a bit and was trying to put on an air of 'I don't care'. But he kept his mercury eyes trained on his father.

"We really didn't think that you needed to know. It's been quite a while since any of the abilities have shown up in the family we kind of thought that they were gone. It seemed a moot point to upset you with the information. But the display you gave the other day made us think other wise. Now I know that you just turned sixteen and the whole idea of Wizarding puberty has been explained to you. So we knew that now and then your magic might go a little haywire. We were not expecting the little fit you had with Ms. Parkinson the other day. I don't know what she said to get you mad. And I'm not blaming you for the vase or the curtains you destroyed they were easily fixed. But did you know that when we walked into the room your eyes were glowing red?"

"My eyes were what?" The 'I don't care routine' was dropped. He couldn't keep it up when it affected him directly.

"Your eyes were glowing. This is not a normal thing to happen with Wizards as they go through their puberty. But it is something that is well documented in any book written on the Protego Demon species." He lifted a book that had sat open in front of him and held it out to his son. "Read the part marked."

Draco took the proffered book and read. _"The Protego demon is an ancient species. Long believed to have been gifts from Satan to his followers. It is now known that they are just an off shoot for a long extinct breed of Warrior Demons known as the Bushi. The Bushi were thought to have died out a long time ago in Ancient Japan. They were considered the Emperors secret army and were even more devastating then the Samurai that served him. The Protego Demon line is now known to have originated when a Veela Woman recognized a Bushi male as her mate. The children of that Union were the first Protego Demons. Though being half Veela that relied on the sent of their chosen mate to become bonded to some one. Through subsequent bondings with Bushi the line became more demon than anything. And like demons they are drawn to those with power. But they differ in that they become bonded with one being instead of a whole line and can not switch even if they want to. Like the Veela they will be bonded for life to their charge. They are different from Veela in that they do not require sexual satisfaction from their bonded and can still have other lovers. Many Protego Demons are not even interested in their Charge romantically. But they are fiercely devoted to their Charge and will protect them from anything that would bring them harm. Sometimes this comes across as being possessive. The Protego Demon is normally physically stronger than their Charge but even though their magic is strong the Charges magic normally is much stronger than theirs. _

_Since these days many Protego Demons have intermarried with the Wizarding family lines it is very common for one to gain the inheritance of the Protego Demon when they reach their Wizarding Maturity. At this time they will feel an undeniable urge to be near and protect their Charge. But even before this many Protego Demons will be drawn to their Charges. And even though it might come out wrong they will find any way to be near that Charge. Even becoming aggressive towards said Charge if denied by them._

_The Protego Demon was no real distinguishing attributes in their normal form. But when they become agitated or some one threatens their charge then demon in them will show. Some of the distinguishing features could be: wings appearing on their backs (later these will be able to be called at will) claws will appear (these too will be able to be called at will.), and sometimes a tail will show up. The feature that every Protego Demon gains are their eyes will start to glow red when agitated."_

Silver blue eyes darted up to meat matching ones in Malfoy the elder. "Yes Draco." His father answered his unvocalized question.

_- - End flashback - -_

Not long after that they left him in the study still holding the book. He had only left to retrieve a few butter beers. He had to let this all sink in. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew that his parents were telling the truth and that there was nothing he could really do about it. But Malfoys just didn't serve anyone. Well alright that was a lie. If Malfoys didn't serve anyone then what was his father doing kissing the edge of Voldemort's robe. He knew that the only reason his father was out of Azkaban at this moment was because Voldemort not only had the Dementors bent to his will but some of the members of the Ministry of Magic as well. Of course that didn't mean that his father had gotten away with failing his mission. He had come back severely injured by being hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Draco still didn't know what the mission was his father had failed fully. Just that it had something to do with Harry Potter and Potter was the reason his father had ended up in Azkaban at all. Well, actually to be more precise it was Dumbledore's fault. Okay so his father stooped low enough to serve someone. But that didn't mean that he had to. Then it wasn't like he really had much of a choice. There was a part of him that would draw him to someone. And no mater what he would die for that person if need be. Damn it, why couldn't he have a say in it. What if it was someone he despised? What had the book said, that he would be drawn to some one that was Powerful Magically. He was the one that would the strongest physically so did that mean he might have a chance of resisting this pull? He growled again and got up from his chair.

"Master Malfoy sir?" A small squeaky voice came from behind him.

"What!" He roared.

The small house elf cringed as she saw the look on her master's face. "Nothing sir, really. Tipi just wanted to know if Master was done with these bottles. And if master would like another butter beer sir."

"Sure." He growled and turned his back on the bumbling servant. He really didn't want to be interrupted now. He was trying to work this through his mind. The book had also said that he would be drawn to his charge before the time of the bonding. This was of course if he has met his charge already. He knew that his father was hoping that he would serve Voldemort. But something inside him was telling him that the Dark Lord was not the one. To be exact at this moment he was starting to feel rather pissed off at the Dark Lord.

He started to pace. "Okay, what is going on here? Why would I feel this way?" Could this have something to do with his Charge? "Is their any one that I've been drawn to before this?" He ran everyone through he knew through his head. It definitely wasn't Pansy Parkinson he knew that for sure. Blaise Zabini no way it couldn't be him. Snape that idea was not possible at all. Who else was there? He ran through all the Slytherin 6th years and back through the years. He really didn't know many Hufflepuffs. He really couldn't stand the poofs especially that Justin Finch-Fletchly. Then of course there were the Ravenclaws. Nope, none of them really picked his interest. Sometimes he just wanted to beat their Seeker. What was her name again? Oh yes Cho Chang annoying little bitch really. He remembered the stories he had heard last year about her dates with Potter. Broke down crying in front of him it seemed that she still blamed him for Digorys death. Stupid little cow, couldn't she see what was happening right in front of her, or was she to lost in her past. Any ways, it was quite obvious that Voldemort killed her precious little boyfriend not Potter. Wait a minute; what was he doing defending Potter? "Uh, Potter such a goody goody. I really can't stand that Gryffindor. He's just asking to get himself in trouble. Always putting his neck out to help others not to mention he can't keep his head on straight. That club he started up last year is a prime example. He just couldn't leave it alone had to start up his own Defense against the Dark Arts club. Bloody git almost got himself killed with their little excursion off to the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mystery." He slapped his palm against his forehead. "It's not like I really care. Let Dumbledore's Golden boy go and get himself killed. Why would it affect me? It's not like I'm his friend or anything. He has the Weasel and the Mudblood for that." Wait a minute but he had wanted to be Potters friend once. He remembered it clearly as if it were yesterday.

_- - Flashback - -_

They had been on the Hogwarts express heading towards their first year at Hogwarts. "Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Said Potter. Draco noticed his eyes had been focused on Crabbe and Goyle for a while. They were quite intimidating. That was why he kept them around after all. It sure wasn't for the witty conversation. Dumb as dirt those two.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," He introduced his two cronies. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Weasel had to give his two cents at this moment, and made a coughing noise.

He had glared at the red headed git. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

He turned his attention back to Potter. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Potters, but he hadn't taken it.

Then Potter did what not many people had ever done, He denied a Malfoy. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks." He was so cold.

He knew his cheeks had turned pink. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." He ground out. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

_- - End flashback - -_

Of course that had been the wrong thing to say. A fight had started after that. Something inside him felt a little bad about that fight. What did he care what Potter and the Weasel thought of him. Then he realized he didn't. Well at least he didn't care what the Weasel thought of him. The truth was he really couldn't say that he didn't care what Potter thought of him. Some where he knew that all this fighting over the last five years had been because he did care. He really had wanted to be friends with Potter that day. He had tried to convince himself that it was because it would allow his father to get close to the boy and thus Voldemort when he returned. But Draco was beginning to seriously doubt that he would have ever turned over Harry to that Bastard. He had just wanted to be friends with the small skinny boy. The boy, that looked as if he was about to fall out of his to baggy clothes. He had looked so vulnerable. Both on the train and in Madame Malkin's Robe shop. Something drew him to the boy.

"No, bloody hell, it can't be Potter that I am to protect. I hate him." He growled. But the words of the book came unbidden into his head. _And even though it might come out wrong they will find any way to be near that Charge._ He was always picking on Potter. And even though he also tortured the Mudblood and the Weasel he knew that it was Potter he focused on the most. He would find any reason to taunt him. "Damn it to hell, it can't be anyone else but him. NO! I refuse. I will not be at Potters beck and call. If he can't protect himself that's his own damn fault. When it's time for School to start it will be back to normal for the Goody Goody Gryffindor and me."


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

Okay typical Disclaimer. I don't own Harry or Ron or and other of J.K. Rowlings great characters. (Pouts.)

Okay language lesson. In this chapter there might be a few words in here that those of the non British up bringing might not understand. (1) Blinkered: It's something like narrow minded. (2) Dungarees is the British word for overalls. Now I hope I used these correctly because I have to admit I'm not British either. But I had fun trying to understand the slang.

And to my first two reviewers, Jay-BG and Kamui5, a hundred wand salute. Okay everyone wands at the ready now "Relashio." Ah, wait a minute that wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be sparks not explosions. Darn those Weasley twins. Well, thank you for reviewing it made my day. Now I just have to find a way to get all these people to the hospital wing.

Beta read by the lovely Susan

Chapter 3

The Morning After

Harry stretched and yawned. He wasn't sure what woke him up but he felt more rested than he could remember being in a long time. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud knock at the door.

"Boy. Get up now. There's someone at the door for you." His Uncle Vernon yelled through the door.

Some one for him? He couldn't believe that it was one of his friends from school. They knew how his relatives felt about his kind. The dream came back to him he remembered that Gelena said that some one would come to get him and take him to the Burrow today. In one way he was scared and in another he was ecstatic. He viewed the Weasleys as his family and he was going to get to spend the rest of the summer with them. Of course he was also going to spend it with some unknown person. But Gelena trusted them. So it should be okay. He wondered if the person would be an elf. After all they were supposed to help him with gaining an understanding about what was going to happen to him.

He got up, slipped on some clothes and then ran his hand through his hair, trying to get it to stay down but it was a lost cause.

"Boy, get down here now." Vernon ordered.

When he entered the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. A young woman stood in the middle of the room. Beautiful wasn't a fitting description of her, she was angelic. She had waist length white blond hair that hung in waves over her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Hello Harry." Her voice was sweet.

"Umm…hello." He had actually been expecting on of the Weasley's. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, yes sorry. I forgot Gelena told me that you weren't given a name. I'm Delphine Evalnphire pleased to meet you." She held out her hand.

He shook it his eyes as big as saucers. "You, your?"

She giggled. "Are you always this articulate this early in the morning?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "No sorry. It's just I'm still trying to take this all in. It seems a little too hard to believe."

"That's understandable. I know that this would be a lot to take in." She smiled and pulled something from her pocket. It was round and shiny it looked like a small ball.

"What is that?"

"This, it's a port key. It'll take us directly to the Burrow."

Vernon finally stepped forward. "Wait, are you one of those freaks. If I had known I would never let you into my house. The boy is enough." He growled.

A more drastic change had never been seen. Her eyes turned from sweet and loving to sadistic and almost satanic. "A what? How DARE you?" She advanced on his uncle. "Listen you blinkered (1) idiot. If I find out that you have done more than insult this boy. You will pay dearly." She removed her wand.

Petunia screamed and covered Dudley.

"Don't you dare use that thing in this house." But Vernon didn't sound so sure of himself anymore.

Harry was reminded when another wizard had come in and scared the Dursley's like this. He smiled when he thought of Hagrid. One of his best friends and someone he kind of saw as an adoptive uncle and looked up to, literally.

"Sod Off Dursley." She pointed her wand at herself. "Finite Incantatum." A light blue light surrounded her ears. When it dissipated her ears were slightly pointed.

Again Petunia screamed and tried to pull Dudley out of the room. But he kept resisting wanting to see the strange woman.

Vernon's mouth was hanging open.

Harry was also a bit surprised. Even though he had expected it there are things that will always surprise you.

"How dare you do that…that stuff in my home?"

"You know Dursley I really don't care what you feel like. You're just lucky that I don't have much of a temper. You better hope that the other protectors are as understanding as I am. Come on Harry, let's get your stuff." She led the boy to his room. After last year the Dursleys had decided that locking his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs was probably not the best idea. "Okay. Let's get these shrunk." She shrunk his trunk, broom and Hedwig's cage and stuck them in her pocket.

"Hedwig girl meet us at the Burrow alright." He ran his hand down her back. She nibbled his finger lightly in understanding and took off.

"Let's go. Everyone's expecting us." She held her hand out and he touched the ball. She muttered a few words and he felt the familiar hook behind the navel feeling.

Ron waited in his family's kitchen. He knew that Harry would be arriving soon. And he couldn't wait to see his friend again. He was also excited to learn that Harry would be staying with him through the rest of the summer. But who was this woman that had arrived here today? His parents had been called to Hogwarts by Dumbledore, and when they returned there was a strange woman with them. She was beautiful, almost unearthly. He had never seen her before.

There was a tapping noise at the window. He looked up to see a snowy white owl sitting on their window sill. "Oh, hey there Hedwig." He slid it open, having to yank slightly when it stuck a bit. "Haven't seen you in a while girl." He patted her head and she hooted softly. "Does this mean Harry will be arriving soon?" She hooted again.

Right then Harry and Delphine showed up in the kitchen.

"Harry mate!" Ron cried and tackled his friend. Which didn't take much considering his six foot one and half inch frame compared to Harry's five foot six.

"Oh, Ron it's probably not a good idea to kill your best friend." George piped up after hearing the commotion in the kitchen and checking on the cause. He pulled his little brother off Harry. Except that Ron wasn't so little now and was almost as tall as his brother. All the Weasley's were tall. Well that wasn't exactly true. All the Weasley men were tall the women were actually average size. Or at least Mrs. Weasley was. He wasn't so sure about Ginny. For now she seemed average. Of course there weren't that many Weasley women to compare to. Mr. Weasley was one of three brothers. And there hadn't been another female born into the Weasley family in many generations. Ginny had been the first. Or at least that's the story Mr. Weasley told him.

"Thanks George." Harry smiled and brushed himself off.

George was a bit taken aback. Most people when they saw the two of them couldn't tell if it was Fred or George. But Harry never seemed have a problem. Bloody amazing it was.

"Hey, I wasn't going to hurt him." Ron gripped.

"Uh huh, right Ron." George messed up his brother's fiery hair.

"Ah, George, but I am going to kill you." He growled and chased his brother out of the kitchen.

Harry just smiled and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how any of the Weasley children lived to puberty.

"Harry, is that you?" Came the quiet voice from the door leading to the yard.

He poked his head around Delphine and spotted a small red headed female. She had her hair up in a ponytail and wore dirt covered dungarees (2).

"Ginny." He greeted and rounding the elf he grabbed the young girl in his arms. Then letting her go he stood back and looked her over. No matter what most people might think of teenage girls in dungarees he couldn't help but think she looked rather cute. He brushed a little dirt off her shoulder and laughed. "What have you been doing?"

She blushed but smiled none the less. "Oh you know chores. It was my turn to degnome the garden. Bloody buggers just won't go away stupid arses."

"Ginevra Weasley, you watch your mouth." There was no mistaking that voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry turned to greet his surrogate mother.

"Good morning Harry dear. Have you had breakfast? You're looking a little peakish. Probably not, come here and I'll cook you up something." She dragged him to the table and forced him to sit down. While she took her wand out and with a few waves some eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and pancakes started cooking. She also poured him a large glass of milk.

His emerald eyes just kept becoming wider and wider behind his black rimmed glasses. She did realize that she was cooking enough for an army? But then he was famished. The Dursley's were trying Dudley on another diet. Of course it wasn't working because he would just take his pocket money to the shops and buy whatever sweets he wanted. But Harry, who did not get any pocket money, had to settle for the rice cakes and sparse fruit that were available.

He heard something at the other door and saw Ron stick his head in. He recognized the look on his friends face. The boy was hungry again. He really couldn't tell how Ron didn't look like Dudley sometimes. He ate more than three people his size. Smiling he sat down next to his friend.

Ginny nodded and removed herself to get cleaned up.

Delphine just stood by the window petting Hedwig. She really didn't mind being forgotten. They had the rest of the summer and Harry needed this time with his adoptive family.


	4. Chapter 4 Can it Be?

Legal stuff: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the game of Quidditch. Even though it sounds like a lot of fun to play. Of course I'm afraid of heights so I'd be relegated to the side lines like Hermione.

Sorry that this chapter is so short but it's main a build up to five. To make up for it I'll be posting the two of them together.

Thanks again Susan

Chapter 4

Can it be?

Later, after Harry had eaten a pretty large breakfast much to Mrs. Weasley's pleasure, and with some help from Ron of course, the whole of the Weasley family still at home was assembled in the living room along with Harry and Delphine.

Harry was smiling trying not to laugh at the sight of all the Weasley's with their mouths hanging open.

"Yo….y…ou're an elf?" Ron sputtered.

She giggled. "Yes Ron, I think we've established that already."

"But, you're an elf, in our living room." He stammered again.

Harry snickered.

"I see where you get it from Harry." She couldn't help but tease him.

Molly Weasley was a bit shocked. "Well, Dumbledore definitely didn't say anything about this. All he said was she was to help Harry."

Six read heads turned to face the inky haired teen.

He shrank down in his seat he wasn't really comfortable with all their eyes on him.

"Uhm, well you see…" He explained to them about the dream and what Gelena had told them. He couldn't believe that they could become even more shocked. Five mouths were hanging wide open but there was one who just sat there and smiled at him sweetly.

Ginny Weasley was the only one in her family to not act completely shocked with this new information of their adopted family member. She seemed at peace with it and her kind smile was actually giving him the strength to continue with his explanation. He couldn't help but realize that she had changed and cleaned up since he had seen her this morning. She now wore a beautiful light blue sundress. The spaghetti straps showed off her creamy shoulders. And even though the dress was modest in the cut of both the bodice and the skirt; the clinging fabric didn't leave much of her curves to the imagination. And oh boy had she acquired some curves. And when did her hair get that long? The fiery locks now hung in waves and slight curls to about six inches past her shoulders. He couldn't remember if she had looked that alluring last year. She was definitely beautiful. Whoa, did he just think that way about his best friends little sister? He tried to deny his own thoughts but he was starting to feel a little warm. He was so preoccupied he didn't even realize that he hadn't finished his story.

Delphine picked it up. "Gelena sent me here to train Harry. Dumbledore thought that the Burrow would be a perfect place since it's off the map to all muggles." Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. But she quickly removed it when she saw fire burn in a pair of blue eyes.

He left the rest of the family in the living room to talk to Delphine. He needed to get out of there for a little bit and get some fresh air. He grabbed his Firebolt from the now enlarged trunk that stood by the door. And headed for the ring of trees that served for a makeshift Quidditch pitch on the Weasley property. He had been flying for a couple of minutes when he spotted a shock of red out of the corner of his eye.

"Ginny?" He landed.

She smiled. "Mind if I fly with you?" She lifted her broom that the twins had brought her after she played Seeker last year.

He eyed her skirt. "Um sure." He didn't want to tell her no, but wasn't that skirt going to be a little revealing astride that broom? He could feel himself start to sweat at the thought of the wind blowing around her, that flimsy skirt being caught by its lithe fingers. He mentally kicked himself. 'Whoa Harry don't go there. This is Ginny we're talking about. You know, Ron's little sister. What would he say if he knew you were thinking about his baby sister this way? Remember how he reacted when he found out she was seeing Michael Corner. Then they had broken up and she started dating Dean Thomas during the end of last year. Anyways, she's like a sister to you. Or at least she was until this morning."

"Harry." A small hand waved in front of her face. "Come one, are we going to fly or are you just going to stand their all day?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Of course we're going to fly." He choked slightly, still thinking about that skirt.

She grinned. "Great! Come on I want to see if I can beat the great Gryffindor seeker."

"But I'm not." He protested.

"Oh come on Harry. Umbridge is gone and she won't be back. Now that Dumbledore is back in charge he won't keep you off the team, I'm sure of it. McGonagall won't let him. Oh by the way she says 'Hi'."  
"How's she doing?" He remembered the year before. Their Transfiguration professor and head of house had been hit with a volley of four stunning charms. They had been terrified that something terrible had happened to her, but Madame Pomfrey insisted that it wouldn't have any long lasting affects. Yet he was still worried.

"She's fine gets a little dizzy every now and then, but still as stubborn as ever."

He could believe it. Professor McGonagall was probably one of the most head strong women he had ever met. Not one you wanted to mess with. She could be just as nasty as Snape if need be.

Ginny moved to stand in front of him and looked over he shoulder a wicked smile on her face. "Oh, by the way Harry if your worried about the skirt don't be." She lifted the edge and revealed a blue pair of biker shorts underneath. "It's not like I'm an exhibitionist. Sorry, no free show today." With that she kicked off from the ground.

He just stood their mouth open like a fish. Had he really been that obvious? He hadn't thought so, but she seemed to have noticed. Or could it just have been taking a wild guess. 'Wait what am I doing. She's beating me.' "Hey, not fair." He cried, jumped onto his broom and kicked off.

Neither of them saw the figure hiding in the trees.


	5. Chapter 5 Of Birthdays and Quidditch

Yippee my longest chapter yet. Again don't own Harry Potter wish I did. Yada yada.

Thanks for reading.

Beta Read by Susan

Chapter 5

Of Birthdays and Quidditch

Harry squinted against the bright light coming through the window. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. But someone bouncing on his bed effectively shook him awake.

"Come on Harry, wake up." Ron's deep voice drifted down to his ears.

He grumbled. "Only a little more?"

The youngest Weasley male shook his friend. "Harry. Harry, mum wants to see us down stairs."

"Alright." He gave in only because it was not a good idea to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting. He stretched, got up and got ready, then headed downstairs. As he traveled down he wondered where all the Weasley's went off to. Normally at least the Twins would be lagging behind. He found them as he entered the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The whole clan cried.

He was shocked.

"Come on Harry, don't just stand there, have a seat." Fred pulled him to the table.

"Hey there Harry." Hermione greeted as she sat across from him.

"Hi Hermione. You guys didn't have to do this."

She smiled. "Come on Harry when was the last time you had a real birthday party? We wanted to do this for you. Come in guys."

Through the kitchen door leading outside came; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati and Padma Patil, Charlie and Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Holly Merlin." Harry gasped. This was more than he had ever expected. Sure he had received presents from his friends. But they had never had a party. Unless you counted the time when Fred, George, and Ron had rescued him from the Dursley's in the summer before their second year. Mrs. Weasley opened the oven and pulled a cake out that he didn't believe would fit in there normally.

Every one started to sing and tears formed in his eyes. Hermione smiled and patted his hand. After they were done and he had blown out the candles he received his gifts.

Of course Hermione gave him a book 101 Healing Spells and Potions. He cocked his head. "Are you trying to tell me something Hermione?" He couldn't help but tease her.

She blushed. "Well, no, it's just that with how many times you end up in the Hospital wing. I just thought..."

He laughed at her rambling. "It's alright Hermione. Thanks, I'm sure it will come in handy."

Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet had gotten together and bought him a couple of practice snitches and a book called The Definitive book of Feints for Quidditch Seekers.

"Thanks guys."

"We have to make sure that the last original member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team is well prepared to beat those slimy Slytherins this year." Angelina patted him on the back.

Ron gasped. "Bloody Hell, that's right. All three of you finished last year. That means we're going to have to find three new chasers this year."

Harry's eyes panned from Ron over to Ginny. The talk that they had after their little match played over in his head.

Ginny smiled catching his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking, for she also remembered the conversation.

_- - Flashback - -_

Ginny brushed her hair from her eyes. "See Harry, I told you I couldn't hold a candle to your Seeker skills. There aren't many who can. I wouldn't be surprised if you had hundreds of Quidditch teams trying to recruit you even before you finish Hogwarts."

Giggling slightly he rested his broom on the ground. "Thanks for the praise Gin, but I can't help but feel a little rusty after not playing most of last year." He stretched his right arm.

Mouth agape she couldn't speak for a while. "That was 'a little rusty?' Holly Hell Harry if that was rusty I feel sorry for the Slytherins this year when your back up to your full speed." She was a decent seeker, but she hadn't been able to catch a single snitch. Of course, Harry's Firebolt far surpassed her Clean Sweep when it came to speed and maneuverability. But most of the time she never even got a chance to see the snitch before he had it. He was also doing moves at speeds she had never seen before. She had watched him pull off a perfect Wronski Feint. This move was not one that many seekers could pull off. One had to have great reflexes and pinpoint accuracy or all you accomplished was to plow yourself into the ground. He had done flips and rolls. And a couple of moves she had never seen before. One of which was when he had spotted the snitch close to the ground. He dove at top speed righting himself at the last minute. Then he jumped up placing his feet on the broom. Standing one the handle, bent over slightly for balance he caught the snitch and then got back on his broom. Ron had mentioned him pulling a move like this during a match in his first year. Of course he also mentioned that it didn't turn out that well. Harry had flipped off his broom and caught the Snitch in his mouth. She had thought the other move was a feint at first. He had flown at top speed towards the far end of the makeshift pitch. Then at the last minute he did a complete roll. When he came out of the roll he had the snitch in his hand.

"Yep, those Slytherins don't stand a chance." She smiled.

"Well, what about you. I can't just take your place and kick you off the team. You did really well last year, it wouldn't be fair." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, as I said and we both know, you're the better Seeker between the two of us. And I for one will be looking forward to you being back on the team. If you keep pulling moves like you did earlier, Malfoy won't know what hit him. Besides, I don't plan on quitting. I always thought that I would make a better Chaser than a Seeker anyway, and if you didn't realize, we have no Chasers this year. They all finished Hogwarts at the end of last year." She pointed out, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Your right." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll make a great Chaser. The Quidditch captain would be off there duff not to pick you." He placed his arm around her shoulders.

She blushed. "Harry, won't you be the Quidditch Captain this year? You are the last one left from the original team and a darn good player to boot."

"Yeah, I know I'm the last. But the truth is I'm not sure I want it. With what happened last year I'm not sure if I'm ready to have that type of responsibility. Besides, there are others who know more about the game than I do. Most of what I do is on instinct. Between you and me I'm not very good at figuring out defensive moves and such."

She doubted that. If his skill as a leader in Quidditch was even half of what he showed with the DA during the battle at the Department of Mystery's last year then she had to say that he was a better strategist than he thought. But she let it slide.

_- - End flashback - -_

She smiled again at the memory.

Harry opened Ginny's present next. He blinked wide eyes. "Gin, it's beautiful."

Ron glanced skeptically between his best friend and his baby sister. When had that nickname started?

Harry pulled out a necklace. It had a slender chain. The pendant was a silver disk with runes engraved around the edge. A smooth dark green stone sat in a bevel set in the middle. "You shouldn't have."

A sweet smile graced her lips. "It's alright Harry, I wanted to. Come on put it on."

He undid the clasp and placed it around his neck. Letting it rest against the chest of his red shirt. "Thanks Gin." It was then that he realized that it wasn't just green. But caught the sun and shown back a couple of different colors ranging between silver, blue, and red. He ran a finger along the edge and felt a slight spark of magic come off it. Probably had a protection spell on it to protect it from breaking.

"The color suits you." She blushed and bowed her head.

From Dean he received a bag of chocolate frogs, whilst Seamus gave him a collected addition of The Lord of the Rings. He couldn't help but giggle when he opened this one, remembering what Gelena had told him.

Neville gave him a strange flower. It had light blue petals. They were slightly heart shaped with dark red veins etched across them, the flowers where slightly tube shaped and gathered on the stalks. The leaves were lacy a silvery colored. "Thanks Neville. But what is it?"

"It's a rare type of Betony known as the Silver Lace. Like it's common cousin the Wood Betony it has the power over dreams. But this one doesn't require you to sleep with a pillow stuffed with the leaves. Just put it on your bedside table and it's supposed to protect against nightmares. To be exact it's supposed to actually help it grow."

Harry was shocked. He hadn't expected something like this from Neville. But then his nightmares weren't actually secret from most of the Gryffindor sixth years. And of course Neville had been in DA and had heard about some of the premonition dreams he had. He knew that Neville hoped this plant would protect against those dreams in particular. "Thank you so much Neville. I'll make sure I take care of it."

"Well if you need any help, I'm in the same dorm and don't mind. It's become quite a passion for me. I actually grew that one myself."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You grew that Neville! My goodness, that is amazing. Even the most advanced Herbologist has trouble getting the Silver Lace Betony to grow. I think Professor Sprout has been the only other one that has been successful here on the British Isle. It's very beautiful isn't it?"

Neville couldn't help but feel pride at the praise. He hadn't known that actually. He'd found the clipping in a shop in Diagon Alley. When he purchased it the shop owner hadn't even known what it was, so he had gotten a very good price on it. He had watered it carefully, then one day it had sprouted flowers. After that it had been rather simple to identify the plant, and he had gotten a good deal indeed. He had only paid two Galleons and he found out that even small Silver Lace Betony's go for about fifteen Galleons.

When he opened the one from Luna he had to admit he was a bit confused. Inside the layers of multi colored tissue paper was a Cherry sized stone. It was clear blue with purple mist swirling in it.

"It's a recorder stone." She explained. "Just place your pointer finger on and say 'Vox'." She touched the stone as she spoke as the mist turned pink. "And it will record what you say for about five minutes."

"And it will record what you say for about five minutes." The stone repeated. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Then you just tap it again to end the spell. Or let it run out." She tapped the stone again. "I don't know if it will come in handy but I thought it was interesting."

"Thanks Luna. I'm sure I'll find something to do with it." He gave her a hug.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Wait a minute." She fished in her pocket looking for something. After pulling out some string, a couple of butter bear caps, what looked like a dried mouse tail, and other miscellaneous things she finally extracted a small yellow piece of paper. "Ah yes, here it is. My father wanted to send you something as well." She handed him the paper. "It's a year subscription to the Quibbler."

"Oh, uhm, well, tell him thank you." She smiled again.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him two new jumpers and some treacle fudge. Fred and George decided that he needed some new shoes besides his ones for school. So they got him two knew pairs of trainers. He had to say he was thankful, he was wearing a pair of Dudley's old ones and they not only stunk but also had a tendency to fall off. Mrs. Weasley insisted on casting a few spells on them to make sure they didn't do anything funny. The twins looked indignant that their mother thought they would do anything to Harry, but she had only said that she knew her children to well.

Charlie gave him a new pair of dragon hide gloves, and Bill gave him a book on ancient Egyptian Wizards.

The last person to give him their present was Ron.

"I know it's not much, but here you go." Ron handed him a small wrapped package.

Harry smiled. "Ron, you always say that. And every year I love what you get me." He tore open the blue paper to reveal a photo frame. He flipped it over and the tears that had threatened to fall earlier now fell. "Oh Ron," He gasped. The frame was simple. Cherry wood with the words painted in god that read. "Always Remember. The picture is what caused the tears. He recognized one of the rooms of no. 12 Grimauld Place. He saw himself, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But behind them stood Remus and Sirius. His green eyes focused on his Godfather who wrapped his arm around his picture selves' shoulders and smiled. "I...I don't remember this picture." The photo Remus bobbed Sirius on the head. "Oh Ron." He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his friend. It was one of the best presents he had ever received. Of course it brought back many bad memory's but many good ones as well. He'd been depressed because he really didn't have any pictures of Sirius. And when he closed his eyes the only way he could picture him at the moment was eyes closed and falling back through the veil. The picture brought everything back into focus again. He was able to picture Sirius so clearly now. How his eyes use to sparkle when he was happy. The only thing it was not able to bring back was the sound of his voice and how it made Harry feel. Tears streamed down his face and soaked the redheads shoulder.

Hermione leaned over and took a look at the picture. She had no idea what Ron had planned, but she wanted to know what made Harry react like that. If Ron had done something stupid she would definitely have to reprimand the big git, all thoughts of the reprimand were lost when she say the picture. She too started to cry. Quickly she ran around the table and wrapped her arms around her two best friends. Ron and Harry each unhooked an arm and wrapped it around her. The three friends just stood there and had a good cry, no one interrupted their time together. The rest of the party milled around talking quietly. The only sound coming from the three friends was quiet sobs.

About ten minutes later there were a couple of final sniffs and the three of them pulled apart. Hermione rubbed Harry's back a few more times and leaned over and gave him light kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Weasley came to stand behind them and wiped some tears from Harry's cheek. "Alright dears?" She questioned. Her face was wrinkled slightly with a sad smile.

"Yes mum. We're fine." Ron answered.

"That's good. Now why don't we have some of this cake?" She handed the knife to Harry. "Birthday boy gets to take the first slice."

He took the knife and carefully cut the cake up into even pieces. Soon everyone had a nice large helping of the chocolate confection.

Ron finished his off in no time. But Harry was a little more patient when it came to food and he had only eaten half his piece. The other half sat beside him as he looked at the picture again. Two tears escaped from the corner of his eye and had a quick race down his cheek. He jumped slightly when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hermione's honey eyes looking at him concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry?" She asked quietly. Ron came to join them. And the three of them moved a little further away from the party to have a private chat.

He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. "Yeah Hermione, I'm fine. Actually I think I feel better than I have since that day. I don't think I've ever let my self cry." He sniffed again and looked at the picture. He watched his picture self punch Sirius's arm lightly. "It still hurts. I just can't bare him not being here in person. I miss him so much, and everything. But somehow now it feels like I just might be able to make it. I still have him here." He placed his hand over his heart. "And that will never change. No matter where I go a part of him will always be with me, just as a part of my parents is always with me. No matter where I go the essence of those that I love and that love me surrounds me. I know that I can draw on that love when ever I need it and it fuel me when all else seems lost."

Hermione blinked. She couldn't believe it. Had that just come out of Harry? Then she had always guessed there was more to her friend. He proved that much last year when he stood up to Umbridge and willingly ran the DA club even though he knew it was against school rules. He proved it during the battle at the Department of Mystery's. He was a born leader, but not one that was against taking advice from those below him. Voldemort demanded loyalty with fear and pain. Harry on the other had didn't demand loyalty at all. He encouraged it with love and friendship. He was as willing to put his life on the line for one he loved as they were for him. There was just something that drew people to him and made them want to have his approval.

All the others had already left when Delphine reappeared.

"Who is that?' Hermione asked pointing to the tall woman.

Harry pulled his brown haired friend over to the blond. He knew that Hermione would need to know about all that had happened. There was no chance of keeping her in the dark. Not only would it not be fair, but it would hurt her and he didn't want to loose her as a friend. "Hermione this is Delphine Evalnphire."

"Pleased to meet you Hermione Granger. Dumbledore spoke highly of you."

"Thank you." The ever curious witch eyed the ears. "Holy Cricket, you're an elf!" She gasped.

With that she was taken aside and everything was explained.

"So you're related to elves Harry?" She was still trying to take it all in.

He nodded.

"And this woman is like some distant relative yours through your mum's side?"

He nodded again.

"Well, that explains a lot. So when you gain your Heritage are you going to gain the elfin characteristics?"

"We're not sure about that. Gelena said that some things could change. She said that my eyes are already an elfin attribute."

Ginny smiled. "I think they're quite nice." She took his hand.

"Thanks Gin." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Oh little Ginny winny." Ron teased his little sister.

"Ron, don't." Ginny warned.

"Such pretty eyes." He clasped his hands next to his cheek and batted his eyes.

"Ron." It was Harry's turn to warn. He always thought that it was rather mean when Ron teased his baby sister, but for some reason this time was getting on his nerves. Maybe because he knew that if Ron really thought there was anything going on between Ginny and himself. Best friend or not he the older Weasley would be giving the boy-who-lived the third degree. Harry couldn't help but think that a Ron protecting Ginny might be even scarier than Voldemort himself.

"Smoochy smoochy."

This was enough. "RON!" Harry cried. A shock of white energy shot from him and hit the taller boy right in the chest knocking him to the ground. "Ron." He fell to his knees beside his friend. "Are you okay?"

Fiery hair hanging in his face the young man tried to sit up but fell back again.

Delphine bent down on the other side. "Harry let me take care of this." She took out her wand. "I need you to back up." She motioned to the other three.

Hermione and Ginny complied but Harry didn't move.

"Would you two please move Harry?"

"What, no please I need to be here. I did this, I didn't mean to." He croaked.

She gave him an understanding nod. "Yes Harry we know. You couldn't control this. But I need room to work."

He bowed his head in resignation and let himself be pulled away.

She whispered a few words and ran her wand from Ron's toes to the top of his head, she smiled. "He'll be alright. Nothing is really wrong just a slight stunning spell. I must say I'm amazed that was dead on, pinpoint accuracy. Not many get it right when they use wand less magic. That might teach him to pick on his little sister. Of course do big brothers actually ever learn?"

Three pairs wide eyes blinked in astonishment.

"Delphine, how can you take this so well? I just hit my friend with a spell that I don't even remember casting."

Ginny and Hermione both crossed their arms in agreement and waited for the answer.

"Harry calm, down you didn't do anything wrong. You won't receive a letter from the Ministry of Magic, and Ron won't hold it against you. He's a little older than you. He's probably already experienced magic fluctuations himself."

A groan was heard from the floor. "Oh man."

"Ron!" The raven haired teen cried. He fell to his knees and gathered his friend in his arms. "I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"Harry, it's alright." Ron consoled.

"But I hit you with a spell Ron."

"And I blasted George and Fed the other day because they waved a fake spider in front of me. Not to mention Hermione levitated a book right at my head this morning because I teased her about always getting you books."

Said brown haired girl blushed. She had forgotten about that.

"It's the fun of being a wizard or witch during magical puberty." He laughed as Harry helped him to his feet.

Delphine had her hands on her hips. "See Harry, what did I tell you."

He smiled. "Uhm Delphine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go right ahead."

"It didn't really dawn on me back at the Dursley's, but just now and back then you used a wand. In my dream Gelena didn't use a wand."

"Well that's because Gelena is a very strong elf. And even though most elves can do some magic without a wand it isn't the same variety of what you can do. Our magic is mostly nature orientated. When an elf is recognized as being a witch or a wizard we have to get a wand just like anyone else. "

"You're a witch?" Hermione questioned flabbergasted.

"Yes. Did you think that only humans could become witches or wizards?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just that, well, you see I never really though about it before. But I guess it makes sense."

That day an owl arrived at their window. The official looking envelope it carried bore the Hogwarts seal.

"Oh, this might be them." Hermione said excited. She took the proffered letters and with a pat on the head the owl was off. She placed the one bearing Ginny's name aside and handed Harry and Ron theirs. With shaky hands she tore open the envelope and removed the pieces of parchment from inside. One was of course the regular information about when school would start and the list of books and supplies they would need. But the one behind it was what she was interested in. It bore not only the Hogwarts seal but the Ministry of Magic one as well.

"Holly Hell!" Ron gasped. "How in the heck! Hermione you're a life savoir." He cheered and latched his arms around his friend's neck. "I was sure all the studying you had us do was insane, but it really paid off." He showed her his paper.

She smirked. "Maybe then this year you won't give me such a hard time about getting your work done early and studying some more."

"Uhm, well, I see you got all O's." He tried to change the subject. "How did you get an O in Astronomy with all that happened?"

She looked sheepish. "I actually had it done by then."

"Oh."  
She turned her attention to her other friend. "So Harry, how did you do?" But she received no answer. "Uhm, Harry, Harry?" She waved her hand in front of his face. But the green eyes stayed glued to the parchment in front of him.

Ron sighed. "Oh come on mate, it couldn't be that bad."

The raven head shook but the teen still couldn't find his voice.

"Oh let me see that. What did you miss Potions…" Ron's voice failed him. "Bugger." He gasped.

Hermione was worried now. She knew how much Harry wanted to be an Auror. She wished her friend would choose a much safer job. Especially with all that he had gone through and would go through with Voldemort, but she knew how important this was to him. Mainly because of Voldemort and what he had done to his parents. She also knew that he needed an O in potions to get in. Snape wouldn't take any but the best.

"Ron, what is it? Did he not get potions, Ron?" But her friend couldn't answer her. "Let me see." She grabbed the parchment." It can't be that ba….Holy Cricket." She couldn't help the cry that escaped her throat. "My goodness Harry, I….I…" She scanned the parchment again. "Oh Harry!" She exclaimed cheerfully and threw her arms around her friend. "This is so wonderful. Now you can become an Auror!"

Right at that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Our O.W.L. scores mum." Ron grabbed the sheets and handed them to his mother.

She read his first. "Oh Ron, this is great. You received six OWLs." He had received an e in Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. O's in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. She went on to Hermione's. "Hermione, this is great, you received O's in all your classes."

"Now look at Harry's mum." Ron knew that Harry could use the backing of a mother figure.

Ms. Weasley pulled out Harry's parchment. "Let's see, E in Charms, and Transfiguration, and History of Magic. An A in Astronomy. Sorry you didn't get Divination Harry dear."

"I don't think he really cares mum." Ron snickered.

She gave her youngest son a stern look. "Very good Harry. You got O's in Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Herbology and Potions. Wait, what's this?" She continued reading. "Gulping Gargoyles." She gasped. "Oh Harry this is wonderful." She gathered the boy into his arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Harry blushed a nice cherry red. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but it's not that great."

"Of course it is Harry." Hermione chided. "An Award of Merit for the highest grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts ever in Hogwarts History. That's something for anyone to be proud of."

"She's right Harry darling. You deserve an extra special dinner. What would you like me to cook?"

"Uhm, roast beef and potatoes." He really couldn't think of anything. And that was one of his favorites, especially when Mrs. Weasley cooked it.

The red haired woman was really excited now. "That would be just wonderful. And a very special desert as well." With that she bustled off into the kitchen.

"I don't see what's so great about it. It's not like I actually earned it." Harry groaned.

"Harry Potter! " Hermione yelled. "You stop talking that way right now! Of course you earned it, and don't you dare try to tell me that you didn't because the only reason you learned them was to defend yourself against Voldemort."

Ron cringed at the name.

"It doesn't matter why you learned them you still learned them. You were able to learn spells that most adults can't pull off…I mean you were able to summon a corporeal Patronous in third year. Most adult witches and wizards can't even do that."

"But Hermione, most of the DA where able to pull off a somewhat corporal Patronous. Yours was pretty good." He tried to argue his point.

She was going to have none of it. "Yes Harry, but that was fifth year. And then most of ours are rather week and don't stick around long. Not long enough to scare off a Dementor that's for sure. Especially not the amount yours scare off." She conveniently left out that she had seen how many he had scared off, because Ron still didn't know about the Time Turner incident. "The fact is Harry. That even though you had to learn those spells to protect yourself or for the Tri Wizard tournament. You still learned them."

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was impossible sometimes to fight Hermione without seeing it her way. "Thank you Hermione." He conceded.

"That's better." And she gave him a big hug.

"What Dementors?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione looked each other in the eye and then started laughing.

The rest of the summer went about the same way. All three young wizards had to watch what they did for fear of their ability's going haywire. Harry's were the worst. Hermione and Ron's wand less spells were rather harmless. A tickling spell and a floating spell every now and then, nothing higher than a second level spell. But poor Harry was casting things level four and higher. He had actually cast a rope spell on Ron when he was being ornery and not waiting up for his friends. Thankfully Delphine had been able to help him learn how to keep it controlled slightly, but she also warned him that this is the only the beginning and the fluctuations might get worse later.

On the day before they were to head back to Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasley's decided to have a small Quidditch match. Well actually Hermione was just going to watch and take on the job of the one woman cheering squad. The teams of course weren't even with only five people playing. Fred, George and Ron were on one team. And since Harry had the superior broom, he and Ginny made a team.

"Go on Harry, squash them." Hermione cried.

"I will Hermione." He waved and took off at top speed to the other end of the pitch, getting there just in time to catch the quaffle and hand it off to Ginny, who was able to avoid both Fred and George on her way to their hoops. She tossed it and did a foreword somersault kicking the Quaffle as her feet reached over her head effectively driving it past Ron and through their hoop.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned. That was twenty five points to five. Even with only two people they were kicking the others butts. Ron hated to admit it, but his baby sister was one hell of a good chaser.

"Whoo hoo." Ginny cried and did loop-the-loop.

"We're getting our butts kicked by our own little sister." Fred whined.

"Come off it Fred." Ginny chided her older brother.

Hermione watched all this from the sidelines holding her sides with laughter. 'Wait a minute, did something just move in the trees.' She scanned the forest to the side of her. 'Nope nothing there probably just a squirrel or something.' She returned her attention back to the game. But something was different, Harry had stopped moving, he wasn't even paying attention. 'What is going on?'

'What's that I can sense?' He tore his eyes away from the game. 'There was some magic force coming from the trees. "Hermione, be careful." He called down to his friend. Again his eyes came to rest on the forest again. Then he saw it a tree had not been there a moment ago. It wasn't a big tree just a small silver birch. Landing he took out his wand and pointed it at the tree.

"Harry, what do you think your doing? Have you gone daft?" Ron called.

But his friend wasn't listening. His sights were focused on the leafy wonder. He stepped forward again and the tree wiggled slightly.

Hermione jumped. "Did that tree just move?"

But of course the big shocker came next. "Could you please point that thing the other way?" The words came from the tree as it wiggled again.

"Holly Hell!" Ron cried almost falling off his broom.

The others all came in for a landing.

Harry's eyes were now slits of brilliant green. "I might think of pointing it somewhere else if you tell us who you are."

"Probably some Death Eater scum." Ron hissed.

"I most certainly am not." Came the indignant reply. Then there was a loud pop and a puff of smoke. When it cleared the tree was no longer there. Instead there was a young man around the same age as them. He had spiky blond hair with brown tips and his eyes were a dark woodsy green. They stood out in contrast against his pale skin. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans. "I would never be affiliated with scum like that." He snapped facing the youngest Weasley male. "And if I had been you would have been gone long before now. I've been watching you guys for at least the last month. Not very observant are you. If I had been with Voldemort you'd be gone long ago." He turned his gaze to Harry now. "You need to become a lot more observant if you're going to survive. You're all bloody blind if you ask me."

Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. "Who are you calling bloody blind?"

"I do believe that it was you. Harry's the only one who even realized that something was different. All the rest of you were contently flying around up there just waiting for some one to shoot you from the sky. By the way Harry, you can put that thing away now. I know very well that you can't do magic out side of Hogwarts, you're still under aged."

"Oh, yeah." He placed the wand back in his pocket. "May I ask who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Roan, Roan Betula. And to answer your other question most wizards know who you are Harry Potter."

"You're a wizard?" Ginny gasped.

Roan reached into his back pocket and produced a wand. He held it up in front of his face looking father cocky.

Harry couldn't help but thing that his guy kind of reminded him of Malfoy at times.

George and Fred came to stand next to Harry. They had their wands out. Even though this guy said that he wasn't with the death eaters they were ready if he tried something or attacked Harry. Unlike the others they had no reason to avoid using magic. It wasn't like they could be expelled from Hogwarts.

"So what are you doing here?" Fred demanded. "We might not be as well protected as Hogwarts, but I know that Dumbledore has helped mum and dad place some wards around the Burrow just before Harry got here. You aren't supposed to be able to get past them if you're not invited by someone living on the property. And I know very well none of us invited you, so how did you get here?"

"I know that none of you invited me. But the person who did does live here."

"There is no one else who lives here." George growled. He was ready to curse this kid if he didn't start speaking true fully.

"Wait." Hermione called. She looked as if she was trying to figure something out. Suddenly her face lit up and she got that look she always got when things finally came together. "Harry, remember what Delphine told us about the fact that not all wizards and witches are human." Her friend nodded. "Well, I think he's one of them. Think about it. Just a bit ago he was a tree now he's a human. You're a nymph aren't you?"

Roan looked a bit surprised. He had been surprised when they hadn't seemed to pick up on that there was something different about him. How else do you explain the fact that one minute there is a tree standing in front of you and the next a sixteen year old young man? "Yes, I'm a Nymph a wood nymph to be exact. Well actually a Dryad."

"Wait a minute." Ron sneered. "Hermione, I think you might have actually gotten this one wrong. How can he be a nymph? There all supposed to be women." He had a triumphant look on his face.

"Ron Weasley you big git, if you read your books like your supposed to, then you would know that nymphs can be both male and female. The females are just more common than males, but the males do exist. So did you come here to see another nymph, is that who invited you?"

"Yes. My Uncle just so happens to live on this property. My mother and I moved in around here in about June. He asked if I come visit him this month."

Ron still wasn't buying it. "And who might your uncle be?"

Roan crossed his arms and faced the red head. "He's the large Oak that lives in the middle of your small little forest you have here." He said snidely.

Fred still didn't put his wand away. "Now wait a minute. That tree has been there as long as I can remember. I don't remember it ever moving."

"Yes, well, uncle is a very old Dryad that's pretty set in his ways. He's actually a very distant relative that comes from the old school idea that you don't move around people except for at night."

Hermione, ever the one to take any chance to gather information had her interest picked. "Oh, and what changed that?"

"The 60's." Roan laughed.

"The 60's?" Ginny was confused.

"Oh yeah, Woodstock was a play land for Nymphs and other magical creatures. They could show themselves in the open and most people thought it was a drug endued hallucination. And if they did remember what they saw, it was very credible."

"Oh well, that makes sense." George said with a snicker.

"So now what do we do?" Ginny asked.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, I think that we should talk to your parents. Roan, would you mind going with us?" It wasn't a demand, but an honest request.

"Harry, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Blue eyes glared into dark green of the mysterious teen.

"Ron" Harry called effectively drawing the attention of his friend. Emeralds bore into sapphires. "Trust me." He said with a smile.

The red head's eyes shot between his best friend and the blond and he gave a resigned sigh. "Alright Harry. I'll trust you." He turned his attention to Roan. "But if he try's anything. I'll be the first to beat the shite out of him."

The raven haired teen smiled and shook his head. Ron would be Ron.


	6. Chapter 6 Old Bruce

Sorry that I haven't updated lately but I just couldn't keep up that pace. I've been doing a lot of writing lately hough, but I still can't promise how often I'll be able to update.   
For Theoddguy, thank you for reading. Sorry this is going to stay a Harry Ginny because that's how it was planned. But thank you for the review. There might be a part you like in a later chapter though. And if I can get it to work there is a Harry Draco story I'm working on. Actually two. I'm not too picky on my parings. Except maybe Harry and Snape don't know if I could write one of those.

Well, the same old same old. I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, but Roan is somewhat mine. He tends to have a life of his own as do all my characters.

Beta read by the wonderful Susan (Thanks again) (see I told you would get tired of me.)

Chapter 6

Old Bruce

"Uhm, Mum?" Ginny called through the door.

"Yes Ginny dear. Oh my who is this?" Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the new kid.

"Mom this is Roan Betula and well, he's sort of visiting his Uncle who seems to live in the forest on our land." The only female Weasley child tried to explain.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to think about it for a while then a broad smile spread across her face. "Oh yes, Old Bruce."

Ron cocked his head. "Old Bruce? You mean you knew?"

"Yes dear. Bruce's been here as long as, if not longer than the Weasley's. No ones quite sure who moved in first? Not even Old Bruce."

"So you knew he was there and never told us. What if he tried to hurt one of us or something?"

The blond bristled at this. And was about to say something to the arse but a brunette interrupted him.

"Oh get off it Ron. I don't think he would harm you."

Ron glared at his friend. His face was almost the same color as his hair now. "And how would you know? How would you like it if you had a stranger living on your property that you didn't know about?" Ron yelled.

Her mouth hung open for a little while and then tears sprung into her eyes. She began to shake as they escaped and ran down her cheeks.

Harry stepped forward and gathered her into his arms. His bright green eyes now angry slits. "Ron that was completely uncalled for." He bit out. "You had no right to yell at her. You're being unreasonable and a blinkered fool. I don't want to be rude, but I suggest you shut up and let you mum explain things."

"But..." Ron started to protest.

"No buts." Harry ground out. And with that another flash of light shot from him and Ron was surrounded by ropes and bound to a chair. For a little bit Harry and everyone else in the room was in shock, but Harry was the first to recover. "I'm sorry about that Ron. I didn't mean for that to happen. But if that's what it takes to get you to listen then I'm afraid it will to do for a while." He explained still holding his other best friend in his arms. She had stopped crying by now also shocked at the complicated spell Harry had cast without a wand.

Steam could almost be seen coming off the red head as he fumed bound to the chair. He knew that his friend was right but he was way too stubborn to admit it at least for the moment. Of course he also knew that he had the bad habit of being narrow minded. Back in their fourth year he hadn't talked to Harry for a long time all because he was too much of a fool to see that there was no way that Harry had put his name into the goblet. And for the fact that there was no way that Harry would want any more fame or anymore attention drawn to him than there already was just for being him. He sighed and smiled slightly. "Alright Harry I'll listen. And I'm sorry Hermione."

She nodded her acknowledgement but didn't seem ready to accept it so readily at the moment.

Mrs. Weasley took this as her cue to continue. "Now as I was saying we're not exactly sure who moved in first. All we know is that about thirty three years ago when your father and his parents moved into this place it seemed that Bruce arrived at about the same time. They didn't know about him for quite a while until one night Mrs. Weasley your father's mother was out at night picking some luna slippers she had planted in her garden. Beautiful flowers they were made the softest slippers but they only bloomed at night, too bad they were destroyed by the gnomes." Her voice became wistful.

"Mum, could we get back to the story." Ron groaned.

"Sorry dear. I just miss those flowers. They're not that easy to maintain and I've never been able to get them to grow again."

"Mum!" Her youngest son cried.

"Sorry. Well, you see his mother was out picking those flowers when she saw something out of the corner of her eye by the old well. She turned to see a man possible in his late 40's staring right back at her. She was shocked and scared. Not sure what to do she reached into her pocket for her wand but realized she had forgotten it back in the kitchen. So the two of them just stood their and stared at each other for quite some time. Then it dawned on you Grandmother that he seemed to be just as scared of her as she was of him. Squashing her fear she decided the best way to go about this was to introduce herself."

_- - The scene 31 years ago - -_

"Uhm, hello?" She called out to the older man. "Um sir may I inquire to your name?" But still the man didn't seem to move. "Sir, are you alright?" She became worried. Could this man be sick or injured? She stepped forward a concerned look in her eyes.

This time he reacted. "Don't come any closer." He cried and seemed to shrink away from her in fear. "I've heard what your kind does to our kind."

"My kind?"

"Yes, you humans always think your so high and mighty. Us other creatures never matter, we're just fodder to you."

"Sir, what are you talking about may I ask? My husband and I would never do anything to harm you. And I'm sure my son Arthur wouldn't either. Any ways, he's away at Hogwarts." She clamped her hand over her mouth. She really shouldn't have said anything. She was sure if this was a muggle or not. But then he had said that the humans were the bad ones. Maybe he was some sort of other creature. Sure he looked human enough. But there were many magical creatures that had humanoid characteristics, and he had seemed to calm down at the mention of her sons' school.

"Hogwarts did you say. So you and your family are wizarding kind then?" He seemed to take in a breath he had been holding. "Well, that changes things then. Sorry for my rudeness, but we are told not to show are selves to people. But wizards and witches are a bit different. They are a bit more understanding when it comes to our kind. Of course there are still those that think they're better than us no matter what."

"My family would never act like that."

"I can see that now. I just needed to find out for my self. My name is Bruce Koa, I'm a Dryad I live in the woods on this land. I moved in a little while ago and didn't realize there was another family living here as well. I can understand the need to find a safe place at this time and moment. Dark things are stirring in the wizarding world in the magical world in general. I have heard things from other nymphs. The giants are moving as are other dark creatures."

She gasped. She knew this of course. Dumbledore had talked to them about it just a couple of days ago. He had sensed that something was happening and feared that they had another dark wizard on their hands. But so far the person had yet to show themselves.

She knew what she had to do. "Please stay here. We can share, it's big enough, and we can also help to protect each other."

He thought about it for a while and then nodded his agreement.

_- - Back to the present - -_

"So you see Old Bruce helps protect the Burrow. He's very talented with his protection spells."

The kids were all silent.

"Um, Harry dear. Could you please take the spell off of Ron?"

He looked sheepish. "I don't think I can."

Molly hadn't thought about that. The ministry didn't say anything about wandless magic during wizarding puberty, but if Harry used his wand it would get him in trouble, and if he tried to clear it up with out it it could get them all in trouble, for who knows what could happen.

"I'll take care of it." Fred offered. Walking towards his brother he pointed his wand at him. "Finite Incantatum." The ropes untied themselves and disappeared.

"Sorry Mate." Harry mumbled.

"No I'm the one that's sorry. You were right mate, I was being blinkered."

"No hard feelings?" He brushed an ebony lock from his eyes and held out his hand.

"No hard feelings." Ron agreed and took hold of the hand then pulled his friend into a hug.

After they broke apart the attention returned to Roan. Ron stepped forward and held his hand out to the other boy. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Roan glanced from his face to the proffered hand. Then after a few more minutes he took the hand in a firm shake.


	7. Chapter 7 Platform 9 and 34

Yippee! I get to bring in some of my other characters here. Hope you like them. And I don't own Harry Potter and please don't sue me because I have now money. Pocket lint, I've got pocket lint. Or are those grues (Don't ask inside joke.)  
  
Chapter7  
Platform 9 ¾  
  
The next day was crazy around the Weasley household. Hermione had gone home the night before promising to meat them at the platform. Ron and Harry dragged their trunks down stairs with a little help from George and Fred. Then the two older brothers rushed back up to help Ginny.  
The two boys entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley sitting in a chair reading a letter. A single tear escaped and flowed down her cheek. The moist trail catching the early morning light.  
"Mum, are you alright?" Ron asked concerned.  
"Yes Ron, I'm fine. For once it's tears of joy instead of tears of sadness." She wiped the offending moisture away.  
"Who's the letter from?" He thought he recognized the hand writing but he wasn't sure  
"Your brother, Percy." She folded it and placed it in her pocket.  
Harry stiffened slightly at the mention of the former prefect. He remembered the letter the Weasley's had gotten just before school last year. It was hard to believe that Percy had gone from the person that backed him during the Triwizard tournament during one year to calling him a downright liar and unstable the next. He still wanted to try to forgive the elder Weasley but it was going to be a long time before they could be friends again.  
Ron on the other hand was not that easy in giving forgiveness. He was still pissed about the way his older brother had treated his best friend. "So what does the Bastard have to say this time? If he dares say one thing about Harry again I swear I'll kick his high and mighty arse."  
"Ronald Weasley you watch your mouth. He is still your brother."  
"Oh yes such a great brother. Harry's almost as much a part of this family as the rest of us and look how easy he turned on him. I'm sorry mum if I'm not so quick to welcome him back with open arms."  
She wanted to saw something but the truth was that she could see her youngest sons point of view. Percy was going to have to do quite a lot to get back into his family's good graces. Of course what the letter had talked about was a start.  
"So what great almighty boss does the pillock got himself this time?"  
"Actually your father."  
"Oh well, yippee do for...oh." It finally sunk in what she had said. "So he's working for dad huh."  
"Yes. That was a letter from him saying that he was really looking forward to working with your father. He really wants to put things right. Of course you father still isn't talking to him. I love that man really but sometimes he is so bloody stubborn. I can see where you get it from. He also wrote to apologize to us all." Her eye's focused on the green eyed boy. "Including you Harry."  
The boy was shocked. He wasn't sure why he didn't think that Percy would ever apologize to him.  
"He admits he was wrong and admits that trying to impress Fudge to get a leg up was probably not the greatest idea. He just did what he though that Fudge wanted to hear. And he regrets not thinking about how it would affect his friends and family. He was so intent on getting someplace in his first few years of working that he would believe anything that someone told him. He now understands that he should have trusted Dumbledore and Harry the entire time. Well, at least Harry. He still has his reservations about Dumbledore." Something caught her ears. "Ah, they're here."  
"Who's here mother?" Ginny asked as she finally reached the kitchen.  
"Delphine left this morning to see someone about getting us some transportation to the station. She thinks that with Harry's dislike of using Flew powder and the way his magic has been going lately that it might not be such a good idea for him to use it. She believes that it's possible that if he gets scared that he might accidentally cast a magic spell that might be able to disrupt the entire Flew Network."  
"I'm sorry to cause problems for everyone."  
"Harry it's not your fault. We all knew that you would be a powerful Wizard someday. It's understandable. We just don't want you to get hurt. You would be caught in it if it collapsed." Tears now started to flow freely down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. "I don't know...what I would... do if...that ever happened." She bawled and pulled Harry into her strong arms.  
Harry looked at his friend but all Ron could do was shrug his shoulders. Luckily Delphine came in at that moment.  
"Oh my, what seems to be going on here?" She was shocked to say the least. What could have set Molly Weasley off like this? She looked as if she had lost Harry and found him again. Or maybe it was loosing him she was afraid of. "Molly, you can let him go now. We need to get the things packed into the cars."  
"Your right." She pulled away from Harry and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry Harry sweat heart. I didn't mean to get so emotional."  
Fred and George both laughed. They knew there mother well enough that this was common. She loved Harry just as much as her real children. She had pretty much adopted him during his and Ron's first year.  
They loaded the three trunks into the car then took their seats. But even after they were all seated the cars just sat there.  
"Don't these thins have to move to be of any use?" Fred questioned.  
  
Delphine smiled. "They will. We're just waiting for someone that's all."  
Ron's hair whirled around his head as he glanced around the car. Then he stuck his head out and looked at the one behind him. "But every one is here."  
She shook her head and held up her pointer finger, a signal for him to be quiet and wait a minute. Her eyes focused on the side of the house with the gate that led to the makeshift Quidditch pitch and forest. What could she be waiting for coming from that direction? Ron was about to say something when a person came through the gate. He recognized the spiked hair automatically. "Him, we're waiting for him, but why?" "Isn't it obvious Ron?" Ginny pointed to the trunk Roan was dragging.  
  
""He's going to Hogwarts? But how could that be he's not a student."

"He wasn't before, but he is now." Delphine explained. "He just moved here so he just got accepted. It's not that common for people to switch schools in the wizarding world. Even if they move they normally just travel back to their old school at the begging of the new year. But it seems that Roan's old school was having some trouble. Something to do with dark wizards and his mother doesn't want him to go there anymore. Old Bruce is a good friend of Dumbledore so he asked him if it would be alright if Roan transferred to Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed so here he is. I received an owl the other day from McGonagall asking if I would take him with us and make sure he finds the Express." Her face lit up and she jumped out of the car. "I'm going to have to shrink some things. There is no way five trunks are going to fit."

"Five, but I thoug...?"

She held up her hand. "No questions right now Ron; I've got work to do." After a little bit she had all their trunks and brooms in the car. And Roan was in the back seat with Ron and Harry, Harry in the middle. Not only was he the smallest but also it was decided that Roan's and Ron's truce was to tentative to put them right next to each other.  
So the poor boy had to put up with the other two boys looking over him and glaring especially when the both wanted to talk to him at the same time. He wasn't sure why the two of them didn't like each other. Sure Roan did remind him a lot of Malfoy at times. But that was only his cockiness. Other than that he was nothing like the Slytherin twat. He was fun to talk to and had quite a bit knowledge of plant lore both magical and non. Neville should like talking to him. He hoped they could stay friends even if Roan ended up getting sorted into another house. Harry dreaded what might happen if he ended up in Slytherin.  
It didn't take them long to get to Kings Cross Station. The cars seemed to work on the same system as the Night Bus. They seemed to travel on some magical roads that didn't exist in the muggle land. Buildings that had been there before seemed to disappear or maybe they never existed in this realm of existence. It was beyond his comprehension whatever it was. In not time at all they had reached the station and were now trying to get everything situated. They acquired some Trolleys while Delphine discreetly unshrunk their trunks. Finally they had every ones things sorted out.  
Harry reached a finger through the bars of Hedwig's cage and scratched her cheek lightly. With the other hand he slipped her an owl treat. She had been very patient and had put up with Pigs insistent hooting and screeching the whole way. She cooed softly and gave his finger an affectionate nibble. He caught Roan looking over his ticket out the corner of his eye.  
"So where is..." Roan trailed off as he looked at his ticket a little closer. "Platform nine and three-quarters wait a minute. This ticket says Platform nine and three-quarters, but it doesn't exist."  
Harry laughed. "That's what my uncle thought once. Believe me, it exists." He headed his trolley towards the divider between platforms nine and ten. "As Mrs. Weasley once told me, all you have to do is walk straight at the divider between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. She also told me best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Why don't you go first?" He offered the blond.  
"Oh no, I don't think so. Not sure I'm ready for that. My old school had a special door we had to open to get in. Muggles would just see an old wall with a broken brick. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go running through a wall." He eyed the brick wall before him skeptically.  
"Oh come off it." Ron groaned. "You're a wizard after all. You should be used to things like this. Ginny wasn't even that scared her first time." He looked at the clock on the wall. "And if we don't get going soon it's going to leave without us. It leaves exactly at eleven."  
"Ron dear why don't you show him how it's done." His mother coaxed.  
He set his trolley in front of him. With a determined look he ran at the divider disappearing through the brick wall.  
Dark green eyes went wide.  
"Roan darling you next." She gave him a bit of a pat on the back.  
Harry watched as Roan gulped and took a run at the wall. Soon he had disappeared as well.  
He turned to smile at Mrs. Weasley.  
"Go on Harry. Have a good year and stay safe. I don't want to hear anything about You, Ron and Hermione getting yourself into trouble this year." She couldn't help but tease him.  
"Yeah Harry." One of the twins called out.  
"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." The other added.  
She glared at them. "Please don't fallow in their foot steps." She sounded exasperated.  
He gave her a quick hug and then took off through the barrier. He almost crashed into Ron and Hermione on the other side.  
"Harry!" She cried and he engulfed in a hug.  
"Hey there Hermione." He greeted her and hugged back.  
The others came to stand next to them.  
"We should probably find a compartment on the train." Ginny offered.  
  
They loaded their trunks and found a nice empty compartment on the train.  
"I wonder who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year." Hermione sighed.  
Roan looked confused. "Why do you say it like that? It almost sounds as if this isn't a good thing."  
"Well that's because it's not." She explained. "Ever since our first year at Hogwarts the DADA position is not what you would call the most desired position for teachers."  
"Why not?"  
She sighed. "It almost seems that it's been cursed. In the five years that we've been there we've had five different DADA teachers."  
He was surprised. "Really, why, it can't be that bad of a position to teach that they would want to leave."  
"Leave, who said anything about leaving. Only one of them has ever left or at least willingly." She leaned back and crossed her arms ready to tell the story. She knew that she had gotten him now.  
"So what happened to them?" Roan was completely enthralled. Nothing like this had ever happened at his old school.  
"Our first year we had Professor Quirrell, he was a small skinny man with a bad stutter. Always wore this horrid magenta turbine. He wasn't a bad teacher, wasn't very interesting either. Just one of those that is kind of just there. You get what you can from them and really don't give them a second thought after that. Of course that's what would have happened if it hadn't been for what happened later. It ended up that Quirrell wasn't as frail as he would have liked us to believe and he was actually in league with Voldemort.  
"I thought that Voldemort was gone until last year. The Ministry kept saying there was nothing to worry about. That there was no way that he could come back after Harry had destroyed him as a baby. Not quite sure what finally caused them to admit that he was back." He looked between the four others that shared his compartment. "But you do, don't you?" It wasn't really a question for he already knew the answers by the looks on their faces.  
Oh yes, they knew. How could they not remember what went on in the Department of Mysteries last year? It would be for ever ingrained into their minds a scar that would never go away, especially for Harry.  
But she really didn't want to try to breach that subject now. That would be probably something better talked about later. While Harry was not around to relive what had happened to Sirius even though she knew that it was something that haunted his dreams most nights.  
She went on to explain about Lockheart at his fanciful stories and then his back firing memory spell. How in their third year they had actually had their best DADA teacher, Lupin. And that he was the only one that had left of his own free will. In a way at least since he didn't feel that most parents liked the idea of their children being taught by a Wear Wolf. Then about Moody in their fourth year who wasn't that bad but ended up being a fraud. And last but not least she told him about the worst one of all Professor Umbridge. She explained how she had basically tried to take over the school and went through great lengths to get Harry and Dumbledore discredited. She would do anything to get people to not believe that Voldemort was alive. Even send Dementors after Harry knowing full well that they could kill him. She had her guesses about that as well. She believed that Umbridge had known that Harry could cast a full fledged Patronus and would use it when faced with Dementors. Knowing this she hoped he would so they would have a chance to expel him for using magic out side of school under aged. She also explained how she had been carried off by Centuars into the forest and that Dumbledore had to go in and save her. The whole ordeal causing major problems to the women's mental health not that she didn't deserve it after what she had done to the students and teachers.  
"Oh boy I can see what you mean. I wouldn't want that job.  
  
After than the lady with the trolley came by. And they were taken up with eating as Ron and Hermione headed up to the Prefect compartment.  
The three of them were talking about Quidditch and the possibility of which house Roan would be in. Suddenly the door slid open. Three people stood in the doorway.  
A young girl with Auburn hair and Hazel eyes smiled. "Would you mind if we sit with you. Most of the others are full and we sort of got kicked out of our last compartment." She asked hopefully.  
"Sure, go ahead." Ginny offered. "I'm Ginny Weasley."  
"Kari Treble." The girl with the Hazel eyes answered. "This is Ailis Beazel." She pointed to the other girl. She was probably the same height as Harry. Very pretty with straight Dark blond hair that went to her waste and large light blue eyes. "And her brother Keril Beazel." He was tall and good looking with Dark brown hair and the same light blue eyes as his sister. Harry guessed he was probably about a year older than the rest of them.  
"Roan Betula." He shook hands with both the girls. But when he offered the out stretched hand to Keril all he did was grunt.  
"Harry held back a little. He knew what might happen how most people reacted when they found out that he was Harry Potter the boy-who-lived.  
"Harry." Ginny prodded smiling sweetly. She understood what he was going through. He hated the attention he got because he was famous. But it was something he probably would never get away from. It was just the kind of person he was bound for great things.  
He knew he couldn't get away from it. If he didn't say anything he would be considered rude. "Harry, Harry Potter." He offered with a smile.  
There was silence for a little while. This time Keril was the first to hold out his hand. "Pleased to meat you." His voice was gruff but sounded sincere.  
"Pleased to meat you." Harry shook his hand.  
"Hello." Ailis squeaked. A nice cherry blush colored her cheeks as she took his hand.  
"Hey there!" Kari greeted enthusiastically shaking his hand with gusto.  
She shook it so hard He had to rub his shoulder after word. "So do you guys know anything about Qudditch?" He offered trying to strike up a conversation.  
The rest of the time was spent talking about Quidditch and other miscellaneous items.  
  
Draco Malfoy glared at the book in front of him not really reading it. He was tying to ignore the feeling that was running through his body. It felt like electricity ran through every nerve in his body. He had the feeling that he was wasting time just sitting here. He knew now that he was a Protego Demon. Everything in the book had been right on. Well at lest everything that he had read so far. The prefix had said something about a bonding. But he hadn't come across that section yet. And he wasn't getting any reading done now that was for sure.  
"Damn it." He cursed.  
Crab and Goyle stared at him shocked by the malice in his voice.  
He tried to ignore them at first made it quite obvious that he was trying to read his book. But he could feel their eyes on him. He ignored them for a little while longer but finally their beady little eyes boreing into him finally got the better of him.  
"Bloody hell, what do you gits want?" He roared.  
The two idiots where used to Draco yelling at them he did quite often. But they didn't expect the animalistic aspect of it. And they cold have sworn his eyes had glowed red for a little while. There mouths hung open and they just gawked as he glared at them. "What's up with you bloody idiots?" He hissed.  
Their mouths worked as if they wanted to say something but nothing came out.  
"Oh forget it." He slammed his book shut and stood up. Placing it in the over head section he turned and fixed them with a death glare. "If that book is touched I will kill you." He ground out. It wasn't like he wanted people to know what he was. He grabbed his robe and headed off to the prefect compartment.  
"Ha, not like those sods can read anyway." He commented to himself closing the door, still better safe than sorry. He didn't need any more of The Dark Lords flunkies knowing what he was. His father had already made his intentions clear. The elder Malfoy intended to take him to see Voldemort during the winter Holidays. He was certain that any child of his would protect the Dark Lord. Didn't he know that a Protego Demon had no choice on who their charge was? It was some inner mechanism in them maid the decision for them. How was he supposed to tell his father that he was almost certain that it was Potter he was supposed to protect? No, it wouldn't be, he refused. Not looking where he was going he found himself crashing strait into a warm firm body. "Bloody Hell." He snapped picking himself off the floor. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
"Why don't you watch where you're going Malfoy? You were the one that found the floor so interesting." Came the retort.  
The blond head shot up. There was no mistaking that soft tenor voice.  
"Potter?" There was no snide undertone to the soft word, just total and utter confusion.  
Harry was shocked. Normally the first thing out of Malfoy's mouth when it came to him or any of his friends was some snide comment, or bighting remark. "What's the matter with you Malfoy?" He realized the blond was staring at him.  
Finally Malfoy gained control of himself. "Nothings the matter Scar Head." He snarled. But it didn't have the strength it normally did behind it.  
"Then why were you staring at me?" Harry's eyes were skeptical.  
Draco could feel those Emerald green orbs boring into him. Hell, no one should have eyes that bright. They were unnatural. "Malfoy's do not stare. We're brought up better than that. Unlike some Pa..." He felt his throat constrict effectively cutting off his snide remarks about Potter's parents being dead. He tried to think of something else to say, some cutting phrase to break The-Boy-Who-Lived. But every time he tried to say anything it felt as if some physical force closed his mouth. After a few more minutes of this he got so frustrated he wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming from his ears. "Oh Bugger off. I need to get to the Prefect compartment." The Demon grumbled and stomped off.  
"What the?" He shook his raven head hair flying in his face.  
Draco heard the smaller boy walk away. "Damn." He hissed. There was no if, ands, or buts about it now. Potter was his Charge. There was no way he could dispute it. The book had made it quite clear what would happen when you found the one. The warm feeling they had explained had started in his stomach and spread through the rest of his body. It wasn't an uncomfortable heat but just kind of nice and calming like one felt a nice spring day. It also said that the Protego Demon would be able to feel and see the power radiating off of the Charge. He had most definitely felt it. He had felt it when he first got on the train he just didn't realize what it was until he was face to face with the other wizard. The pulling sensation he had felt in his compartment had been Potter's energy calling to him. And as for seeing it, Potter had been surrounded by a bright blue white sheen. "No, I won't allow it. He can't be the one." He stated firmly slamming his fist against the wall. Or what he thought was a wall but ended up being some ones door.  
"Who's ever there go away." A girl's voice called from inside the compartment.  
He knew that voice. There was no mistaking it. The horrible girl had been an almost permanent fixture on his arm ever since fourth year when he had invited her to the Yule Ball. "Pansy." He called.  
"Draco." The door slid open and a disheveled head popped out.  
"What happened to you Woman?" After he asked the question he regretted it. Because by the flushed look in her cheeks and the undone buttons on her blouse he knew what had happened. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He cried.  
"Pansy, who's there?" A dark brown head came into view. Draco couldn't help but recognize the young man that stood before him.  
"Finch-Fletchley? You made out with a bloody Hufflepuff?" He felt sick. How could any Slytherin stoop so low?  
"Uhm, make out." Pansy started to blush and giggle.  
His eyes grew wide and he felt as if he was going to throw up. "You mean. You guys?" He couldn't finish that sentence or he was going to loose what ever had eaten. "This is a disgrace for even you Parkinson." With that he turned on his heal and marched off to the Prefect compartment.


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Past and New Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else pertaining to the Harry Potter series. These all belong to the Great J.K. Rowling. I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've had to do a bit of revamping on my Chapters. I'm also sorry if there are any major problems. I don't have a Betta reader. Hope you enjoy the new character, he happens to be one of my Favorites.  
  
Chapter 8  
Secrets past and New Allies  
  
Dumbledore frowned as he gazed out one of the windows on the upper level of his office looking out towards the front gates of Hogwarts. This was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts. But he wasn't sure if it was one he was actually looking forward to. He had a feeling that things were starting to progress faster than he had thought. Voldemort's attacks had become much more bold and frequent. There was no way now that anyone could deny that the Dark Lord had returned. And this would affect everyone in the wizarding world, most of all Harry Potter. The poor boy had been through so much already and it was sure to multiply as he started his sixth year. He himself had been the one to explain the prophecy to the child. Something he should have done long before last year. He knew he should have told the boy sooner. He kept telling himself that the he was waiting until Harry could better understand. But he wondered that if not for what had befallen his young ward last year if he would have ever told the young man. And it wasn't as if Harry wouldn't have been able to handle it a lot sooner. Heavens the boy had shown himself capable many times over. Harry was definitely a marvel. He had many times proven himself a match for many adult wizards even the Dark Lord. It is quite hard to summon a corporeal Patronus. Many adult wizards were unable to do it. Harry had been able to summon one at the slight age of thirteen. He shown great maturity and strength to run the D.A. last year for the possibility of what Dolores Umbridge might have done if she caught them must have been on his mind the entire time. And yet he had faced up to his fears and had gone against the lady any way. Yes he couldn't use Harry not being able to understand as his reason for not telling the boy sooner. The reason had been completely selfish. The truth was that he didn't want to tell the boy because he didn't want the guilt of burdening the young man any more than he already did. He had come to love the child as if he was his own grandson. He was so proud of what the youth had been able to accomplish in his sixteen years. And even though his life had been everything but easy and sometimes things got him down, he always came out looking at the brighter side of things, or at least the somewhat brighter. There was no way that some one that had been through what he had could ever be totally innocent. But yet he seemed to portray it rather well. This was a true testament to his strength. That and he was still capable of love after all the pain.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on his door. "Yes, you may enter."  
The door opened quietly and Minerva McGonagall entered. "Albus, you have visitors." She stepped a side and a tall beautiful woman with long white blond hair and blue green eyes entered. Beside her was a young man about sixteen He had short black hair that hung to just past the nape of his neck and pulled back into a neat pony tail. His skin was dark and he looked Asian in descent. But in strict contrast to his dark complexion he had the most striking amber eyes imaginable. One would say they were animalistic almost feral.  
"It's good to see you again Albus." She held her hand out.  
"I could say the same to you Gelena." He took her hand and kissed the back. "How long has it been now Fifty years?"  
"Yes that would seem about right." Her smile was radiant and her manner comfortable as one would expect between old friends. "But then again time does not mean much to us eternal beings."  
"Does it now though?" He had to know. She had told him of her relationship to Harry. He had been shocked at first. He had never known that Lilly's family had an Elfin Heritage. It made sense though. The unearthly Green eyes, Lilly's way of seeming to understand what animals wanted and need, and not to mention Harry's strong protection against magic. Elves where known to be immune to much magic. One might not even bother casting a holding spell on them for it failed most of the time and only had a two percent chance of working. But that was for a full elf, but it would explain why Harry had been able to through off the Imperious curse. It might even shed some light on why the Killing curse had reflected off him as a baby.  
"Now, I guess I will have to keep track again. So far Harry has aged the same as any normal human being. He does seem terribly small though. And I wonder if he's getting enough to eat. He looks so skinny." She was sounding upset. She gave Dumbledore an accusing stare.  
"I promise you Gelena you're Grandson is getting plenty to eat both here at Hogwarts and with the Weasley's. Believe me Molly would never let the Lad go hungry. It seems to be her goal in life to feed and love people." Dumbledore made sure that he used the word grandson. Gelena had made it clear on their first meeting about this that no greats were to be added to that title. To immortals the meaning of extended family is almost lost. You were just family.  
"Yes, I've heard much about this Molly Weasley from Delphine. She seems to be quite a nice Witch. Delphine says that she's taken on kind of the mother figure for Harry. I'm happy he can have that in his life since his mother was taken from him."  
"Yes. By the way who is this young man standing next to you?" Even though the head master had talked about him the young man kept his head bowed.  
"Well, I heard that you were taking some exchange students this year and I was wondering if you might be able to find some room for one more. I know it's not typical Hogwarts policy but I hoped you might make an exception. I have a very important task for this young man. And he needs to learn discipline." Her last sentence was very firm.  
The boy shuffled his feet and seemed uncomfortable standing there next to the Headmost High elf and the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
"Well I wouldn't see why not. Has he had any schooling in Wizardry before?"  
"Yes, at the Ise Academy in Japan."  
"Ah, yes I was right. So what did he do to gain your wrath?"  
"What do you mean? Who said that I was....?"  
"You can't hide it from me I know you to well. Not to mention you clenched your jaw and fists when you talked about him."  
"This young man saw fit to try to play a practical joke on my Cousin. He seems to think that being a Kitsune grants him certain freedoms. Well, now he will learn. For his punishment I have charged him with protecting Harry. He has his spirit fire and is capable on taking other forms if need be, and unless the person knew exactly what they were watching for they wouldn't be any the wiser."  
"So I see. So what might you're name be young man." He bent slightly so that he was equal height. At first the boy didn't want to answer. This man scared him. The magic strength radiated off of him and he was intimidated. Gelena elbowed him in the side singling for him to answer.  
Itazuraga, Itazuraga Amai Desu. Sorry I mean sir." He bowed at the waist showing respect.  
"It's perfectly alright Amai. I don't expect you to loose all of your Japanese customs just because you're going to school in England now." He gave the boy a friendly smile his eyes twinkling. "So you went to Ise Academy?"  
"Yes sir."  
The headmaster took in the boy's uniform. The Ise students wore dark blue high necked shirts and white pants. On the collar each student wore a silver button with a colored gem showing which house they were in; a red one, like the one that shown from the boy's collar, showed that he was a member of the Hachiman House. And the tiger with a red Poppy behind it embroidered on his black robe just confirmed it. It would seem that he would do well in Gryffindor. For the same characteristics that the Hachiman house favored so did Gryffindor. "So do you know Muraki Sensei. He teaches the class on Ancient Curses."  
"Yes sir. I have not had the honor to have him. But he is well known through the school. He is an interesting man to say the least."  
The headmaster laughed. "Yes, yes he is. I met him once at an international teacher conference and I believe that I was totally lost when I was finished talking to him. I invited him once to give a guest lecture but I couldn't pull him away from Ise." His face became a bit sad. "There is one student here that I think might get something useful out of the lecture. Well that aside I believe that you will fit right in here."  
The boy took in the old mans smile. He knew that the Headmaster meant well. But he also knew that the High Elf had other plans for him. She had given him only one choice to escape her wrath. He had to transfer to Hogwarts but more importantly she wanted him to protect Harry Potter. And he really didn't have a choice. He would do it. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Arrival and Old Friends Fo...

Okay typical disclaimer here. I don't own Harry Potter, he and his friends do not belong to me. But when I take over the world who knows. Kind of a short chapter, sorry, but I do think Draco's funny in this one. And I would like to give a head's up to the Harry Potter Lexicon. A very good sight if you need to know anything about the Harry Potter world. Sorry about the repost. It was brought to my attention that I made a big boo boo in this chapter. Thank you Sorrow1. I originally didn't have Luna in the birthday sequence and only added her in later after I had already written this chapter. I read over it a couple of times before I posted, but still missed that it said that Ginny hadn't seen her since last year. Sorry my bad.  
  
Chapter 9  
The Arrival and Old friends found  
  
The trip to Hogwarts was soon over and the friends and their new acquaintances exited the Hogwarts express.  
"Harry." Hermione called running towards him her robe flying behind her. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry we had to leave you for the remainder of the trip. Uh, Harry, who are they?" She pointed to the three new faces in the group.  
"This is Kari Treble, Ailis Beazel and Keril Beazel. Guys this is Hermione Granger."  
Hermione clapped her hands together getting all excited. "Oh, you must be the new transfer students we heard about. I'm so pleased to meet you. And I'm sure Ron would be to if I could just figure out where he went off to." She glanced around looking around for her wayward red head friend. "Ron Weasley where did you get off to?" She really wasn't expecting an answer.  
"Right over here. Gee you run fast. You were so intent on finding Harry you ran right past some one else. Look who I found."  
"Hello." A girl with waist length straggly blond hair waved at the group.  
"Luna." Ginny greeted. The Ravenclaw still wore the butter bear cap necklace. But this time her earrings looked like peas. What was it with this girl and vegetables?  
They went through the introductions again between the new friends and Luna.  
  
Silver eyes watched the green eyed teen intently. "Damn you Potter." A growl escaped the blond's throat. He could feel the pull again.  
"Would you like us to rough him up a little Draco?" Goyle questioned the Slytherin prince. He jumped when his leader turned on him and grabbed him by the collar.  
"Don't you touch him." He snarled. Then realizing what he had said he let the other student go. "It's much more amusing to goad him into taking the first punch." He tried to add in the calmest voice possible. This was horrible. How was he going to get through an entire year with his Slytherin class mates if he attacked any one that threatened the Gryffindor Golden boy? Potter happened to be one of the favorite targets along with Weasel and the Mud blood. He didn't even realize when his eyes had wondered again to the slight figure of Potter.  
"Hey there Draco." A young man with sandy blond hair and Brown eyes came to stand next to him.  
"Hey Blaise." He didn't even to look at his fellow Slytherin.  
"So, what you looking at it must be pretty interesting to grab the intention of the great almighty Draco Malfoy." He fallowed his friend's line of sight. "Ah I see. Planning nasty things already for Potter? We haven't even reached school yet."  
There was not answer to the other mans comments.  
"Or maybe it's not those kind of Nasty things you're thinking of." Blaise teased.  
Draco turned an incredulous eye to the other young man. "If you're insinuating what I think you are?"  
"Hey, I wasn't insinuating anything. Well, okay maybe I was. But I would guess by your reaction that I'm totally wrong. But you must admit that he is a pretty thing to look at."  
"Yeah, well, not everyone has the same tastes you do." Draco knew that Blaise was gay. He had found out during fourth year. He also knew that the darker blond had been infatuated with the Boy-who-lived for some time now.  
"Of course you could just be in denial." The other one laughed.  
"Sod off Blaise."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He looked behind him to and was shocked to see both Malfoy and Zabini staring at him. He cocked his head and Malfoy quickly turned around. But Zabini threw him a wide smile and wink and then joined the other blond. "What the heck was that all about?"  
"Don't know mate, probably planning on how would be the easiest way to get you to the dark Lord or something like that."  
The incident on the train replayed in Harry's head. Something was definitely different with Malfoy this year. "Maybe Ron, maybe." But his voice was practically a whisper. 


	10. Chapter 10 Sorting

Disclaimer: Thank you J.K. Rowling for letting me barrow your characters. In other words I don't own them.  
  
They finally reach Hogwarts, ya. This is was probably one of the hardest chapters I wrote. That sorting hat song is a pain in the butt. I don't write poetry so sorry if it sucks.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sorting  
  
It wasn't long before they were Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to leave the others in the entry hall. Like the new first years they had to be sorted.   
  
"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Ron groaned. "Man I'm starving."   
  
Harry snickered. "You know Ron, sometimes I'm surprised that you've stayed as thin as you have with as much as you eat."  
  
At that time the new first years filed into the room. Behind them came the transfer students. But there was one extra person they had not met on the train.   
  
"I wonder who he is." Ron pointed to yellow eyed man.  
  
McGonagall led the first years and the transfer students to the front of the room. "Please stand here." She lined them facing the head table and a stool with a rather warn looking hat sitting on it.  
  
Even though most of them knew what to expect they still jumped when the hat started moving and singing.  
  
A new year has started  
  
And most know what I do  
  
If not don't get down hearted  
  
For I'll explain to you.  
  
A long time ago  
  
It was decided  
  
That all the Hogwarts students  
  
Were to be divided.   
  
The bravest and most daring  
  
Are Gryffindor Pride  
  
The loyal and patient   
  
In Hufflepuff abide  
  
The ready learners   
  
Find in Ravenclaw their Home  
  
And the most cunning and ambitious  
  
In the Slytherin dungeons roam.  
  
In these four houses  
  
Did the four founders   
  
The students mass.  
  
But the four had a task   
  
How to sort them as time did pass.  
  
Brave ole Gryffindor he knew what to do.  
  
He took me off his head and charmed me  
  
And now I'm here for you.  
  
So come and have a seat,  
  
And place me on your head.  
  
Be you student young,  
  
Or student old.  
  
To which house you belong  
  
The light I'll shed.  
  
But though I must sort you  
  
Into houses four.  
  
I must say I stand behind  
  
What I said before.  
  
You must unite and   
  
Come together all.  
  
Or in the end the many spires  
  
Of Hogwarts will fall.  
  
And now this is more important  
  
Than it was before  
  
For the evil being we fight against  
  
Has brought the battle to our door.  
  
Hermione cringed. "Don't you think the sorting hat's song gets more ominous every year?"  
  
The rest of them just nodded.  
  
"Now I'm going to call your name. When I do come and sit on the stool. I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall lifted a rolled piece of parchment and held it in hand and the old frayed hat in the other. "Andrews Samantha."  
  
A small shaky girl stepped forward. She was skinny with knobby knees. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail. She shook as she hopped on to the stool. The hat was placed on her head the rim drooping over her ears.   
  
Harry remembered how he had felt during his sorting. He too had been afraid. Everyone had gone quiet when they heard the name, Potter, Harry. He could feel all their eyes burning into him he tried to ignore them but it was impossible. It's hard enough being an eleven year old little boy in a new school. But even harder when one is entering a brand new world and dealing with being famous. That was a major difference from being a nobody in a family that could care less to entering a place where everyone knows your name and your scar. And people stop and stare when you walk by. That's enough to scare any one. He focused again on the small girl.   
  
"Hufflepuff." The hat called. She smiled bright and jumped off the stool. It was obvious she was happy to be done with that. Applause rose from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
The rest of the first years sorting seemed to go by pretty fast. Peter Bennett was placed in Ravenclaw. He was a robust young man with shaggy dark brown hair and smiling brown eyes. He kind of reminded Harry of Dumbledore in that aspect. Unika Bluebell, a pail young thing. Her fall of white blond hair hung in a think pony tail to the middle of her back. Her pail crystalline pool blue eyes shown with fear as she took her seat. The hat took a little while, but finally came back with the decision of Gryffindor. She took her seat only smiling slightly making sure to keep her eyes focused on the table. Amanda Davey bounced up on the chair and waited for the hats answer with fierce determination. She looked ecstatic when it yelled out Ravenclaw. Short auburn hair bounced around her face as she jumped from the stool. And she couldn't hide the smile from her expressive stormy blue eyes.  
  
Emile Gloscow was sorted into Slytherin. Tibalt Henries was also a Slytherin.. Bernard Jubil; hufflepuff, Roger Lowe; Gryffindor, Aya Mave; Hufflepuff, Amber McMurphy; Gryffindor, Jude Tombs; Ravenclaw, and Mary Willami; Gryffindor.  
  
Finally all the first years were sorted. And the now relieved children were seated with their new houses.  
  
Ron was getting really anxious now. Normally this would be the time where Dumbledore would say a few things and then the feast would begin. But there were still five other people standing up at the front.  
  
"So what's going to happen?" Ron whispered.  
  
"They're going to be sorted you Ninny." Ginny chided her older brother.  
  
"I can see that, and I'm not a ninny."  
  
Hermione shook her head exasperated. "This should be interesting. There have been only one or two other cases of transfer students at Hogwarts. It wasn't really talked about in Hogwarts a History."  
  
Harry shrugged. "What I'm curious about is the two empty seats at the teacher table."   
  
Hermione rested her chin on her hand, "Well I'm sure that one of them is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."  
  
Harry shivered at the thought of there last DDA Professor Umbridge. His had still itched when he thought about what she had done to him. The woman had disappeared not long after Dumbledore had rescued her form the Centaurs. She didn't seem to be among the Wizarding world at all. She had never returned to the Ministry of Magic. But Harry doubted that even someone as incompetent as Fudge would take her back after all that she had done. He wouldn't want her reputation rubbing off on him.  
  
McGonagall began to speak again. "This year we have something that rarely happens at Hogwarts before. It has been decided to accept some transfer students. If one of them is sorted into your house I expect you to make them feel at home like any other new student." She focused mainly on the Slytherin Table. Turning she addressed the five new students. "Like the first years, when I call your name. I want you to come forward and put the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted. Aries, Sandhyra."  
  
A young woman about age seventeen came forward. She was beautiful at five foot nine inches, with fire red hair and violet eyes. She carried herself well with a log of grace. She even kept the grace as she sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It sat there for a while before it called out Slytherin. She gave no show of pleasure as she stood up and walked towards the table.   
  
"Betula, Roan." Professor McGonagall called.  
  
The male Dryad came forward. He didn't look as sure of himself as Sandhyra was. His eyes fallowed the brim of the hat as it was lowered on his head. He still looked rather scared as he waited for the hat's announcement. After a few very quiet moments the call came, Gryffindor.  
  
The whole table cheered. Harry's group was some of the loudest. Except Ron who groaned.   
  
The blond received a pat on the back and sat down with the group of friends.  
  
"Beazel, Ailis."  
  
The slender woman shook like a leaf as she took her seat on the stool. She actually jumped when the hat was placed on her head.  
  
Laughter erupted from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Bloody Git's." Ron growled. "Can't they remember how it felt during their sorting?"  
  
Hermione gave him a sweet smile and placed her hand on his arm. "Don't mind them. They're not as caring as you." They were totally oblivious to anyone else lost in their own little world.  
  
The raven haired teen waited for his friends to realize the real world. Why won't the two of them just get it over with already. The tension had been there since at least fourth year. He waited a little longer and decided that it was time to bring them back to reality. Clearing his throat he effectively caused them to break their eyes way form each other.   
  
"It's good to see you two are still alive." He said with a light snicker.  
  
"Oh be quiet Harry." Ron swatted his friend playfully.  
  
He didn't push it. The poor girl was still sitting on the stool. By now she looked as if all she wanted was to melt out of sight. He could remember how that felt. You can feel every ones eyes on you. All you can do is hope that it will be over soon.  
  
"Gryffindor." The hat called out finally. Ailis visibly relaxed as she sat down next to Ginny.  
  
The rest of the sorting went by pretty fast. Keril was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Asian Stranger Amai Itazuraga became a new Gryffindor and Kari joined them too.  
  
"So that's over, can we eat now?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron, you know that Dumbledore always says a few things before the feast."  
  
Sure enough the Headmaster got to his feet. "I would like to thank you all for being patient. I just have a few more announcements. I would like to introduce Erebus Dale. He will be taking on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."   
  
A man came form the door behind the teachers table. He was tall, at least six foot five. He was thin but well built with olive skin, dark brown eyes and long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was a very good looking man. Some of the girls gasped and others giggled. He bowed and took his seat receiving a glare form Snape.  
  
Ron leaned over. "Snape don't look so happy."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Now this year we'll be introducing a new class. It's only going to be offered to fifth years and up. The class will be Enchantment through singing." A collective murmur rose from all the students. "It will be offered on Saturdays and is optional. I hope to see a fair amount of you signing up. I assure you it should be interesting. We have a really good teacher. I'd like to introduce Delphine Evalnphire."  
  
Harry was shocked to see his mentor walk out. Of course he shouldn't have been too surprised. Even though they had made a lot of head way on controlling his abilities. But they hadn't totally gotten them under control. And he wouldn't until he came into his full abilities. Delphine was sure that it would happen sometime this year but now one knew exactly when. He noticed that she had cast the Glamoura spell on her ears again.   
  
She too bowed to the students letting her eyes linger on Harry and his group. Then she took her seat.  
  
"The information for the new class will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow. Now, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch would like me to announce that stink bombs and any of the nice little tricks the Weasley twins have graced us with are off limits in the hall ways." Anyone could see the twinkle in old mans eyes. "And one more thing, don't step on the purple mushrooms. Now let's eat."  
  
The food began to appear and everyone began to eat.  
  
"Don't step on the Purple mushrooms. Has he gone totally nutters?" Dean Thomas asked.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Harry sat on his bed that night reading a book he had found at Flourish and Blotts on Occlumency. He was sure what was going to happen this year with his private lessons. But after what had happened last year he wasn't about to sit back and let Voldemort take advantage of him like that again. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about Sirius. No he wouldn't let that happen again. It had cost him to much. Over the summer months Remus had tried to take on the part of father figure. He wasn't trying to take Sirius' place. The werewolf knew that was never possible and he wouldn't want to. But he wanted to be there for him. Harry had bee thankful to have someone. Actually this was the closest the two of them had ever been. Lupin had lost the last of his close group of friends. And Harry had lost the closest thing he had to a father.  
  
"What you reading there mate?" Ron sat on the side of the bed.  
  
The seeker quickly wiped the teas from his face. And tried to act like he hadn't been crying.   
  
His best friend just smiled slightly and shook his head. "Harry, you don't have to worry about crying in front of me. I won't think any lesser of you." He smiled slightly. He knew exactly what his friend was thinking about.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry sniffled.  
  
"Why don't you put this away. You've got Potions first thing in the morning."  
  
"Potions, first thing in the morning. I don't think I can take Snape and the Slytherins first thing right after breakfast." He closed the book and placed it on his bed side table.  
  
"I know what you mean. Snape and Malfoy in the same room is enough to turn anyone's stomach."  
  
"Yeah, Goodnight Ron." He closed his eyes and started to clear his mind.  
  
Ron watched his friend for a little while. Then turned and headed towards his bed. "Night Harry."  
  
:Well there you go, the knew Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I have a question though. When I was reworking this chapter it dawned on me how much Erebus' physical description reminded me of Duncan McCloud from Highlander the T.V. Series. I don't know, I found it kind of funny. I decided my boyfriend must have been watching Highlander when I wrote this chapter. :) 


	11. Chapter 11 Who, What and Slytherins?

Here you go, Chapter eleven. Yippee, another nice long one. This chapter sheds a little light on some of the Transfer students. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm only barrowing it and twisting it beyond recognition. Okay, maybe it's not that bad.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Who, What, and Slytherins?  
  
Draco entered the common room the next day ready for Potions. He couldn't wait. He knew that he was unable to insult the Gryffindor Golden Boy. But Snape was not under any such bind. He was looking forward to what his head of house would come up with this year. The thoughts of seeing Potter squirm under their Potions Master so occupied his mind he didn't see the other person until he crashed right into them. "Bloody Hell." He growled as he tried to keep himself from falling over. He was about to go down when he was righted by a slender yet strong hand. He looked up, his mercury eyes coming into contact with violet ones. Right away he remembered the new seventh year from last night. "Oh, its you." He sneered as he brushed himself off.  
  
She kept her piercing eyes on him.  
  
"In the name of Merlin what are you staring at?" He hissed.  
  
"So you're the one." She said in a voice that was almost to quiet for him to hear.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She sighed. "Personally I think they over estimated you."  
  
Now he was starting to get mad. Who did she think she was? Coming in here and questioning him, a Malfoy. "Now listen here…."  
  
"No you listen here. There is more at stake here than your pitiful ego. There are lives on the line here. You're afraid to protect him because you're afraid of how it will make the great all mighty Malfoy look."  
  
So it was Potter she was talking about. "I refuse to protect him because I hate the blooming pounce."  
  
She crossed her arms giving him a look as if she didn't believe a word he said. "Yeah, right, you're supposed to be the great protector. They spoke so highly of you. Personally I think that you're a waste of my time." She circled around him as if sizing him up. "Physically you seem to fit the part. But mentally I don't think you're ready. If you can't put your petty differences a side you will destroy the Wizarding world."   
  
"WHAT!!" He roared. His eyes started to glow red and he could feel his fangs growing.  
  
"Not here." She hissed, pulling him through the portal and then into an empty room. "Really you need to control that. Letting the other Slytherins know that Harry is your Charge is probably not the smartest thing."  
  
"He's not my Charge!" He roared. A strong wave of magic exploded from him knocking all the tables against the wall. He growled his fangs bared. His mind was totally blank except for the anger he felt towards this woman.   
  
"Well I do believe I've pissed you off." She snickered receiving a hiss from the Demon. Getting rid of the grin she eyed him seriously. She knew she was taking a chance, but she had to test him. "What would you say if I told you that I was planning on killing Harry Potter?"  
  
That got through his fogged mind. His instincts kicked in. "Stay away from him." He growled.   
  
She had to stifle a snicker his rational brain told him not to protect Harry. But this wasn't the rational side of the brain. This was instinct pure and simple. And his instinct said to protect the boy who lived. "And what's going to stop me?"  
  
He crouched down ready to pounce. "I will kill you before I let you lay one finger on him." He hissed, what looked like black dragon wings sprung from his back and he pounced.  
  
Quickly she ducked letting him fly right over her. He landed on his feet and was turning to attack again when she swept his feet out from under him. He landed on his back with her foot on his chest and a sword to his throat. "Pathetic, if I had really wanted to kill Harry you would be of no help. If I wanted, you would have been dead already."  
  
He laid there seething looking between her and the blade of the sword.  
  
She felt him push at her leg but he couldn't move it. "Don't even bother. Until you've trained some. There is no way you can beet me. You can't eve tap into you're full potential. Oh stop growling at me. I mean no harm to Harry. Didn't I tell you I was sent here to train you?" Something in her voice seemed to break through to him. His fangs retreated and she saw the red in his eyes dim. "There, now maybe we can talk about this like civilized people."  
  
"It's not so civilized to keep someone pinned to the floor." He sneered. His eyes wondered to the blade again. "And could you please move that."  
  
She removed the sword and returned it to its sheath. Then she moved her foot so he could get to his feet.   
  
"Where in hell were you hiding that thing?" He asked brushing off his robe. By now his wings had also disappeared.  
  
She pulled back her robe showing the sword in its sheath. "It had an invisibility spell on it. The only reason you're able to see it now is because you know it's there."  
  
He eyed her warily, his eyes still glowing with a light tinge of red. He still didn't trust this girl. "I would think that carrying a weapon around school would be against the rules?"  
  
"Well, yes normally, but I have special permission from Dumbledore. You will too, as one of Harry's protectors."  
  
He groaned. "How many times must I say it? I have no intentions of protecting Potter."  
  
Her eyes sparked as she glared at him. "How can you say that? You're a Protego Demon. He's your Charge."  
  
"I will not protect Potter. I hate him for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Oh, I see. It's that ego thing again. You're afraid that people will look down on you if you start protecting your enemy."   
  
"You could never know how I feel. My whole world has been totally turned upside down. I want to deny this. Since first year I have hated Potter. He has been the bane of my existence ever since he refused my hand when I offered him friendship. No instead he chose Weasley and Granger." A guttural growl escaped his throat. "Since then he's done nothing but get on my nerves. Then I find out I'm not fully human and something is pulling me to protect the one person that I hate the most."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It seems to me that you don't hate him as much as you let on. Sounds more like jealousy." By now she was laughing fully.  
  
"There is no way that I'm jealous of Potter."  
  
"No, not Harry but his two friends."  
  
"The Weasel and Granger?" He was taken aback.  
  
"Sure. Protego Demons are very protective of their Charges, sometimes possessively so. He denied your friendship choosing them over you." She didn't let him contest this. "The demon in you was already drawing you to him as it still does. And the sooner you realize that the better. For now you might want to get to class. When you finally come to your senses come find me. Then we can begin your training." She left, her robe billowing around her.  
  
"What is she taking lessons from Snape?"  
  
Harry waited impatiently for Potions to end. Not that it had been a bad class. Actually it had been one of the most bearable Potions classes since he had started at Hogwarts. Snape hadn't berated him the entire time. The man didn't even seem to realize the boy was even in the room. Draco had also been uncharacteristically quiet as well. Not that any of that bothered him. What was bothering him was Blaise Zambini. The Slytherin kept staring at him all through class. Harry couldn't figure out what was the guy's problem? And why hadn't Snape said anything about it? To be exact, it didn't seem like any one noticed.  
  
How wrong he was. On the other side of the room a certain blond had realized where his house mate's gaze was directed. And even though he fought against it, the demon in him didn't like it one bit. Sure he's known for a while that Zambini had a crush on Potter. But the look in the other young man's eyes now was hungry, almost feral. Like he would pounce on the small Gryffindor any moment. And his protective demon side didn't like that kind of look directed at his Charge. If the git tried anything he'd be missing a certain part of his anatomy. Finally his head of house announced that class was over. Draco noticed Potter quickly gather his things and rush out of the room with his friends. He had realized that Weasley wasn't in Potions any more. But Potter's group had grown. Granger was there of course. But so where two of the new transfer students. What were their names again? Oh yeah Roan and Ailis. What was it about the Golden boy that drew people to him?  
  
"Harry are you okay." Hermione questioned. There was something that was bothering her raven haired best friend.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. Just thinking how strange it was that Snape didn't bother us at all today.  
  
She hadn't thought about that. It was rather strange wasn't it? "I don't know, maybe he was sick."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Kari and Ron met the three of them a little further down the hallway.  
  
"So, how did Potions go today?" The red head questioned.  
  
"Actually not that bad."  
  
Ron choked. "Harry, have you gone mental. Since when has a class with the Slytherins and Snape be not that bad? That man's sole purpose in life is to make yours a living hell."  
  
The other boy shrugged. "Well today he fell behind. He didn't say one thing to me."  
  
Now Ron was seriously perplexed. "You're kidding, not one thing?"  
  
"He didn't even ask Harry a single question."  
  
"Merlin, you sure he's not sick or something?"  
  
Harry snickered. "That's exactly what Hermione said."  
  
"I would assume this is not normal?" Roan asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "We normally dread potions. The idea of Snape and Malfoy in the same room together." She shivered. "Most of the time it's unbearable."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ailis asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, he's the slimiest git in all of Hogwarts. Well except for maybe Snape." Ron explained.  
  
"Now Malfoy is the one with the White blond hair and blue eyes right?" Kari asked and adjusted her bag.  
  
Ron laughed coldly. "That's him the great almighty Slytherin Prince."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, I think he's rather cute."  
  
"WHAT!!" The original trio cried in unison.  
  
"What's with all the yelling?"  
  
They all turned around to see the unmistakable red hair of a Weasley. Then there was the unmistakable blond hair of Luna Lovegood sticking out from behind an upside down copy of the Quibbler.   
  
"Hello Gin." Harry greeted her with a large smile on his face. "Hi Luna."  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny smiled a slight blush tinting her cheeks.   
  
Luna just waved and returned to reading her magazine.  
  
"What were the three of you yelling about?" The youngest Weasley enquired.  
  
"Oh, Kari just mentioned that she thought that Malfoy was cute. Can you believe that, Malfoy?" Ron sounded totally disgusted.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, he is kind of cute. What do you think Luna?"  
  
The blond girl just nodded.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Not you two as well."  
  
"My own sister." Ron felt nauseated. "How can you say that after what he and his prat father have down to us over the years?"  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her with wide bewildered eyes. There was a hint of something else hidden in those jeweled depths.  
  
Ron made a gagging motion. "Now my sister is going to run off and join the Malfoy fan club."  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. Just because I said I thought he was cute doesn't mean I'm going to run off with him or anything like that. For goodness sakes I once thought dad was cute. Besides I like someone else." She was almost as red as her hair by the end.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot that you were going out with Dean." He really wasn't too happy about this. Hermione kept telling him to stop being the overprotective brother and let his sister have a life.   
  
"Actually he and I decided to brake up."  
  
Hermione was a bit shocked by this. "Really you two always seemed so happy together. Well, when I saw you together."  
  
"That's just it." Ginny said throwing her hands up in the air. "We were hardly together. He was always more comfortable talking sports with the guys then being with me."  
  
"But Ginny, you love Quidditch." Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I love Quidditch, but he talks football or American baseball. I don't understand those muggle sports."  
  
"So uhm, who do you like now?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
She turned her attention to him and graced him with a sweet smile a light blush on her cheeks. "Well you know Harry. I would tell you but I fear for his safety." She motioned to Ron.  
  
Roan couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Hey." Ron griped.  
  
But Ginny ignored him. "What with the over protective big brothers and all, wouldn't want him to get beat up before I tell him how I feel." She turned to her brother with what looked like a sweet smile. But it was just a little too sweet. "There wouldn't be anything left for me to snog." Her voice was soft and sultry. And just as quickly she transformed from the sexy young redhead woman to the perky fifteen year old girl. "Well, I'm off to Herbology. Come on Luna." She skipped off down the hall the Ravenclaw following close behind.  
  
Ron was fuming. "Why that.." He couldn't help but stutter.   
  
Roan and Kari where trying to control their giggles. Even shy Ailis let out a soft snicker  
  
"Come on Ron. You know she's just pulling your leg." Hermione chided.  
  
"I don't care. I swear I'm going to tie that girl up one of these days. I really think that mum and dad should have told her she couldn't date yet." He took a seat in their Charms class. The others soon joined him.  
  
Kari giggled. "So how old do you think she should be before she dates?"  
  
"I don't know, twenty five, no thirty. That sounds like a nice number."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and Ailis giggled softly.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" His honey haired friend asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He answered, but it was almost like his mind was somewhere else. Or more like on someone else.  
  
She couldn't help but realize how dejected he looked when Ginny had said that she like someone else. It had become quite obvious that over the summer Harry had started to have feelings for Ginny Weasley. And she was almost certain that the red head felt the same way about him. So the question was how long it would take for one of them to admit to the other. She hoped it was soon. Harry would be going through some hard times this year and could use Ginny's love and support. But then who was she to talk. It wasn't like she had gotten up the nerve to tell Ron how she felt. And he was probably to dense to notice. He could really be thick headed at times. But she still loved him. She just couldn't figure out if he had any romantic feelings towards her at all. She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind as Professor Flitwick started class.  
  
Lunch at Hogwarts was always a crazy time. With this many students the noise level was almost constant high.  
  
At the Slytherin table Draco was trying to avoid the attention of his fellow house mates. His mind was focused on other things. 'Where the hell is Potter? Not that I care. Well, okay, maybe a little. No I don't, it's just Potter. If he wants to get into trouble he can get out of it himself. Damn this Demon blood.' His internal conflict was interrupted by some one poking him in the side.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Pansy asked him.  
  
"What?" He asked bewildered.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, are you even listening to me?" Pansy's nose was flaring.   
  
How dare she yell at him, it wasn't like she was the center of his universe. Sure she would like to be his girlfriend and fancied herself his future wife. But it would never happen. He would rather marry Granger that this woman and that was bad. But he had to humor her for his mother's sake. Pansy's mother was his mother's best friend. "Sorry Pansy. I just have a lot of things on my mind." And of course he wasn't lying.   
  
"It's okay Draco dear." She tried to give him a loving smile but it came out more perverse. Her hand came to rest on his knee and then slid to his thy.  
  
His silver eyes glance at her hand and then her pug face. He arched a golden eyebrow in a silent question. One she took the completely wrong way.  
  
Giggling she lightly ran her hand up and down his thigh.  
  
"Pansy." He warned.   
  
Reluctantly she removed her hand. "What I was talking about was what happened in Herbology."   
  
He grumbled. Why did she have to bring up that horrid class?   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I forgot you didn't get your owl in that class."  
  
He personally thought he did pretty well on his OWLS. He had received O's in DADA, Transfiguration, Rune studies, and of course Potions. Charms had been an E along with History of Magic and Astronomy. But he had been shocked to receive only an A in Herbology and care of magical creatures. Not to mention a P in Diviation. But who could learn anything from that woman? What with her predicting Potters death every day.  
  
Again what Pansy was saying faded out. His full attention was focused on the Green eyed Gryffindor. Who had just entered the Great Hall with what seemed to be an ever growing group of friends. He could pick out many of the transfer students. Treble and the two Beazel's were with him. Of course the Weasel and Granger where close by and the little female Weasley as well. Oh and that guy, what was his name, oh yeah Betula. And Lovegood was there with her normal Butter Bear bottle cap necklace. As they neared the tables the ones from other houses separated to their own.  
  
"That guy is really annoying." Pansy sneered looking at the small group.  
  
"Which one?" Draco tried to come across as if he didn't care.  
  
"The new kid, um Betula isn't it? Yeah, his name is Roan Betula. He's a know it all. He's part of the reason that Herbology drove me nuts. He had the answer to every question. And the class was made worse by all the Gryffindors' in there. All three of the Golden trio got in. Can you believe Potter got an O?"  
  
Draco wasn't surprised. Potter had always been better at Herbology than he was. He was more shocked at how Potter had gotten in to NEWT Potions. Not only that, but the prat had received an O on his OWLS. Maybe when not being besieged by Snape he actually gets it. His thoughts were again interrupted by Pansy.  
  
"Longbottom is in there too. I can't believe that dumbbell actually found something he's good at." She kept rambling on but when Draco didn't say anything she grunted and crossed her arms. She scowled and turned her attention to Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Draco kept his eyes on the group until they had all sat down. Then he heard a gasp beside him. Blaise had a dreamy look in his blue eyes and he was practically drooling.  
  
"It really should be a sin for someone to look that good." The other Slytherin gasped.  
  
The Slytherin prince had to admit that if he was interested in guys that Potter would be on the top of the list. Right now the Gryffindor had taken off his tie and had the first couple of buttons of his shirt undone. He wasn't trying to be enticing, but for someone like Blaise it was a definite turn on. Draco himself was surprised by the lack of hair on that chest. He wouldn't be surprised if Potter had never had to use a razor or shaving spell on that smooth face. He reached over and closed his Housemates mouth. "Do stop drooling Blaise. You're looking like a fool." But there was a little more of growl then he had meant and he could feel his fangs growing. He tried to control it, but knew that he was loosing the battle with the Protego Demon inside him. That demon did not like the way his friend was looking at his Charge. 'Damn it.' He growled. There was no way he was going to give in to this Potter was on his own. Of course he kept trying to tell himself that, but the two sides just couldn't agree.  
  
"What the?" He heard someone gasp from the Gryffindor table. The voice was unmistakable. He looked to see Potter glancing down into his lap with a look of fear and amazement on his face. What was going on?  
  
Harry's Emerald pools were focused on his lap and his back was straight and rigid. It almost looked as if he was afraid to move.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Roan questioned his friend.  
  
"Harry?" Kari called trying to get his attention.  
  
He started talking but all that came out of his mouth was a mix of hisses. Some of them were soft and sweet and some a little more guttural.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry your speaking Parseltongue again."   
  
"Parselmouth." Kari and Ailis both whispered.  
  
It took a little bit for what had just happened to dawn on Ron. Then his eyes popped open and he started to shake. "Parselmouth." Both he and Hermione said at the same time. They knew what that meant. Harry had not been able to learn how to speak Parsletongue unless he was looking at a snake or a form of one. That would mean the thing that Harry was staring at in his lap had to be…  
  
Ron cautiously leaned over and peered into his friends lap. Sure enough a small black snake laid coiled there. It seemed to be peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Harry, how did that…how did it.?" Ron couldn't finish. He just raised a shaky finger and pointed it at the scaly creature.  
  
This time Harry turned to look at his friend. "I don't know. I just felt something sliding up my leg. And when I looked down this snake was making it self at home in my lap."  
  
By now even Roan was worried.  
  
Hermione stretched across the table trying to get a better look at their new visitor. The snake moved slightly and a blue opalescent sheen vibrated down its body. "Holly… Harry does that snake have a light blue belly?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Try talking to it."  
  
He turned his attention back to the snake. Again he started to hiss. ("Hello.")  
  
The snake twitched and raised its head. ("Hello.") It hissed back. ("You speak our language?")  
  
("Yes.")  
  
("I was not told that.") It swayed a little as it spoke.  
  
("What were you told and who sent you?")  
  
("The one who brought me, the one who sent me told me to watch Harry Potter. Told me to tell them about Harry Potter.") The serpent let out what could be considered a snake laugh. ("But Arossadra does what she wants. I like Harry Potter more. He is of the Old Ones. The one who brought me is of the Old Ones too. But they are different, they are dark.")  
  
("Dark? Do you mean a dark wizard?")  
  
("Yes, the darkest of the dark.")  
  
Could she be talking about Voldemort? But wait she had said they were of the old ones. Like he himself was. He assumed she meant his Elvin blood. Could that mean that whom ever it was is an Elf? But wouldn't Grandma Gelena know.  
  
("Arossadra, would you mind if I call you Aro?")  
  
("Young Master can call me anything he likes.")  
  
("I'm not your master, Harry would be just fine.")  
  
("But you are my master. My species chooses one master to serve and I choose you.") Her tongue touched his hand. ("We protect the ones we choose.")  
  
("Uhm, thank you. You're a very pretty snake.")  
  
If it was at all possible she held herself up higher. ('Yes I know.") It was quite easy to see her light blue belly now.  
  
Okay, so he had a vain snake. ("Are you poisonous?")   
  
("Oh yes master very much so.") She sounded very happy with herself. ("Would you like me to bite someone?")  
  
He shook his head adamantly. ("No that's okay. You can go back to sleep now if you want.")  
  
("Thank you master it was a long travel.") She slithered herself into his pocket and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Well Harry?" His bushy haired friend prodded.  
  
"Her names Arossadra and yes she does have a light blue belly."  
  
"Bugger." She gasped. "She's a Blue Diamond Viper. I read about them in second year. They're very poisonous."  
  
"Poisonous?" Ron gulped.  
  
"Yeah she seems to be very proud of that. She even offered to bite someone if I wanted."  
  
Ailis squeaked.  
  
"Your new friend is very rare Harry. They were originally thought to come from the Island of Atlantis before it sunk. They are also very much ingrained in the Dark Arts. You sure it's a good idea to keep her?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione. She said that she was sent by some one to watch me but she decided that she liked me better. She said something to the fact that I am of the Old Ones. So is the one that sent her. But I am light where they are dark."  
  
Hermione seemed to take this all in. "Hmm, did she call you master?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
His friend smiled.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Ginny was still a bit scared.  
  
"Yes it's okay. The book said they only bond with one person. They will protect that person with their life."   
  
"Do you think she was sent by You-know-who?" Ailis asked.  
  
"I don't know but who ever it was isn't going to be happy." He got up to head to DADA. Suddenly he pitched forward slightly catching himself on the table. "Holy shi.." He hissed.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron was worried.  
  
Across the room Draco's insides were churning. He had seen Potter pitch forward. The demon in him was trying to push him to rush over and see what was wrong with his Charge. But the Malfoy in him told him that Potter could take care of himself.  
  
Someone sat down next to him.   
  
"I know you insist on denying it, but I can see the battle going on in your body." The person whispered in his ear. He didn't have to look to know it was the insufferable Sandhyra. She sighed "Don't worry. He's perfectly fine. It's just his wizarding puberty."  
  
Inside Draco's instincts calmed at this news. He wasn't sure why he believed this woman he just did.  
  
"Harry." Hermione was very concerned. Her friend was visibly shaking.  
  
He gasped. "I'm fine…it's just my…" He took in a deep breath. "I think it's my…wizarding…puberty." He gasped again as a serge of power ran through him. "I've got to get out of here."  
  
Without being asked the rest of his friends went into action. Kari grabbed his bag while Ron and Hermione flanked each side of him discreetly supporting their friend. Roan fallowed behind in case Harry passed out or something. Ailis and Ginny just fallowed closely. From the Ravenclaw table Keril fallowed them out. Luna waited a little bit and then the Ravenclaw joined them.  
  
Up at the head table Delphine noticed the mass exodus of Harry and his friends. She made her apologies to the Headmaster and excused herself.  
  
Dumbledore too had seen them all leave. He was worried about the young man. But he knew that this was something he had to go through. All young Wizards and Witches had to. Harry's was just a little more extreme.  
  
Harry and his friends had found an empty classroom. By now they could feel the waves of energy coursing through their friend. He was shacking slightly. His eyes closed tight. His hand pressed up against the cold wall for support. The rest of them heard something hissing and looked to see the little snake raise itself out of his pocket.  
  
("Master?") Arossadra hissed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slightly. By the look he gave her she knew what he wanted. Carefully with the help of a shaky hand she removed herself from his pocket and found a safe spot on the floor. Just in time too because right after that a particularly strong surge coursed through him. He lost his balance and fell to his knees.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried. She ran to him throwing her arms around his shoulders. He was really shaking now.  
  
A strong wind began to blow through the room and a couple of windows shattered.   
  
The door flew open to reveal Delphine Evalnphire.  
  
"Professor." Hermione called trying to help steady her friend.  
  
"Everyone cover your ears. Kari please come here."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Sing."  
  
"Are you sure, you know what it can do?"  
  
"He is part elf, it will be fine! We need to calm him down."  
  
The blond closed her eyes and started singing.  
  
My life goes on in endless song  
  
above earth's lamentations,  
  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
  
that hails a new creation.  
  
The wind had died down and Harry had stopped shaking. But his magic was not totally calm yet.  
  
"A little more Kari." Delphine coxed.  
  
Through all the tumult and the strife  
  
I hear its music ringing,  
  
it sounds an echo in my soul.  
  
How can I keep from singing?  
  
Harry's magic had calmed now. He had let himself lean against Ginny. His eyes were closed and his arm had found its way around her waist.  
  
"Thank you Kari." Delphine said smiling at the young girl. She patted Hermione's arm to signal that they could uncover their ears.  
  
The book worm was excited to see that her friend had calmed down. "Kari, what just happened?"  
  
The girl kept her hazel eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I'm not exactly human. I'm a Siren."  
  
"A Siren? You mean like in the Odyssey?" Never missing a chance to learn something new she couldn't wait to ask her knew friend some questions.  
  
Kari laughed. "No not exactly like the Odyssey. Homer might have been a great man. But he was a Muggle and so had their superstitions about our kind. True we can entrance when we sing but we don't do it to kill. Well most of us don't. My older sister was damn tempted once."  
  
Hermione giggled. Things were getting more and more interesting. First she finds out that Harry is part elf. Now one of her knew friends wasn't even human but a siren. Why not, Delphine had said that not all Wizards and Witches were human.  
  
"So I guess Harry is part Elf." Keril stated.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, it was something that he just found out this summer."  
  
He shrugged. "Since we're sharing secrets about our lineage. I think it would just be fair to say that Ailis and I are Demons."  
  
Ron choked.  
  
"An Incubus and a Succubus to be exact."  
  
Ailis just nodded agreeing with her brother.  
  
"So you guys don't?" Roan questioned.  
  
"No." Ailis answered. "It is part of us and the temptation is still there. But we said we wouldn't if we were allowed to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, that's good." Ron was happy to hear that.  
  
Hermione looked like she was trying to sort something out. "So now we have a part elf, an Incubus and a succubus, a siren, and a dryad." She pointed to Roan.   
  
"And a Morde." Luna's quiet voice broke in.  
  
"A what?" Roan asked.  
  
"A Morde. They're an ancient people who take on a familiar form to put their victim at ease. They choose this by creating a psychic link with their victim. There is also another form we take, but it's hard to explain." She noticed the looks on their faces. "Don't worry. I'm the real Luna. I haven't taken on this form to try to put you at ease."  
  
Hermione had to agree with her. It's not like Luna's look really could put someone at ease.  
  
Delphine thought that she should explain. "The Morde is a rare species. Because of some ancient wizarding families thirst for power they arranged marriages between their children and Morde. Through the centuries the full Morde line has all become extinct. But many magical families have Morde blood in their lineage. Like any other lineage every now and then the blood lines powers come to the surface."  
  
"Hey Harry…Oh my." Hermione gasped as she turned to her friend.  
  
Ron who had his back to the boy-who-lived quickly turned around. And almost fell over when he saw the scene that was playing out before them. Ginny had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck with his around her waist. And they were lost in their own world their lips wondering over each others.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm ready to stop him from attacking Harry.  
  
But he shook it free. "It's alright Hermione. I'm not going to do anything. Sure it's a little shocking but it's Harry. If she has to be with anyone he's the best one. I know that he won't do anything to hurt her."  
  
She was happy to hear this. Because Harry needed all the love he could get. And it sure seemed like Ginny was willing to supply. 


	12. Chapter 12 Sing Me a Lullaby

Alright this happens to be one of my favorite chapters. Delphine is just great in this chapter. Warning there are a lot of songs in this chapter, and I'm sorry if it comes across as a song fic to those who don't like them. And sorry Merika, but I decided to use a different song for Harry, I wanted a more upbeat mood. But thank you for your info anyway. And before anyone says anything about the fact that one of my songs is to recent for the time frame I'm sorry. I really tried to find a song from the time that fit the mood I wanted but I just couldn't. I also tried to find popular British songs of the time. It was very hard to look them up on line. I ended up using Blur Sweet Song, Josh Groban My Confession (I love this song it's so beautiful. I think it fit's Harry's feelings for Ginny perfectly.) I also mention the New Kids on the Block (Okay, I admit I was one of those teeny boppers that liked this band, but now I don't. I guess this dates me a bit right.) I Could Have Danced All Night from My Fair Lady (Love that movie.) And of course Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (I just couldn't help my self.)  
  
I'm sorry if all my OC's are a little confusing. But they do all have their part in the story, if not in this one than the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel for year seven. Hopefully if I ever get this one finished, It's already longer than I planned. But there is one OC that will no longer be in the story, Ora Ran. Sadly I have cut the subplot that she fit in and I no longer need her. The subplot was not really fleshed out and would have just confused things. I'm a little upset about this because she was one of my favorites. But I'm keeping her on the side lines for later story perhaps.  
  
Thank you very much violet7amethyst for your very informative review. And yes Roan and Amai will come in later. But Amai won't really appear for quite a while sorry. I really like him as well he's so fun to write. His name stands for sweet but mischivevious. And about Harry and Ginny lasting yes that is the plan. Of course I find my stories taking on a life of their own so you never know.  
  
Doughgurl2008 You should be happy because Draco will get over his hatred of protecting Harry very soon. And about Blaise and his crush, well, wait till the end of this chapter and of course the next one. And no professor Flitwick isn't a Hobbit but it would be funny.  
  
Sorry this would have been posted earlier but I was on a ban. I posted a story that I really didn't think was anything worse than some others I've read on this sight. But I guess it was because it was pulled for being over the rating I gave it. So if there is anything that anyone think goes against the rules please tell me and I'll remove it my self.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. And thank you to the Harry Potter Lexicon and The Sorcerer's Companion.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sing me a Lullaby  
  
Harry and Ginny were totally oblivious to what was going on behind them. Their total focus was on memorizing the taste and feel of each others mouths. With slight moans the hands started to gain minds of their own wondering over each others bodies. One of hers left his neck to trace light designs on his back. His fisted in her hair bring their faces closer together.   
  
Finally the need for air caused them to break apart. Bright blue eyes slowly opened and quickly locked with bright emerald green ones.  
  
"Wow." Ginny gasped a bright blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
"Wow is right." He looked dazed as he tried to get his heart beat to return to normal. "But Gin, what about that other guy you like?" He couldn't help the ache in his heart. Over the summer he had really started to have feelings for the spit fire in his arms.  
  
She laughed slightly. "Harry you silly goose, it's you." She cupped her cheek with his hand.  
  
He was shocked. Part of him couldn't believe that what she said was true. He had been brought up most his life believing he was abnormal by the Dursleys. And when he had found his real home in the wizarding community he still felt a little out of place. He was the famous Harry Potter. He couldn't go anywhere without someone watching him staring at his scar. No matter how he tried he couldn't be normal. He had to be the one of the most powerful wizards. The one that was to destroy the dark lord, the savior of the magical world, and now part elf he just couldn't be normal. But searching her face he found nothing but sincerity. He felt his stomach flutter. With these people he had found friends that accepted him for just being him. He had found the family that he never had. He had found love. He reached up and pulled her back in for another kiss.  
  
Delphine couldn't help but giggle. "Uhm, you two really should think about getting to class."  
  
They pulled apart, blushing.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry snickered. He got to his feet helping Ginny up as well.  
  
His mentor and now Professor removed a small silver pocket watch from her robe. "It would seem that class has already started. I'll give you all a note that will excuse you." She waved her wand and a piece of parchment for each of them appeared. "Just show your Professor these and it will all be explained. Now off to class all of you." They grabbed the piece that had their name on it and left the room. "Oh, and Harry, I hope that I'll see you signed up for my class on Saturday. I think you'll like it." She gave him a bright smile.  
  
He smiled back. "I will Professor." He grabbed his sheet and ran off to join the others.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kari, Roan, and Ailis all had the same class next. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were surprisingly not late. Actually the Professor hadn't even showed up yet. The group found a table in the middle of the room and waited for the new teacher to arrive.   
  
"I hope that this teacher is better than the last one." Hermione sighed as she opened her book.  
  
"Yeah me too." Harry murmured. He rubbed the back of his hand. Mrs. Weasley had gotten a salve from Madame Pomfrey that got rid of the scar that Umbridge's quill had left. But it couldn't get rid of the memory of the pain he had gone through last year at the will of that horrible woman. He couldn't help but wonder where she had gone now.   
  
Ron and Hermione couldn't miss the look on their friends face. Ron patted his arm and Hermione rubbed his back.  
  
Just then the door in the back of the room opened and their teacher made his entrance. Passing down the middle of the desks he made his way to the front of the class.   
  
"Ooh, he's cute." Kari sighed.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco sat near the back of the room. His arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. He didn't really know what to expect from this new teacher. But anything had to be better than last year. Sure he had joined Umbridge's little squad but he never really liked the teacher. She was an awful bore and he often felt like falling asleep in her class. The fact that she treated them like they were three year olds didn't get past him either. One eye opened when he heard the door to the room open.   
  
"I guess the blighter has shown up." He stretched and made him self presentable for class.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome sixth years. I apologize for being late. I had a slight pressing family matter come up at the last minute." Professor Dale had a large smile on his face. "I am your new Defense against the Dark arts Professor. Now I believe you never really know someone unless you get to know some personal information about them. So let's see. I've lived in Britain most of my life. I've done a little bit of traveling. Greece happens to be one of favorite spots so much magical history. Yes I do have a penchant for magical history. I'm really interest in ancient myths."  
  
Hermione almost jumped in her seat. Harry was pretty sure she was excited about talking to this teacher about everything he knew.  
  
"My favorite food is Strawberries. I can't stand Oysters. And my favorite colors are dark red and green, emerald green to be exact. Now I understand that your last Professor was rather lacking. So please forgive me if we repeat some of what you went over last year. I hope to give you a little more information any maybe open your eyes to some knew insights. And later in the year I plan to work in some of the so called Mythological animals that I have studied through the years."  
  
Again Hermione gave a bit of a jump. Ron let out a soft giggle.   
  
"Now if you would please turn to page 458 I would like to go over Hags. Now could anyone tell me what a hag is?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Of course know it all Granger." Draco sneered.  
  
Harry over heard the Slytherin and turned in his seat to send a scathing look at the blond.   
  
"Yes Ms. Granger. Or is it alright if I call you Hermione?"  
  
Some of the girls sighed.  
  
Hermione simply nodded. "The Hag is seen as many things. They are sometimes seen as a spirit associated with the harvest and spinning. It is also thought that some like to torment and eat people. Even thought there haven't been any cases of this in many centuries. But even though they don't eat people they still have evil intentions to them. And often like to sit on someone while they sleep taking away their breath and causing nightmares."  
  
"Thank you very much Hermione." He gave her a radiant smile. "Now could anyone tell me the most well known Hag in Britain?"  
  
This time many hands shot up. "Yes, Blaise." He pointed to the dark blonde slytherin.  
  
"That would be Black Annis."  
  
"That is correct. She is supposed to have blue skin and long white teeth. Can anyone tell me anything else about this Hag? Dean Thomas?"  
  
Dean looked absolutely terrified. "Sorry sir, but I really don't know much about Hags." The boy bowed his head sure that house points were going to be taken away from them this time.  
  
"That's perfectly alright Dean. I don't expect all of you to know about every creature in your book. Just pay extra attention because their might be something pertaining to Hags on the finale exam. Now Harry could you enlighten us a little?"   
  
Harry was now glad that he had all those long talks with Remus during third year. Sure they mostly talked about his parents and their past years at school and the Marauders. Not to mention their many talks about Dementors. But they had also had long talks about some of the creatures that would be covered in their book. "Black Annis is said to live in a cave that she made. Out side the cave is a large oak tree that she uses as a perch to keep an eye out for little children to eat. It is also said that when not in the tree she stands out side her cave on a pile of Human bones. Of course it has since been realized that much of this is fabrication. She does live in a cave with a large oak tree out side of it. But she does not eat little children. This is a story made up by mothers to stop their children from wondering off. In reality she has a real taste for live stock and has been known to pick off the unsuspecting cow or sheep. But just because she doesn't eat people doesn't mean she likes them. She is still not a hag you would like to mess with. She has been known to mislead the traveler and lead them to their death. And if one is unfortunate enough to camp outside her cave they should be prepared for a long fitful night."  
  
"Thank you very much Harry ten points to Gryffindor. Now I would like to go on to how to recognize a Hag and the ways to escape one."  
  
"Wow Harry, that was amazing." Roan patted his friend on the back. "Where did you learn all that?"  
  
"During third year from Professor Lupin. I wasn't allowed to go on Hogsmeade weekends. So I spent much of my time talking to him. He really was quite knowledgeable on many things pertaining to the dark arts."  
  
Professor Dale spent the rest of the class explaining to them the many slight signs that someone is a hag. He also cautioned them again about the ones that often frequented the Leaky Cauldron. Of course those ones where rather mild and not really malicious to humans. Still they were not to be taken lightly.   
  
"Now for our next class I would like you to pick once dark curse and write a simple one foot essay on it. Now I don't want you to consult any other books than this one. I want to see what you have learned over the years. You will not be marked down on this assignment. I've heard some of the stories of your old Professors. And believe me I won't mark you down because that charlatan Lockheart couldn't figure his way out of dark spell if it hit him straight in the forehead." A loud snicker was heard from most of the class. Even the slytherins joined in. "I will see you all later."  
  
"Oh great." Ron moaned as he gathered his stuff to leave.  
  
Hermione patted her friends back reassuring him that it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
Roan couldn't help but laugh. And even Harry bit back a giggle.  
  
The week went by pretty fast and soon it was Saturday already. Most of the students were sleeping in enjoying their first free day of the year. But that was not the situation for Harry and his friends. They had awoken early and were donning their school uniforms.   
  
Harry slipped his arms into large sleeves of his robes and fastened it. "Thanks for taking this class with me Ron." He smiled at his tall red head friend. He wondered if that boy was ever going to stop growing and just fill out his frame some. He had become very lanky over the years. But he had lost some of his freckles helping him to look a little older.  
  
"Sure Harry. I don't think Hermione would let me get of this one. You know now she is. Take any chance to learn something new. And actually I'm looking forward to seeing what Delphine has to teach us." He tried to adjust his robe a little more. But no matter what he did they still hung about three inches to short. "Dam, I've out grown this one as well. And it's one of Percy's old ones." He grumbled and fastened it realizing he'd have to resign himself to short robes for now. "Stop snickering Harry." He chided his friend. "I guess I'll have to write mum. I wonder if Fred and George's old ones would fit. They were a bit taller then Percy. But just the thought of what kind of charms they might have put on those things makes my stomach churn.  
  
Harry knew that the Weasley twins were notorious for casting interesting charms on the items they handed down to their younger siblings. Well mostly Ron since Ginny was a girl and really couldn't wear a boy's uniform. Just the other year Ron had received one of their ties. He decided to wear it one day. Then had to have it cut off because of the tangle charm the twins had cast on it. Poor Ron swore he had kinks in his fingers for a week after ward. Supposedly from trying to unite it as it wound itself into more complicated knots.  
  
Roan exited the bathroom brushing at his spikes with his fingers.  
  
"I swear you use more Hair Loc Gel than Malfoy." Ron groaned.  
  
"Hey just because you don't see any reason to do anything with that mop you call hair. That doesn't mean all of us are that uncaring."  
  
"I don't need to make myself look like a pompous prat. Any way Harry doesn't use any of that hair junk."  
  
The teen ran his fingers through his inky locks. "Tried, it doesn't work."  
  
This caused the Blond Dryad to smirk. "See." He sneered, his full lips taking on a malicious twist very reminiscent of a certain Slytherin. "Any ways, Harry doesn't need it. His hair makes him naturally sexy."  
  
The subject of the conversation started coughing. "What?" He choked out.  
  
"At least that's what most of the girls say. Don't swing that way myself. Sorry Harry, I just don't find you sexy."  
  
Harry felt relieved.  
  
"Nope, I go for Blonds myself."  
  
"Oh so you like Malfoy." Ron goaded.  
  
"NO! Gross don't make me gag. That idiot can go stuff himself. I like girls Ron, Girls." By this time the three of them had made their way onto the landing that connected the girls and boys dorms.  
  
"It's a good thing you cleared that up for us." Hermione laughed.  
  
Roan's head shot around his dark green eyes wide. A blush was starting on his cheeks.  
  
Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and Ailis stood behind her trying not to giggle. But Kari was already giggling. Actually she was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.  
  
"Wouldn't want to think that you went for Flobber Worms or something?" Ginny joked.  
  
Lavender made a gagging motion with her finger.  
  
"I don't know." Kari snickered. "I'm told some Sphinxes are rather good looking."  
  
"Arrhhh!!" Roan threw his hands up in the air and headed down to the common room.  
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had been sitting by the fire when Roan came stomping into the room.   
  
"What's up with him?" Dean asked the group that fallowed quickly after him.  
  
Roan turned quickly. "Don't you dare, don't you dare answer that." He ordered as he glared at the rest of them.  
  
Seamus smiled his brown eyes sparkling. "Ooh, sounds like something juicy. Do tell please."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sorry guys we're going to be late for Professor Evalnphire's class. Are you two going?"  
  
"Nope." Dean answered. "I can't carry a tune to save my life. But Seamus is. He has a wonderful singing voice."  
  
Roan grumbled something. "Alright come on let's go. We can decide who wins the singing contest later."  
  
They arrived at the classroom on the third floor to find Keril and Luna waiting for them.  
  
Ailis ran up and hugged her brother.   
  
They entered the classroom and noticed there was quite a crowd. There was a mix of students from all four houses.  
  
Harry was surprised to see Malfoy lounging in the corner flanked by Parkinson and Bulstrode. Silver eyes lifted to Emerald. The Gryffindor quickly averted his gaze.   
  
"Don't look now mate." But I think that Malfoy is giving you the evil eye."  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on Ron. I really don't think that he would try that in school."  
  
"Please everyone have a seat. Now first things first take off your robes and ties. Also undo the first button on your shirt." A soft murmur made its way through the students. "This will be the normal way we begin this class. School rules state that all students must wear robes to open classes." She also removed her dark blue robe. She wore a nice blouse with a simple purple velour skirt. "Personally I don't think you can sing so restricted."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco was surprised. It might be possible to actually enjoy this class. He hadn't really known why he decided to take this class. Not many of the Slytherins had been interested. They believed it to be a waste of time. But there had been a few. Of course there was Pansy, and Millicent. A few others were spread out here and there. He was shocked that he didn't see Blaise any where. The list was there for anyone one to see. Even he knew that Potter and his pack were going to be there. He had been certain that Blaise with his fascination with Potter wouldn't give up a chance to gaze. Maybe that's why he had taken the class. The demon inside him was determined not to let his friend get anywhere near his charge. A soft growl escaped him. Why couldn't the two sides of him just agree? Hopefully the one not to protect Potter would win.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The idea of enchanting people with singing is a rather ancient form of magic. No ones really sure where it started. It's mentioned in Homers Odyssey. The Sirens were known to sing passing sailors to their death. What's not well known even among the magical community is that Sirens do not really deserve the status they've gained. Yes Sirens can sing to enchant. They seem to have a natural ability for it. There are very few of them that are not able to sing. But even fewer actually sign to kill. Their songs can have many different effects. But for most human listeners all that is accomplished is to put them to sleep. That is until they are better trained. Most have to be in their mid twenty's to early thirty's until they are fully able to control it. Kari Treble please come forward."   
  
Kari bid her friends' good bye and joined their Professor at the front of the class.   
  
"But there is one thing that all Sirens are good at, judging the amount of enchantment in some ones voice. It just so happens that we are lucky enough to have a siren in our class. Ms. Treble will help me judge all of your abilities for this subject. Now I know that most of you are not going to like this. But you're going to have to sing in front of everyone. I'll have you come up one at a time and pick any song that comes to mind. Now this isn't going to go in any order so nobody has to get anxious when it comes close to their time. You all just get to stew together. Oh and don't worry about trying to focus on enchanting at this time. I have put a spell on this room that will bring out your natural ability if you have it. Later you will have to concentrate or it will just be normal singing."  
  
Harry wondered if elves could be sadistic. It certainly seemed that Delphine had a bit of it in her.  
  
Using her wand she cast a spell on her role list witch would cause a name to light up. That person would be the lucky victim. "Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Pansy's face blanched. She got to her feet and joined the small group at the front. Wringing her hands she glanced around the room with nervous anticipation. She stood shaking for a bit trying to think of a song to sing. Suddenly her eyes focused on someone and the perfect song came to mind. 

( _What am I to do  
  
Someone here is really not happy.  
  
Put myself on a line,  
  
It seems I never got through to you.  
  
So I wean myself off slowly.  
_  
Her voice was sweet and quiet.  
  
_ I'm a darkened soul,  
  
my streets all pop music and gold.  
  
Our lives are on TV.  
  
You switch off and try to sleep  
  
People get so lonely.  
  
I believe I believe I believe  
  
Everything's out to sea.  
  
I believe I believe I believe   
  
That is the way it should be.  
  
I hope you feel the same.  
  
Everyone is dying  
  
Stop crying now here comes the sun.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you no no no.  
  
It takes time to see what you have done.  
  
So I wean myself off slowly.  
  
I believe I believe I believe  
  
Love is the only one.   
  
I deceive I deceive I deceive I deceive  
  
Cos' I'm not that strong  
  
Hope you feel the same.  
  
And now it seems that we're falling apart.  
  
But I hope I see the good in you come back again  
_  
_I just believed in you.)_

A few of the girls were sniffling as she finished but most everyone had an ache in their hearts.  
  
Delphine looked to Kari.  
  
"She has the ability. It's very slight right now. But just needs some training."  
  
This is how it went through the rest of the class, each student taking their turn in front. Ron did well with a partial rendition of a popular wizard song by a new group called Macbeth. Hermione sang a soft version of I could have danced all Night from My Fair Lady. She had a beautiful voice. She was actually able to cause many of the students to actually get to their feet a dance. Andrew Jericho, a fifth year Hufflepuff didn't pass when he sang what was supposed to be a version of a song by an American group called New Kids on the Block. It was bad. He ended up shattering the windows. Like Dean had commented, Seamus had a beautiful voice a nice deep Baritone. Even Neville did well. His was a little shaky but Delphine was sure he had a chance. By now there were very few left.  
  
"Blaise Zambini." Delphine called.  
  
Draco was confused. It would seem that his housemate had signed up for the class. So where was he?  
  
"Blaise Zambini?" The Professor took a quick glance around the room. "Zambini?" Again no answer. "No, alright." She returned to the list." Draco Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy's mouth became dry. He really wasn't looking forward to this. He had never been really good with singing. So again he wondered why he took this class. As he made his way to the front He heard a murmur from Potters group. He thought he heard Weasley say something about 'could he be any whiter?' He ignored it though and turned to face the rest of the class. Clearing his throat he began to sing.   
  
_ ( Twinkle Twinkle little star  
  
How I wonder what you are.  
  
Up above the world so high  
  
A ringing sound started to reverberate through the room.  
  
Like a diamond in the sky.)_  
  
There was a loud crashing noise as the windows shattered again. A Ravenclaw screamed as she passed out and a couple of other students looked as if they were going to loose their breakfast.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Please stop." Professor Evalnphire ordered.   
  
Kari was leaning against a table looking sick herself. She shook her head giving Draco an apologetic look.   
  
He hated to admit it, but he actually felt touched by that smile. She was a Gryffindor after all so there for beneath him.  
  
"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy." It was quite obvious that he did not have the ability. She took out her wand and aimed it at the windows for the second time. "Reparo." The glass flew back into its frames. "Would someone please Ennervate Ms. Green?"   
  
Harry felt butterfly's in his stomach. He knew that he was the only student left. He knew that Delphine expected him to do well in this. He just hoped he didn't let her down.   
  
"Harry Potter." She finally called his name.  
  
"Good luck Harry." Ginny gave his hand a squeeze.   
  
Draco couldn't help but be intrigued. He was curious on how the raven haired young man would do.  
  
Harry could feel all eyes on him as he stepped in front of the class. He felt dizzy, until his eyes caught sight of his friends and locked onto Ginny's. He started to sing the first song that came to mind. As the words came out a couple of gasps could be heard through the room.  
  
(_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
  
The true love you're giving.  
  
I have ignored every blessing.  
  
I'm on my knees confessing.)_  
  
He started soft and quiet. But the look of pure love on Ginny's face filled him and his voice became stronger.  
  
"I didn't know Harry could sing?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Neither did I." But then she really had never heard Harry sing. Except during the rare times they actually sang the Hogwarts school song. And you couldn't really hear any one person during that.  
  
"He has such a beautiful voice." Ailis whispered.   
  
Hermione was a bit shocked as a feeling of love and happiness flowed through her. Harry's tenor voice flowed through her instilling it right in to her heart.  
  
(_That I feel myself surrender  
  
Each time I see your face.  
  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
  
Your unassuming grace.  
  
And I feel my heart is turning,   
  
Falling into place.  
  
I can't hide   
  
Now hear my confession.)  
_  
Many of the people who had loved ones in the room where holding each other already. And those who didn't were eyeing some hopeful prospect.   
  
Ron found his hand reaching over and grasping Hermione's of its own accord.  
  
Pansy couldn't keep her eyes off the one that she had sung her song to earlier.  
  
Even Draco Malfoy found it hard to keep his eyes off a certain young Woman.  
  
Ginny ached to hold Harry in her arms. But she could feel each word caress her and hold her in a tight embrace.   
  
Ailis couldn't keep her eyes of f the raven haired man in front of them. But instead of a look of joy she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
(_I have been wrong about you.  
  
Thought I was strong without you.  
  
For so long nothing could move me.   
  
For so long nothing could change me.  
  
Now I feel myself surrender  
  
Each time I see your face.  
  
I am captured by your beauty,   
  
Your unassuming grace.  
  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
  
Falling into place.   
  
I can't hide  
  
Now hear my confession.)  
_  
By now Harry's eyes where totally focused on Ginny her ocean blue eyes staring into his.  
  
(_You are the air that I breathe.)  
_  
Hermione and Ron were now staring at each other.   
  
Pansy was crossing the room intent on getting to someone.  
  
Ailis smiled sweetly wiping away her tears and tried to pull her eyes away from Harry.  
  
Draco stayed rooted to his seat. But his silver blue eyes stayed rooted to a pair of hazel ones.  
  
_ (You're the ground beneath my feat.) _  
  
Ron cupped Hermione's cheek.  
  
Another hand reached for Pansy's out stretched one.  
  
Ailis didn't notice the Dark green eyes staring at her.  
  
Draco still stayed in his seat. But now his fingers twitched as if he wanted to hold someone.  
  
_ (When did I stop believing?  
  
Cause I feel myself surrender  
  
Each time I see your face.  
  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
  
Your unassuming grace.  
  
And I feel my heart   
  
Falling into place.  
  
I can't hide  
  
Now hear my confession.  
  
I can't hide  
  
Now hear my confession.)_  
  
His two best friends where engrossed in their first real kiss.  
  
So were Pansy and her man, Justin Finch-Fletchy.  
  
Ailis just wanted to hide. And she was too caught up by the boy-who-lived to notice the blond that was reaching for her.  
  
Draco had moved to the edge of his seat. His heart told him to get up and act on his feelings. But the Slytherin in him told him to keep his ass where it was.  
  
(_Hear my confession.)_  
  
With the last part of his song Ginny was on her feat and in his arms in record time.  
  
"Oh, Harry." She cried bringing her lips to his in a searing kiss.  
  
Delphine stood shocked. She had expected Harry to do well with this. He was after all a direct descendent of the Evalnphire family. And all Evalnphires excelled at enchantment singing. But she had not expected this. She wasn't upset with him. Actually she was very proud. He had been the best of the entire class. She didn't need Kari to tell her that. The young girl seemed rather distracted at the moment any way. She really needed to get things under control before there was one large orgy. She was certain that Dumbledore wouldn't like that.  
  
"Class, class? Please if you could please pull yourselves away from the other so we can get on with class?" The strong clear voice of their teacher effectively broke through the euphoria they were feeling.  
  
"Oh, my." Hermione gasped pulling away from Ron. They both blushed a bright crimson.  
  
Justin and Pansy pulled apart. "Wow!" They exclaimed in unison.  
  
Draco was finally capable of pulling his eyes away from the hazel depths that had so held his attention. Instead they came to rest on his fellow house mate. "Oh Merlin." He groaned feeling rather sick at seeing Pansy entangled with Finch-Fletchy. He was a mudblood after all.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley could you please take your seats."  
  
The two of them were a bit reluctant to break apart. But they didn't want to give everyone a show either. They were luck that the rest of the class was still to misty minded to comment on the fact that Harry's hand had somehow found its way up the back of Ginny's blouse.  
  
"Wow Harry, I didn't know you could sing." Ron cheered as he poked his friend.  
  
"Neither did I."   
  
Delphine explained that the next few classes would allow those that didn't get it this time a chance. Other than that class was over for the day.  
  
Everyone headed back to their dorms to change into their Saturday clothes.  
  
"My Lord, are you sure this is such a good idea?"  
  
"Do you question me Lucius?" A hooded figure hissed.  
  
"No my Lord." The tall blond man bowed at the feat of the other.  
  
"The snake was ineffective. We need another way to break the child. This boy may just be that way. He already has feelings for Potter so will not fight the Imperius to much." The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the stunned and unmoving body of Blaise Zambini. "Imperio."  
  
Blaise jolted to life as words were whispered in his ear.  
  
Okay, I know people are going to kill me now. I'm terrible with cliffhangers. Runs and hides in nice dark deep hole hoping no one has heat seeking bombs.


	13. Chapter 13 Blaise Zambini and a Grim

Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope that this answers some of the questions about Blaise and maybe even make up for the Cliffhanger I left last time. I know that the title probably gives a little bit away but oh well hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. Kicks her muse bad Eshien don't listen to that he is just a little messed up in the head. I would never claim to own them.

Chapter 13

Blaise Zambini

And a

Grim

Draco pondered over the fact that he had not seen Blaise all day. And not only that but the boy had skived a class that would have give him a perfect chance for Potter watching. Blaise never passed up a chance at his favorite hobby. So where was the bloody git? And better yet why did he care? He tried to tell himself that it was because Blaise was his friend. The other blonde was probably the closest thing that he had to a best friend in this house. The rest either feared him because he was a Malfoy. Wanted to get closer to the prestige, power and money he held as a Malfoy or were just to plain dumb to think for them selves. And that was one thing that Blaise was good at, thinking for himself. He had openly admitted his feelings for The-boy-who-lived. Being gay was not a problem with the Slytherins but being infatuated with Potter had been. Blaise really didn't seem to care. He stole any chance he could get to stare at Potter. And had absolutely no qualms about doing it right in front of the other Slytherins. This open attitude and strong will was the reason Blaise was his closet friend. He knew the other young man was not just fallowing him like some lost puppy.

Just then the door opened and in walked the subject of his pondering. "Blaise, where have you been?"

"What does it matter to you Draco?" His friend snapped.

Now this was different. True Blaise thought for himself. But even he was not bold enough to cross the Malfoy heir. "I only asked because you missed class this morning."

Brown eyes burned with anger. "Well excuse me. I didn't know I needed the great Draco Malfoy's permission to change my mind on a class. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." That said he stomped towards the sixth year boys dormitory.

Something wasn't quite right here. He fallowed the other Slytherin. But the green curtains were pulled around the others bed by the time he got to the dorm. He'd just have to talk to him tomorrow.

The blonde demon yawned and stretched. He knew he should get up. He needed to talk to Blaise. But when he pulled back the curtains of his four poster he noticed that Blaise was already gone.

"Damn." He cursed. He quickly got ready and headed down to breakfast. The great Hall was a bit empty since it was Sunday and many of the students were still asleep. Blaise was no where to be seen. He glanced to the Gryffindor table. Sure enough the Gryffindor group was already there, with the addition of Lovegood and the older Beazel from Ravenclaw. They all seemed really excited about something.

"Get him Harry." He heard Granger cry out.

"Yeah, cream him." The female weasel cheered.

"Hey." Weasel groaned.

Potter just laughed but kept his eyes focused on something in front of him. Then a smug look spread across his face. "King to E5." Oh so they were playing wizards chess.

The weasel's mouth fell open. "I can't believe it. You beat me."

Poor Weasel, life's a bitch. Now were is Blaise? The other Slytherin didn't show up at all during breakfast.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go talk to Hagrid. I have a question about our homework."

"I swear Harry, your getting as bad as Hermione." Ron groaned.

Kari giggled. "That's where you're wrong Ron."

"Thanks Kari." Hermione thanked her friend for backing her.

"Yeah, Hermione already has it done." Keril added.

The rest of them laughed at this. Even Dean, Seamus and Neville who sat near by laughed.

"See you later Harry." Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"By Harry." Ailis waved shyly.

"See you later."

Across the room a pair of Silver eyes also noticed him leave. He let his eyes fallow the other boy out of the room. They continued as he turned towards the main entrance and Hagrid's hut. He was about to look away when he noticed a shadowy figure fallowing the Gryffindor. Wait a minute did he just see blonde hair? Could that have been Blaise? And why was he fallowing Potter? Draco's stomach started to churn. His demon instincts were screaming at him to fallow his Charge. And this time he listened. Something was not right here and he had a really bad feeling about this.

At the same table a certain violet eyed woman noticed his departure. She also recognized the look on his face. "It's about time." Sandhyra whispered.

Harry made his way quickly to Hagrid's hut. In all actuality he really didn't need to as Hagrid about his Homework. Their last class had been on Dwixle Birds. Which weren't birds at all but small dragons with bird like wings they seemed harmless enough. This was rather odd for Hagrid who seemed to have an affinity for dangerous animals. There had been Nordbert and Fluffy from first year and of course Buckbeak during third. But Harry didn't really see Buckbeak as that dangerous. He was just like a big Parrot who liked to be fed and scratched. Then again that was a large Parrot that could kill you if you didn't respect it. Malfoy could attest to that. But the Dwixle Birds were actually pretty small only about twelve inches. They seemed blissfully happy to flutter around tethered by their small golden leashes. That was of course until Neville tried to pet his and it bit him. The bite wasn't really that bad. Their teeth were very pointy, but not really big enough to do much damage. No it was the poison of the Dwixle that was dangerous. Neville's hand had blown up like a balloon and turned purple. Hagrid had to rush him to the Hospital wing and class was dismissed. The Homework had been to write a one foot parchment on the Dwixle Bird poison and how it reacts to the body. Also it's functional use in the wizarding world. It had actually been a quite easy parchment to write. And as Ron said he was starting to be more and more like Hermione. He had surprised even himself by getting it done already.

No he wasn't going to talk with Hagrid about the homework. He wanted to ask the half giant some questions about his snake Arossadra. She seemed as if she was happy but he hadn't found much about Black Diamond Vipers in the library. And Hagrid knew more about dangerous creatures than anyone he knew. The only other person he could possibly ask was the new DaDa instructor Professor Dale. Sure he seemed like a nice enough person. But it probably wasn't such a good idea to mention that that you had an animal that was associated to the dark arts to an unknown Professor. No, Hagrid would be the best choice for now. He only wished he had brought Aro with him. She had caught a particularly large rat last night and was contently sleeping and digesting in the home he had made for her. He only hoped that the rat had not been someone's pet. He had quick flashes back to third year.

"Potter." Some one called.

"What the?" He started to turn.

"Locomotor Mortis."

He felt the spell hit him before he had a chance to block it. There was the familiar sensation of all possible movement in his legs ceasing. And the unwelcome feeling of being thrown off balance, then he hit the floor. What the hell was going on here? Who would cast the leg locker curse on him?

"There can't have you running away now can we?"

He recognized that voice. "Zambini? What in Merlin's name do you think your doing?"

The Slytherin hooked his hands under the smaller boy's arms and pulled him down an empty hall. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty head over Harry." Her turned the Gryffindor over, and lifted Harry's hands over his head. He muttered a spell and ropes extruded from his wand efficiently binding the slender wrists.

"What the hell?" Harry pulled on the binds, but couldn't get them to release. It seemed that the blonde had attached them to the base of a statue. "Zambini, let me go."

The other boy didn't even acknowledge the demand. Instead he straddled Harry's hips. Pointing his wand at the smaller boy's legs. "Finite Incantatum." And the leg locker curse was removed.

Instantly he started to wriggle and squirm trying to get out form underneath Zambini. But he was no match for the much taller and very muscular Slytherin. "Zambini you bastard get off me and remove these ropes now."

"Such pleasantries Harry." He ran a finger down an exposed arm causing it to twitch. "Why not just calm down. I promise you'll enjoy this." His voice became husky.

"I'll enjoy what?" He choked when he realized the look on the other ones face. "Holy shit. No you can't do this." His wiggling became even more persistent He knew he had to get away because there was no if ands or buts what Zambini had in mind. He was going to rape him. "Please Zambini don't do this mmmhh." His plea was cut off by the blonde bring his lips down on his, and after much fighting Zambini shoved his tongue past Harry's lips and into his mouth. Pure fear now gripped the Gryffindor. His magic started to react to his fear causing power to course through his body. But it wasn't enough to remove the blonde. But the surge of magic caused him to sense something coming from Blaise. The signs of a spell seeped from the young man. And it was a spell he recognized, the Imperious.

"Oh, you don't know how long I wanted this." Blaise groaned as he released the others lips.

"Zambini, please, don't do this. You're under the Imperious. You can fight this."

"You're wrong Harry. I've wanted you for so long." He placed soft kisses down the Gryffindor's cheeks nipping lightly as he came to his neck.

"But, but you don't want to force your self on me." Harry gasped as adept fingers started to undo the buttons of his dark blue shirt.

"I just want to show you how much I love you." Blaise groaned as the first bit of chest was revealed to him. He brought his lips to Harry's color bone. The smaller boy yelped as he bit down on the sensitive area.

"This is not how you show some one you love them!" Harry cried.

"BLAISE!" A shocked voice called.

Harry's tear filled emerald eyes glanced over the blonde's shoulder to see Draco Malfoy. Oh, why did it have to be him? Now he was done for. Malfoy would probably just stand there and laugh as he was totally humiliated.

"Oh, Draco." Blaise gasped. "Harry and I were just having a little bit of a romantic moment."

"A romantic moment is that what you call this? It looks more like you're trying to take advantage of him." Draco moved closer.

"Stay back." The other Slytherin latched his arms around the smaller boy. "He's mine and I will do what ever I want."

Harry was shocked when he saw Draco's eyes start to glow red.

Draco's demon blood started to surge. His fellow house mate was threatening his Charge. And Draco realized that he couldn't fight it any more. He knew that no matter how much he hated it there was not way around it. It was deep inside him to protect Potter. He would not let anyone harm his charge, violently or otherwise. "Get off him Blaise." He growled.

"And what do you think you can do about it." Blaise raised his wand and pointed it at his friend.

"Don't push me Zambini." His fangs started to grow and he could feel his claws appear.

"You don't even have a wand." The other Slytherin sneered.

"Malfoy, don't, it's not his fault he's under the imperious."

The buzz in Draco's ears was almost deafening. But the voice of his charge was able to break through. The Imperious curse?

Then Harry did something he didn't believe he could. "Blaise, Blaise, look at me Blaise." The pissed off boy turned to the bound Gryffindor. "Kiss me Blaise please. I want to feel your lips on mine again." Harry hoped he sounded seductive. Because he didn't feel seductive his body was shacking with fear. He watched as Blaise's face softened and he lowered his wand coming towards him. "Now!" Harry cried.

Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it at his friend he called out "Finite Incantatum!" The spell hit Blaise straight in the back knocking the blond forward onto the smaller boy. A few tense moments passed before Blaise started to move again.

"What, where am I?" His brown eyes opened to come face to face with bright emerald. "Oh Merlin, Harry." He pushed himself up and away from the other boy.

Harry quickly pushed him self up and away from both Slytherins. He moved closer to the statue he was bound to.

"Who did this to you Harry?" Blaise asked shakily. He had a bad feeling in his heart.

The raven haired boy started at him fear in his large green eyes.

"Oh gods, I did, didn't I? I know it was. Something in my head kept telling me to take Harry. I tried to fight it. But I couldn't." Blaise was shaking now.

Harry felt sympathy for the blond. "It wasn't your fault Blaise. You were under the Imperious curse. You couldn't control it."

"I know, I know. But it still doesn't change that fact that I almost raped you." His brown eyes took in the disheveled look of the small boy. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry." He stepped towards him.

Draco roared and jumped in between Harry and Blaise. His Protego Demon instincts told him to keep this guy away from his charge. His lips were pulled back to reveal his fangs. His shoulders were hunched and legs bent ready to pounce if he needed to.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry was confused.

For now Draco ignored his charge and kept himself focused on his fellow house mate. "Back off." he hissed.

"But Draco." Blaise tried to move forward taking out his wand.

Draco's red eyes focused on the wand. And some where in his fogged mind it registered that this was a weapon that could be used against his Charge. "No." He growled and launched himself at Blaise.

"NO!!!" Harry cried.

The Protego Demon stopped suddenly just before he hit his friend and his red eyes focused on his Charge.

Harry wasn't sure why, but it seemed that Draco listened to him. "Leave him be Draco. Don't hurt him." He focused on Blaise. "Just leave, I'll get out of this by myself."

"But?"

"Just go. I don't think I can stop him next time and he will kill you."

Blaise eyed the Gryffindor and then the Slytherin. He nodded and ran away.

Draco growled and readied to run after the person who had hurt his charge.

"Draco no, leave him."

The blonde was seething as he turned his eyes on his charge. But with Blaise gone his Demon blood was starting to calm down now and the silver blue was returning to his eyes. The claws retreated and his teeth were returned to normal.. "Potter." He growled. But it wasn't in anger. He pointed his want and Harry's bound wrists. "Diffindo." The ropes were severed.

Harry rubbed his wrist. "What the heck was that all about Malfoy? Why did you protect me?"

"Believe me Potter, It's not like I want to do this. I really have no choice. I've tried to fight it since last summer. But I can't any more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Protego Demon Potter. Do you even know what that is?"

The Gryffindor shook his head.

"I don't have time to explain the whole thing to you now. But basically it's a breed of demon that is part Veela. Like a Veela they choose one person to bind themselves to. But it's not as a mate, but as a protector. It's someone that they are physically stronger than, even if the person is magically stronger. This person is their charge and they will protect them with their life if need be."

"You mean, that I'm your Charge?"

"Yes Potter. Don't let it go to your head. I have no control over it. It's not like I chose to protect you my demon blood did. I was almost certain this summer but I knew for certain on the train. I tried to deny it, but it was a loosing battle."

"Wait, no." Harry jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean Potter?"

"I don't want this. I don't need you to protect me. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

The blond sneered his hands on his hips. "Could have fooled me you didn't look like you could hold your own against Blaise."

"He snuck up on me and bound my wrist." But he knew that Malfoy was right. He couldn't even push the Slytherin off him with all his strength. "But protection from you is the last thing I want."

"Well it's not like I want this either Potter. But there's nothing that either you or I can do about it."

"NO!!" The Gryffindor cried. His magic had still not calmed down from the attempted rape. "No."

Draco groaned. This was not going well. He needed to do something. Suddenly his instincts kicked in again. He grabbed the Gryffindor and crushed his lips to the others.

Harry's green eyes popped open. What was going on here? What did Malfoy think he was doing? Didn't he say that he had to protect him? Then why was he kissing him?

Draco's stomach turned. This was the last thing he wanted. For one it was a boy, two it was Potter, and three this boy was just almost raped. He felt a warm sensation as some magic poured from him and into Potter and somewhere in him he knew the bond was completed. He pulled himself away from Harry pushing himself away. "Yuck, gross." He whipped at his mouth.

Harry glared at him. "What are you talking about? You're the one that kissed me." Now his magic was really starting to get out of control.

"It's not like I wanted to. The bloody instincts made me. I guess it sealed the bond."

"Sealed the bond you prick, you too..." He gasped a particularly strong power surge bringing him to his knees.

"Potter, are you alright?" Draco didn't know why he cared, but he did.

"No, I'm not alright." He shook as he felt another surge.

Draco was shocked to feel the walls around them begin to vibrate.

"Oh Gods, I need to get out of here." With strength He didn't know he had Harry launched himself to his feet and sprinted for the front door.

"Where do you think your going Potter?" Draco called as he chased after him. He caught the Raven haired seeker right in front of the sundial at the end of the wooden bridge. He could feel the younger boy shake and the energy flowing through him. He had never felt so much raw magical energy before. Just how powerful was Potter?

"Let me go Malfoy. I have to get away from here." He pulled himself free from Draco and raced off towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Potter, you can't go in there you'll be killed." Again Draco chased after his charge. But it wasn't long before he lost the smaller boy in all the under growth. He stopped, searching with his demon senses. The bond between them was now complete, he should be able to use that to find Potter. But he didn't get a chance before he heard an excruciating cry and a powerful burst of energy knocked him off his feet. "What in the bloody Hell?" That was Potter it had to have been. Getting to his feet he raced into the forest. The only thought on his mind was to find his Charge. He was in danger in this forest and could be harmed if he didn't get to him in time. He could sense him now. He wasn't far ahead. Plunging forward he broke through some remaining brush and came to a complete stop. "Shit." He hissed. Around him was just pure destruction. It had to have been a circle about ten feet in radius. The trees around the edges were flattened to the ground. But as you got closer to the center there was nothing left that could be recognized as trees. And lying right in the middle of the whole thing was the crumpled form of Harry Potter. "Potter." He called running to his charges side. He bought his ear down near the boy's mouth. He was still breathing just unconscious. He wasn't surprised with the amount of power he just extruded. He was about to pick up the boy when he heard hoof beats behind him.

"Infidels invading are forest bringing destruction."

He turned to see a small heard of Centaurs at the edge of the circle. This was not good. Centaurs were haughty creatures and figured that any attack on their forest was a personal attack on them. Even if that attack couldn't be helped. He knew his Charge was in danger. He could feel his demon attributes start to appear again.

The leader stepped forward to address him. He was large with a shiny brown back end and a long grey beard. "Boy, move away and leave you are not of interest. It is the midnight haired one that has wrought this destruction. We must deal with him."

Draco crouched ready to attack. "You will do no such thing." He growled. "I won't allow it."

The Centaur laughed. "You really think you can stop us. A human and a child no less?

"Human, who said anything about being human?" The demon sneered. He pulled back his lips and hissed through his fangs. Claws ready to strike he spread his wings blocking the Gryffindor from view. "I am a Protego Demon you fools. And I will not let you any where near my Charge." He growled and launched himself at the Centuars. They fought back, but except for the front one all the others were cowards when faced with a creature they didn't recognized. After only a little while the younger ones had fled leaving only the old leader to face the Demon. "It seems they have abandoned you."

The old Centaur gasped and backed away favoring its right back leg where there was a large gash. "You have won this time child." And he fled.

He breathed heard trying to catch his breath. He had not been expecting that. He needed to learn to keep himself under better control so that he would be able to use some sort of weapon or even his magic. His thoughts were interrupted bye the snapping of a twig. Whirling around he noticed a large black dog enter the circle. Could this be a grim? He growled reading himself for an attack. But the dog only started at him. Somehow it broke through his instincts that this animal meant no harm towards his Charge. He cocked his head and looked at the animal curiously with his red eyes. "Who are you?"

The dog strode forward right up to the prone figure of Harry. It growled slightly at Draco, but then turned its attention to the smaller boy. Whining it nudged Harry's cheek with its wet nose, and then licked it.

Slowly those intense emerald green eyes opened. "Huh, where?" His gaze focused on the large dog above him. That now seemed to be grinning. Could dogs grin? Shocked he rubbed at his eyes. He knew his vision was bad with out his glasses which he seemed to have lost. But there was no way they were that bad. Maybe he was dead, this couldn't be. "Sirius?" He gasped.

The dog nuzzled him again and slowly it changed from the large black dog to a tall dark haired man about thirty six years old. "Hey there Harry." His Godfather smiled down at him gathering him in his arms.

"Wait, but how, you're..." The boy's mind was working over time. He was already physically and magically exhausted because of what just happened. And now this he couldn't figure it out.

Sirius laughed. "Yes Harry, I know I'm supposed to be dead. And I'll explain it all to you later. But right now we need to get you back to Hogwarts." He picked him up cradling his Godson close to his chest.

"But they'll find you. You'll be sent back to Azkaban." He didn't want to loose Sirius again.

"Again I'll explain it later. Sleep now." He smoothed back the raven hair trying to calm the boy.

Heavy lids started to fall over emerald eyes. But the boy fought, afraid his godfather would be gone when he woke up.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't leave. I'll be here the entire time. I'll be there when you wake up." He began the long walk back to the castle. He held the now sleeping child in his arms and a very confused demon fallowing closely behind.

Just as they exited the forest Draco turned with his wand out stretched. "Accio Harry's glasses." Not long after he cast the spell the blacked rimmed glasses landed in his open hand. He cringed when he saw them. They were mangled. The left lens was missing and one temple was bent in three different places. He wasn't sure if even the occulus reparo spell could fix these. That would be something they would worry about later after Potter had woken up. For now he raced after his Charge and the man that was supposed to be dead.


	14. Chapter 14 The Hunt

Okay I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long but I hope you like it.

There are a few words in here that might need explaining.

The word Necto for the Unicorn is latin for: to tie up, bind, fasten. And yes the reason for that will be explained later actually a lot later like in the sequel but I needed it here for back story sorry.

Thanks everyone for their reviews and just know that this story is not dead just taking its own sweet time in letting me write it. Of course if my muses would just whisper it faster in my ear it might get done faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I've just stolen them for a while but I plan on keeping them forever. Wait did you just hear a growl uhm...a..nice doggy nice doggy. I know I have a biscut in my pocket somewhere. But which head do I feed it to? Okay okay, I'm only barrowing them for a little while now will please not eat me Fluffy? No alright there is only one thing for me to do. RUN LIKE HELL!

Chapter 14

The Hunt

Inside the castle the power surge had been felt. It had rattled the walls of the sturdy building. In the Great Hall goblets had exploded and a few of the large windows had shattered. The teachers were now trying to calm shaken students and heal the few trifle wounds that had occurred. But at the Gryffindor table there was one set of students that was shaken for a different reason.

Ron was pale. "You don't suppose?"

"It had to have been." Hermione answered.

"Harry." Kari gasped.

"But so much power." Keril stated. They could tell the blast had originated from a bit of a ways off. But the raw power that had slammed into them had been immense.

Ginny sat with her arms wrapped around her. Tears were streaming down her face. "It was Harry." She sobbed. She quickly got to her feet and ran out of the Hall.

"Wait Ginny where do you think your going?" Roan called after his friend as the rest of them chased after her. They caught up with her just outside the door.

"Ginny, what do you think your doing?" Her brother asked.

She was looking franticly every which way. "I need to find him. He needs me." She cried. "I need to find him." She slumped as she let herself be pulled into Keril's strong grip.

The incubus ran his hand through her fiery locks. "Shush, calm down. We'll find him." He consoled.

She fisted her hands in his shirt leaning her forehead against his chest. Her tears soaked the grey silken fabric.

Ailis came forward tears also in her light blue eyes. She started to rub the girls back reassuringly. "Yeah, we'll find him." She soothed.

Ginny gasped for air as she tried to stop her crying. "Yes, I need to calm down." She chanted to herself. "Me being upset will only upset him even more." She took in another breath her entire body shuddering. She closed her eyes and thought about her handsome boyfriend. His beautiful green eyes smiling at her as they so often did. She envisioned his coal black hair and how it felt to run her fingers through it. She laughed as she remembered how he would pout when she messed it up even more than it already was. Then he would give a futile try at smoothing the unruly mass down. No matter how hard he patted it just wouldn't lay flat. Not that she minded. She loved the way his hair had a mind of its own. It was one of the things that made him so alluring, so down right sexy. She had loved his hair ever since she had first met him back in his first year. Even then she recalled thinking that it wasn't possible for someone to have such black hair. A large smile spread across her face.

"You calmed down now?" Ron asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go find Harry."

Roan scratched the top of his head. "That's all well and good, but where do we start?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked at each other. "The Hospital Wing." The three of them said in unison. With that the group headed off to find their part elfin friend.

* * *

Poppy had been a bit shocked when a tall man that she didn't recognize had burst into her ward. But it didn't take her long to recognize the small form he held in his arms.

"My goodness. And just when I thought that he might make it one year with out being brought to the hospital wing. Bring him over here." She motioned to a bed near the window. She started to bustle around searching for the potions she thought she might need. "So what is it this time? Broken bones, he get attacked by some strange creature again? I swear I see him in here more than any other student."

Sirius smiled. The woman sounded exasperated. He knew that it was all for show. He knew the woman really did care for the green eyed Gryffindor. How could she not after all the times she had to take care of the boy. "No, nothing that drastic this time just some out of control magic. He hasn't fully finished going through his wizarding puberty."

"Really, but his birthday was in July, one would think." Then she remembered what the head master had told her about Mr. Potter. "Well, I guess considering the circumstances it's to be expected. Here, have him drink this." She handed him a cloudy blue potion. "It will help him gain his strength back quicker. Um, sir, don't consider me rude. But who are you?"

Draco was shocked. Surely Madame Pomfrey could recognize Sirius Black? He had only been the most wanted man in the wizarding world since their third year. Sure he had cleaned up quite a bit. One could even say he was handsome. But he wasn't totally unrecognizable.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather." He gave a slight bow to the witch.

This shocked Draco even more. He had expected the man to make up some story. Not come strait out and tell the truth. But Madame Pomfrey didn't seem upset at all. Actually she seemed excited.

"His Godfather, oh dear." She smiled brightly. "This is just great does Dumbledore know?"

The man smiled. "Yes the headmaster knows. He's the one that got in contact with me telling me that Harry was in need of help. I've been detained for many years and have not been able to be with him. But I plan to spend every moment I can with him from now on." He looked at the sleeping figure of his godson. "No, I lost him once before and I don't plan on letting that happen again." He brushed some of the boy's hair from his face.

The witch watched the affectionate touch. "This is just wonderful. Now Harry won't have to go back to those horrible muggles. I never really liked them. I don't care about the protection magic. I don't think they took care of the boy to well. He was always so skinny I wonder if they fed him enough. You make sure to put some meat on those bones of his." She stated sternly. "I'll leave the two of you alone, but what about him?" She pointed to Draco. "I know how much those two don't get a long."

Sirius shook his head. "No, its okay let him stay. I don't think you'll have to worry about anything." He sent the boy a knowing look.

"I won't harm Potter." Draco stated and he meant it. His Protego demon side wouldn't allow him to harm his charge.

"Very well." She left the room.

Sirius pulled out a wand and transfigured two small stones into chairs. "Have a seat. Oh and can I have Harry's glasses." He took them from Draco. "Hmm, I think he's going to need new ones. I'll have them ordered straight away."

The demon was cautious but took the seat that was offered to him. "Where did you get a wand? I would have thought they broke yours when you were sentenced to Azkaban."

The man laced his fingers together resting his chin on his joined hands. "They did. But Dumbledore thought it would be handy if I acquired a new one. So I stopped at Olivanders before I came here."

"But wasn't that rather foolish, the old man remembers every wand he's ever sold and each person." Surely the man with the half moon shaped pupils would recognize the escaped convict.

The Animagus snickered. "Nope, he didn't recognize me at all."

The blonde's mouth fell open. "But how, I don't get it. You were the most wanted man in the entire Wizarding world. Well except maybe for You-Know-Who. How can nobody recognize you?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." He waved one slender finger. "There are still those out there that do recognize me. You for instance and Harry, and I'm sure his friends will have no problem. Not to mention Dumbledore. No not everyone has forgotten, just most of them. You see that was the way she planed it. That's what she told me after all."

"What, who planned it?"

"Lady Gelena. She's a high elf and Maiden of Avalon. Not to mention Harry's Grandmother."

Now Draco was totally shocked. "You mean Potter is part elf. And not just that but he's related to a high elf and Maiden of Avalon?" But that would explain a lot of things. How The-boy-who-lived was so powerful. Not to mention how he could throw off the imperious curse. It was very hard to control an elf magically. One needed a potion to accomplish that. And even then it had to be a very strong potion to get through their mental defenses. Or you would have to have some sort of connection to the elf. Draco remembered the stories he had been told about the Dark Lord controlling Potter last year. The Scar was the only way he could have possibly accomplished that.

"Yes, Harry is part elf. And believe me I was as shocked as the next person." He took Harry's small hand in his fingering the ring on the boy's finger.

"So what about you, how did you come back?"

Sirius sighed. He knew it would come to this sooner or later. And he would have to repeat it to Harry when he woke up. "I did die, I think. Actually I'm not quite sure where the veil leads. I floated in what seemed like oblivion. There were voices all around me, but I never saw anyone else. The only thing I saw was Harry's face in my mind over and over again. I had the feeling that I had let him down. The only feeling I felt was despair. Deep down I knew that I had failed him. If left him alone again after all he'd been through. And knowing Harry I was sure he would blame himself. I tried but I couldn't find a way to get back to him. Time didn't seem to pass. I had no idea how long I was there. But suddenly I felt another presence and that's when I saw her. At first I thought she was what the muggles call an Angel. She had long silvery blond hair and large blue green eyes. Those eyes reminded me so much of Harry's same shape and all. She smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand."

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Are you the one they call Sirius Black?" Her voice was soft and crystalline._

_"Yes, I am he."_

_"Finally I have found you. I have a favor to ask you. I know that you want to see your friends Lily and James and believe me I don't blame you. If you stay here much longer you will be sent to be with them. But I must tell you it really wasn't your time to die yet."_

_He was shocked._

_"I can take you back you know. To the world you left behind. Please don't look at me like that. I am a member of the High elf council, and a maiden of Avalon. The later gives us certain gifts. If it was not the person's time to die and if it hasn't been that long we are able to raise a person from the dead. But it has to be their choice and only for a good reason. And this is a really good reason. I know a young boy who would be very happy to see you and really could use you there right now." She knew he would know who she was talking about._

_"Harry?" He asked hopefully. Oh how he wanted to see his dear Godson again. He meant more to him than anything. Sure he wanted to see his lost friends. But he knew they would understand and would tell him to return to Harry._

_"Yes he is such a sweet child. But he's so confused right now and needs the backing of someone he loves. I wish I could be there for him. But I'm afraid that it is impossible for me to leave Avalon for long periods of time even if it is to be with my Grandson."_

_He gasped. "You're Grandson? But I thought. You mean Harry is part elf?"_

_"Yes, he just found out this summer. He is a direct descendent of my family line, a very distant grandson."_

_He was sure if he could have fallen he would have by now._

_Tears pooled in her eyes. "I wish I had known this before. He would never have been sent to those horrible relatives. But it wasn't until he started to come into his elfin heritage that we found him. But believe me I won't allow him to be alone anymore. That is why I've come to ask you to return to him. He needs you now more than ever. I will make it so that most will not even remember who you are. There will be those that need to know. And of course there are some of certain races and those with a strong emotional attachment to you. But it shouldn't be a problem for you to be around him in your human form everyday."_

_Now he began to cry. She had just granted every wish he ever had. "There was no need to even ask. Being with Harry right now is the only place I would want to be. And I will protect him no matter what."  
"Thank you." She waved her hand and a bright light surrounded him. As it faded he found himself on the floor of Dumbledore's office._

_"Ah, welcome back Sirius. I believe we have a lot to talk about." The ancient mans blue eyes sparkled with joy._

_End flash back._

* * *

He told Draco everything as he remembered it.

"But now I have a question for you. And you better answer me truthfully because I won't think twice about mangling you if you have any ill intentions towards Harry. But why are you of all people protecting him? I've heard the stories. You two hated each other. Not to mention you're a Malfoy and the son of a deatheater one of Voldemort's inner circle. So why protect the Dark Lords greatest enemy?"

Draco growled. He explained how over the summer that his Protego Demon lineage was revealed to him and how it went from there.

"So you need to Protect Harry because he's you Charge."

"Yeah, that's the basis of it."

"Hmmm."

The door opened and in rushed Harry's group of friends. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in front Luna not far behind. The four of them stopped dead in there tracks as they saw the man sitting next to their friend. But unfortunately the rest of group behind them couldn't stop fast enough and the result was a domino effect toppling them into a pile on the floor.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't surprised at their reaction. He didn't think that Gelena would erase the memories of Harry's friends. It would have made things far too awkward.

The group of seven teenagers tried to untangle themselves.

"Here let me help you." The ex prisoner pulled Hermione from the pile.

"Sirius, but how could it be."

He sighed. "Let's get this mess figured out and I'll explain to you all at once."

After some sorting and much story telling latter they all understood how he had come to be there alive. And why Malfoy was there.

Suddenly a strong burst of magic swept through the room and the cabinets and beds started to shake.

"No, no mother." Harry started to moan and thrash on the bead.

"Harry, Harry." Serious called to his godson. "Harry." But no matter what he did the boy just writhed and shook.

"Mother, no!" He cried.

"Harry!" Ginny wailed and she grabbed her boyfriend. "Harry please calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." She could now see bolts of energy trailing all over his body. But it seemed her words were getting through to him. "Please Harry darling for me." Tears fell down her cheeks and dropped onto his face. "I don't want to loose you. I love you." She placed a light kiss on his forehead, and then his lips.

Slowly he stopped shaking and the energy that was raging through his body calmed down. "Ginny?" He whispered. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close so that she lay on the bed next to him.

"Harry!" She brought her lips to his in a mind blowing kiss.

Sirius arched an eyebrow eyeing the rest of the teens. "When did this happen?" He questioned quietly.

"It started this summer. But they only just admitted it about a week or so ago." Hermione explained.

"Ah, I see." He turned his attention back to his Godson and his Girlfriend. Who were now engaged in a full fledged snog session "Don't you think we should interrupt. They might not like the idea of us watching." He wondered if it was too late to give Harry the birds and the bees talk. He watched the couple for a bit longer and decided it was probably a waste of time. He didn't think Harry would do anything stupid. But it was quite obvious he loved this girl very much. They actually reminded him of James and Lily in a way. Harry with his jet back hair that was always messy and Ginny with her russet locks flowing in waves and slight curls down her back. The only differences was that Lily's hair had been darker and Harry wasn't quite as tall as James. When he noticed a wayward hand snake up the back of the girl's shirt he decided it was time he stopped it. After all he didn't want to be privy to an all out shag. Not that he wanted them to shag, they were too young. Of course Harry would probably argue that fact. He was ready to hear 'I am sixteen you know.' Sure his godson was sixteen but he wasn't ready to let go of the over protective Godfather mode yet. "Excuse me, you two, but there are other people in the room."

"Oh shit." They heard Harry hiss pulling away from the redhead vixen.

Ginny giggled. She sat up and adjusted her blouse so it sat better.

Harry peaked around his girlfriend to glance at the other people in the room. "Uh, hi guys." He greeted. He had a sheepish grin on his face. He squinted trying to focus on everyone.

Ron's face was as red as his hair. Sure he was fine with his sister dating Harry. But the two of them snogging right in front of him was something totally different.

Hermione was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. She couldn't help herself. Ginny had a self confident smile on her face. That girl wasn't afraid of anything. But Harry looked as if he was about to pass out.

Kari was laughing giving them two thumbs up.

Keril shook his head and smiled. His arm was around his sister. Ailis had her face buried in her brother's chest.

Roan had created a sign that read snog'ometer, 10.5 in bright red letters.

Luna fidgeted with her butter bear bottle cap necklace. She didn't seem bothered at all.

On the other side of the bed Draco wore his trade mark smirk.

Sirius stepped into his godson's line of sight. "I see there are some things that have progressed while I was gone."

Harry had almost forgotten about his Godfather. "Sirius!" He cried as he tried to jump off the bed so he could hug the man. But his legs gave out under him. They felt as if someone had hit him with the Jelly Leg curse.

Sirius bent quickly to catch him. "Oops careful you used a log of magic earlier. I'm sure you'll be a little woozy for a while."

Green eyes filled with tears. "Sirius." He threw his arms around the older mans neck.

His Godfather pulled him in tighter. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. "Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No Sirius, it's my fault. If I had kept my head on straight and gone to Dumbledore and not raced in to things none of this would have happened."

The ex-convict grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him away. Not enough to pull the boy from his embrace, but enough to look him straight in the eye. Bright vibrant blue bore into tear streaked jade. "Now you listen hear Harry. You did nothing wrong. You thought with the thing that powers you the most." He placed a hand on the left side of the boy's chest. "Your heart. It is the thing that gives you most of your power. I noticed it back in your third year. You didn't think twice about coming after Ron. Instead of only thinking about revenge for you and your parents against Pettigrew, you thought more about what would happen to Remus and me. And you have always been there for your friends and others along the way. In that way you are so much like your mother. She didn't care who needed help she was always there for them. Yes Voldemort used this against you. And you came out flying. You were able to direct your group and hold your own against a large group of Death Eaters. That is more than many Aurors. I was the one that got myself in trouble. I got to cocky I took Bellatrix for granted and paid the price. Your mother always used to say I was to thick headed for my own good and this time it not only hurt me but the ones I love. I left you alone and blaming yourself but it isn't your fault. Your heart is what makes you strong never forget that and never change. Because someday it will be what saves you and brings you strength when you need it the most."

Harry smiled and pulled godfather close again.

Sirius ran his fingers through the boys moonlight streaked ebony hair. Wait a minute, moonlight streaked, it was the middle of the day. He lifted his fingers letting the silken threads fall through the gaps. Sure enough, there where silvery white strands mixed in with the pitch black threads. "Uhm, Harry, don't look now, but I think you're getting grey hairs."

"What?" Green eyes looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not kidding. Take a look for yourself." He transfigured a glass into a mirror and handed it to Harry.

Sure enough the silver streaks were mixed in with his black hair. "Bugger, how did this happen?"

Hermione fingered a lock. "It's not grey, it's white, silvery white."

Ginny brushed some bangs from his face. "What could have caused this?"

"It's his elfin magic." Delphine answered as she entered the hospital wing.

Sirius was confused. "Excuse me, who are you?"

She laughed. "That seems to be a common question."

"Don't worry Sirius, she's okay." Harry reassured the man. "This is Delphine Evalnphire."

"Pleased to meet you, you must be Sirius Black."

He just nodded and shook her hand.

Pleasantries aside she got down to business. "With this last magic surge Harry tapped into some of his Elfin magic. Gelena did say that there could be some changes. The elfin line that Harry comes from is predominantly the fair haired kind."

"So this is permanent?" Harry was worried.

"No, I don't think so. Just try to imagine yourself with black hair again and it should return to normal."

He closed his eyes and after a little while the silver darkened to black. He sighed, "At least it wasn't pointed ears."

Delphine didn't take that as an insult. Gelena had told her about the boy's fears. And she couldn't blame him. Being the savior of the wizarding world people probably stared at the poor kid all the time.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, could you imagine that?"

"Ron." Hermione warned.

"I mean, what if you and Ginny get married someday. Your kids might have pointed ears. That would just be too funny."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Sirius roared. He could feel his godson shaking in his arms and the splatter of warm tears on the back of his hand.

Ron was abashed. Right away he knew what he had done was wrong. He could see the quivering form of his friend. "Gods Harry, I'm sorry." He stepped forward but was stopped by Roan who just shook his head.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned worry imbedded in his voice.

The part elf stood. His legs were still a bit shaky but they held his weight. "Sorry, but I need to go." With his head still bowed he ran from the room.

"Harry!" Ginny called running after the guy she loved.

"Ron, you shouldn't have." Hermione chided and ran after her friend.

Ron stood their dumb struck. He really hadn't meant anything by what he said. He was just kidding around. But sure enough he spoke without thinking and that always got him into trouble. He knew Harry's emotions were on edge already. What with his elfin heritage, not having his wizard puberty under control yet, oh and let's not forget the sudden return of Sirius. And didn't Malfoy say something about Blaise Zambini? He was shocked from his thoughts when someone back handed him knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell?"

A very pissed off protego demon stood over him. "Weasley you idiot. You are blooming lucky that I know hurting you would only hurt Potter later. Or I would beat the shit out of you right now." Draco surprised even himself with how protective he had gotten since the bond had been completed. But he couldn't control himself. He gave one more warning growl and ran out of the room after Potter.

"You really made a hash of that one Ron."

"Shut up Roan."

Harry ran out of the hospital wing. He stopped for a little while and then turned to the right heading up the stairs. Wiping at his eyes he made it to the landing before his legs gave out under him again. Grabbing the banister he tried to pull himself up but the damn appendages just wouldn't cooperate. "Hell." He grumbled. To make things worse his sight got a little blurrier and the world started to spin.

"Harry?" Ginny sat down next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ginny, believe me I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore." He couldn't meet her eyes.

She grabbed his cheek forcing him to look at her. "Now listen here Harry. I don't care what happens but I will never stop loving you. And if someday we do get married and our kids end up with pointed ears I'll love them just as much."

He searched her eyes but all he saw was love and truth. Crying he flung his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Ginny I don't know how I've gone without you for so long." Running a finger down her cheek he kissed her lips lightly. "I can't believe that I've looked past you all this time. How could I have missed such a gem?"  
She smiled. "Easy, I was your best friends little sister." A giggle escaped her lips as she rubbed her hand around the back of his neck. "You tried to see me as the little sister as well." She gasped as he slid a hand down her side. "I'm just glad that you got past all that." And with that they joined in a heated kiss.

"Oh come one get a room and bang her already." A snide voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Malfoy." A girl's voice hissed. "You bloody bastard."

Then the sound of the wind being knocked out of someone could be heard.

"Did you have to elbow me in the stomach Granger?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh hiding his head in the crook of Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione made her way to her two friends. "Harry are you okay."

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine just needed to get away."

She rubbed his back. "I understand. That was wrong of Ron. He didn't mean anything by it he just didn't think."

He lifted his head and gave her a weak smile. "It's alright Hermione. I know he didn't mean it. That's just Ron. It was more me than anything. It's something that I've worried about all summer. I hate being watched already and if those silver streaks had been permanent or I had gotten pointed ears could you imagine how people would stair. I guess I'm just a weak fool for even thinking about such things."

She patted his arm. "No Harry you're not weak. I don't think any of us can know what you go through every year being placed under the microscope. It's enough to cause anyone to be self conscious. But just remember no matter what we will always be there for you."

He nodded. His eyes closed, he just rested for a little. The something dawned on him. "Has anyone seen my glasses?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Draco just watched the three friends. He should just leave. He had done what was needed of him, he had protected his charge. But something else kept him there. The hate he had felt for the smaller boy was quickly disappearing. It was been replaced by a familiar need, one he had not felt since his first year on the train. He had wanted to by Potters friend then. It seemed that his demon blood was determined to make him try again. It would make things easier when it came to protecting his charge. But could he get along with them? Sure he didn't really have anything against Potters new friends accept that most of them were Gryffindor. But he had a long animosity towards Weasley, Granger and Potter. Then again there was that possibility that Sandhyra had been right. And this entire time the only reason he hated them was because he was jealous thatPotter chose Weasley in the first year, and later made friends with Granger. Could he get along with the three of them? Could he give it a try?

* * *

"My Lord." The elder Malfoy bowed in front of the other man.

"What happened Lucius?"

"My Lord it would seem that the plan with the Zambini boy failed."

"And why did he fail?"

The other man hesitated. "It would seem that someone interfered."

Suddenly the other man rounded on the blonde. "Cruccio.!" He called. Lucius cried as he writhed in pain. The evil man held the spell for a few more minutes. When it ended the tall man fell forward falling on to his hands and knees. "You should know better Lucius. I know very well that your son was the one that interfered. Did you not tell me that this summer you discovered that he was a Protego Demon?"

"Yes my Lord. I'm sorry, I believed that if my son was to serve anyone it would be you."

"Tsk tsk, you of all people should know that a Protego Demon can not choose their charge. Your son has good tastes though. He has chosen a very powerful wizard to protect. But he makes things difficult."

"I'm sorry my Lord, I will deal with my son."

"No, no need. We will deal with him later. I will not allow anyone to get in the way of my greatest desires." The tall man sighed. "But now Lucius let us speak of our other undertaking. Have we found her yet?"

"No my Lord the Unicorn still evades us."

The menacing man steepled his fingers. "Well then let us...LOOK HARDER!" His voice had started out calm and composed but by the end he was seething with anger. He needed that Unicorn if his ultimate plan was to work. But she was no normal Unicorn. True she was pure white and beautiful but instead of having a white spiral horn hers was pure smooth silver. But this hunt was made very complicated. Because this bread of Unicorn could do something that no other Unicorns can do. They had the ability to change form. More importantly they were able to morph from Unicorn into human. And their prey had done just that throwing them off her track. They had fallowed her hoof prints to the very edge of the Forbidden forest before they changed into those of a small human leading out of the forest towards Hogwarts. So now the Dark Lord and his servants were relegated to looking for her right under the old codger Dumbledore's nose and that of the Boy-who-lived. But he had no choice her breed of Unicorn was very rare and it would be months before they found another Necto Unicorn. He needed this Unicorn if he was ever going achieve his greatest desire. "Find her Lucius. Or there will be hell to pay. And believe me Satan will look calm compared to me."

Lucius bowed again. "Yeas My Lord. I will get a hold of our contact on the inside." He kept bowing slightly as he left the room.

The Evil man waited for the door to close before he smiled wickedly. A picture of what he wanted came into his mind. "Mine." He whispered.

* * *

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him the next day. "Come on Harry wake up. We have Quidditch tryouts today remember."

"No Ron, you have Quidditch tryouts. I'm not on the team anymore." He pulled the blanket over his head.

But Ron was having none of this. He pulled the blanket off his friend laughing heartily. "Of course you are Harry. You're the seeker again. Delphine just stopped by with a letter from Dumbledore and McGonagall putting you back on."

This got the Raven haired teens attention. And he sat bolt up right in bed. "I'm back on?"

Ron handed him the letter.

Green eyes scanned over the delicate handwriting of the headmaster. And as he read his smile became brighter and brighter. "Woo hoo!" He cried. "He got it revoked. My life time ban has been revoked." Throwing back the blanket he jumped out of bed. He was ecstatic. He got to play Quidditch again. He rushed into the bathroom and got ready. Then he and Ron met Ginny in the common room and headed down to the Pitch.

A loud volley of cheers greeted them as they entered. "Hey hey Gryffindor, Hey Hey Gryffindor." Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke held up a sign that read 'Welcome Back Harry.'

Harry turned to Ron. "How long did you know about this?"

"Actually Delphine told me yesterday. She was so excited she couldn't hold it in."

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "I told you they'd let you back on."

"So who's going to be the new Quidditch Captain?" Jack questioned.

"Harry will be of course." Ron stated.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny interrupted. "Actually Ron, I think you should be the new Captain. You know quite a bit about Quidditch."

"Me, but Harry has been on the team a lot longer." Her older brother was flabbergasted.

"Really Ron, it's perfectly alright." Harry agreed. "I think you would make a wonderful Captain."

"But I can't take it away from you. You've been on the team since you're first year, it should be yours."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, how's this. Ron is the Captain and Harry is second Captain. He'll take over if Ron can't do it. And you can run ideas past him is that okay?"

Her brother seemed to contemplate this for a while then smiled. "Alright, I guess that's okay, if it's fine with Harry."

The seeker grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

"Is that okay with you Jack and Andrew?" The two beaters nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled." Ron clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get these tryouts started."

A couple of hours later they finally had their new Chasers. Ginny had of course been chosen, and a third year boy name Shreriden Briggs. Surprisingly enough their other Chaser was Ailis Beazel. She was so quiet normally that one would not have expected it, but the girl was killer on a broom. She had flown loops around Ron who had become quite a good Keeper over the summer.

Ron was so excited he couldn't stop talking about their new team. He was certain with Harry back as seeker, and their three new wonderful chasers that those Slytherins didn't stand a chance.

And so with that they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.


	15. Chapter 15 Beware the False One

Hello, sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up. I hope that it was worth the wait. I really like this chapter. It kind of fills a few things in that I have hinted to in other chapters. Even though it still leaves them wide open.

Some of you will be happy to know that Amai reappears in this chapter. But since there are some words that are in Japanese I think that I should explain.

Hikari no sukuinushi: Savior of Light.

Baka ka: Stupid Asshole.

Patsukin: it just means blonde, but Draco doesn't know that.

San: just an honorific term for someone of the same standing.

Sama: means master

Sensei: is teacher.

Hope that helps you understand some of the things he is saying. I love writing him makes me appreciate the two years of Japanese that I took. Of course I don't remember most of it you don't use it you loose it.

There is also one word that Draco uses that might confuse some but it's a little more self explanatory.

Sloshed: it's basic British slang for drunk.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and I know that chapter 16 will not be up for a while since the darn writers block has fallen again and squished me flat. But I will try to re-inflate myself soon and get my butt moving on it. And if anyone wishes to be a beta reader I really need one on this story. Warning to any who want to take it on. First this story is already at 82 pages so is quite long and getting longer. If you don't have the patience for it please don't try it. Secondly: I've had a lot of problems in the past with never hearing from Beta readers again (Except for the great almighty Angie thank you). Believe me I understand if you get busy and can't do it anymore. But please e-mail me and tell me thanks.

Thank you to my reviewers: Tori123, Wolfawaken, LDDurham, Violet7Amethyst, and Lord Master Omega. And anyone else I might have missed. I don't receive many reviews for this fic so it's nice to here that people like it and I always appreciate you critiques, as long as they're helpful, and comments.

Dissclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original Harry Potter characters. The only thing that I lay any claim to is the plot and my Original Characters. I don't care if you use the plot since I probably stole the idea from somewhere and altered it. If you wish to use the Protego Demon idea go ahead since J.K. Rowling originally created the Protego idea with the Protego spell I can't lay claim to it. But please if you want to use my OC's please ask first. They really don't like being kidnapped and held for ransom or made to do things like dance on table tops for cash. Well maybe they might, I don't know.

Chapter 15

Beware the false one.

The next couple of weeks went by pretty fast. And before any one knew it October had arrived. Harry couldn't believe how things had changed over those few weeks. The most noticeable was the relationship with Draco. Yes he was Draco now and not Malfoy. Well except to Ron who still insisted on calling him by his last name. They weren't sure if it was the Protego Demon bond or what but the blond had actually been friendly with them lately. It hadn't been long after that first day that he had offered to try that friendship again with the Demon and Draco had surprisingly accepted. Of course this seemed to shock the other Slytherins, except for a select few. Blaise Zambini was taking any chance to ignore all of them. And if by chance he did glance in their direction his face would pale and tears would start to form in his eyes. Then he would quickly look away and try to wipe them away. Pansy Parkinson was to involved in her knew relationship with Justin to really care what was going on. And then there was the new girl Sandhyra Aries. She always smiled and waved when ever he looked over to their table. This had brought about something else he had not expected, Ginny's jealous and possessive side. He recalled a moment just a five days before.

_He found his eyes wondering over to the Slytherin Table. Sandhyra Aries looked up from the book she was reading, smiled brightly and waved at him. Not really thinking he waved back. Suddenly some one grabbed his hand twining their fingers with his. Shocked he traced the hand to the face of his Girl Friend. She didn't look to happy._

"_Hi Gin."_

"_Harry, why were you waving at that Slytherin girl?"_

"_What no reason. She waved first I was just being friendly." _

"_Oh." She focused her eyes on their joined hands. "I don't like her. I don't like the way she looks at you."_

"_Come on Gin, there's no reason to get Jealous. I won't leave you." He kissed her lips._

"_Really?" She asked hopefully._

"_Really." He confirmed._

"_Oh Harry!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck causing their lips to collide in a chaste kiss. Which soon became something more as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then into his mouth. Her smile was soft and sweet after it was all done. And he swore she saw her eyes glance over to the Slytherin table. But Aries was gone. _

_He hadn't known she could get so jealous. Well, it wasn't her fault. But she didn't need to worry about him leaving her. He wanted to stay by her side for as long as she would have him._

Since then that part of his girlfriend hadn't reared its head again. And he was glad. She was almost scary like that. He guessed that it was just some insecurities over their relationship and she had worked them out. And he couldn't blame her, she had crushed on him for so long. And it had taken him till his sixth year to get his head out of his ass and realize what a wonderful woman he had before him.

With that decided it was time to return to the homework he was working on. Luckily this wasn't one of those terrible parchments that Snape had them write. Not that the Potions Master had actually been that bad this year, at least so far. True the work was still grueling. But the older man had actually been quite calm in his comments to the Gryffindor. Without the constant berating and the hot breathing down his neck he found that potions wasn't really that hard. Actually one might say he kind of enjoyed it. One thing was certain he was not able to appreciate the many potions that Madame Pomfrey had shoved down his throat threw the years. But he could think about that later. He had to finish his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework at the moment. Professor Dale had given them a pretty interesting assignment on Bagini's. These creatures were always beautiful but deadly at the same time with her sharp claws. They also had an insatiable thirst for young men. But even though their claws could easily flay the human skin, they never killed their prisoners. They simply let them go, unfortunately only after they raped the young man. The very thought made him cringe. The homework assignment was to find out how to keep Bagini's away. But if by chance a Bagini did catch you how would you deal with it. Of course this parchment would be a bit easier on the boys. Since the girls would have to put themselves in a male mindset.

Professor Dale had actually turned out to be a pretty cool instructor. He had so much first hand knowledge on the subjects he taught. And unlike Lockheart his was actual knowledge. The guy really knew what he was talking about. Of course this made the class a big hit with Hermione. Actually it made it pretty popular with the entire student body. It also helped that he was considered one of the sexiest teachers by the female population of the school. He sighed they had been through that before with Lockheart but this guy wasn't a pompous ass.

He looked at the book he checked out from the library. A first hand account of a Bagini abduction buy a young wizard named Timothy Weiss. The poor man explained his two week long ordeal. He goes on after words to give a guide on how to avoid the Bagini's. Now all Harry had to find was how to get away from one after you've been caught. Because it was quite obvious that Weiss hadn't figured that out. He picked up his quill and scratched down some notes. But the scratching sound didn't stop when he put it down.

"What?" He glanced around the table trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He glanced to one side and then to the other. That's when he noticed her. There was a small girl about four feet tall standing next to him scuffing the toe of her marry jane back and forth against the floor.

"Hello?" He took in her white blond hair and ice blue eyes. "Oh you must be Unika Bluebell." Sure the small girl was in his house. But he hadn't really seen her during this year. She seemed to keep to herself.

The kid nodded her pony tail falling in her face.

"Is there something I can do to help you?"

Suddenly a bright smile lit up her face. "I like you." She said bouncing on the balls of her feat.

"Uh, thank you you're a sweet kid."

Hefting her school bag on to the bench she climbed onto the seat next to him. She smiled at him again and took out her homework.

He was surprised but he just shook his head and returned to his homework.

Half an hour later and he had moved on to his potions work. When he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione coming towards the table. The three of them had been at a Prefect meeting. Ginny had been elected a Gryffindor Prefect this year along with Tristin Smithers. This of course had made Mrs. Weasley happy. That was five out of seven of the Weasley kids that had made Prefect. Harry was happy for all of them. Sure he had been a bit upset when his two friends had been made Prefect but it didn't matter so much when he found out his father hadn't made prefect either.

"So how was the meeting?"

"You know same old same old." Ron groaned as he sat across from him.

"Oh come on Ron it really wasn't that bad." Hermione sighed as she sat down next to the red head.

"Really Hermione. Well if I have to hear Stanton Bermingham from Slytherin and Anne Pinkerton from Ravenclaw yell at each other one more time. I swear I'll kill them."

Ginny sat down next to Harry giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I think you'll have to wait your turn Ron. I think Draco has first dibs. I wouldn't be surprised if they were much more subdued next meeting."

"Where is Draco anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh he stayed behind to have a word with the two of them he said." Ginny commented nonchalantly as she took out her homework.

Harry was starting to feel a little bit apprehensive. "What about?"

"I don't know and I wasn't about to ask. His eyes had that whole red glowing thing you know."

"What and you left him there. Do you know that he could possibly kill them?" Harry was about to jump from his seat and stop the Protego demon.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "Sit down Harry. I was just kidding."

"Oh."

"Do you really think that I would do that?"

"Well, I guess not." He felt really stupid for not trusting his girlfriend better.

"Pardon me Harry. But who is that sitting next to you?" A voice asked from behind him. He looked to see Roan, Kari, Keril, Ailis, and Luna who had returned from their library search.

"Oh, that's Unika Bluebell one of Gryffindor's new first years."

The small girl looked around at everyone and then back to Harry. She shrunk down burring herself as close to Harry as possible.

Harry was shocked.

"Oh, isn't she just so cute." Kari gushed.

The girl cuddled up even closer to the Gryffindor seeker.

Now Harry was worried. He knew That Ginny's jealous side hadn't shown since that one day. But just maybe him having this other girl crushed up against his side might set it off again. Why she was there he couldn't really tell, bur he didn't want to start any problems with the fiery little cockerel. He would rather fight a whole hoard of pissed off Basilisks than a pissed off girlfriend. But she really couldn't be jealous of a first year? Could she? He glanced at his girl friend but she didn't really seem to care about the pale child pressed up against her boy friend. Actually she had a very sweet smile on her face.

"She actually is very cute you know." Ginny finally spoke agreeing with their friend. "I'm glad to see you're getting to know someone Unika. I was really beginning to worry about you. I don't know why you don't make friends with some of the other first years."

"No." The child stated. "I like Harry he's nice, innocent, pure." She whispered and grabbed onto the boys arm.

"I think she has a crush on you Harry." Keril teased.

"Poor Harry." Ron laughed.

Harry just glared at them. "Come on you guys your scaring the poor girl. Shh, it's okay." He rubbed her arm.

She smiled up at him. Then she placed a small kiss on his cheek, grabbed her books and left.

The licorice haired part elf didn't even have time to react before she was out of the great hall.

It was quiet for a little while before the rest of his friends started laughing. Even Ginny joined in.

He got over the shock and glared at them with electric green eyes. But no matter what they didn't stop laughing. He groaned and returned to his homework. There was no use wasting his study time because his friends decided they needed to make his life a living hell.

Draco Malfoy entered the room of requirement. He glanced behind him to see Barnabas the Balmy try to teach a particularly stupid looking troll how to pirouette. Instead all that was accomplished was that it fell over on top of the one next to it. 'Ouch.' The blond thought.

"So are you ready?"

He turned to face the owner of the voice. The slender woman sat on a plain wooden stool. In her lap rested a sword in a blue hilt. Wait a minute, that wasn't her sword its hilt was amber.

"Here." She tossed the other sword to him.

He caught it easily he wasn't the Slytherin seeker for nothing. Slowly he removed the sword from the sheath it was beautiful. The sheath itself was a work of art. He realized now that it wasn't just blue but had silver marbling all over it. The hilt of the sword was rather simple. It was silver with what looked like leather wrapped around it for grip. The cross bar was also simple with just a couple of words written in what looked like French etched into it. The pommel was the most intricate. It had a Celtic not wound around a dragon design. "This is breathtaking."

"It's yours." Sandhyra said mater of factually.

"What?"

"It's a present from the ones who sent me. They wish me to train you in the use of the sword. To help you protect Harry." She jumped off the stool and it disappeared automatically. "I'm glad you finally accepted your destiny. But to be exact I didn't expect it to happen so soon. I thought you were to damn stubborn I'm happy to proven wrong. He needs all the help he can get, now more than ever. The treat is far greater than we expected." She removed her robe.

For some reason he wasn't shocked to see that she wasn't wearing the typical school uniform underneath. But instead she wore a pair of soft rose colored breaches. Her dark brown leather boots went up to just below the knee buckling four times as they did. Her shirt was a cream peasant blouse that was held together at the top with a silver broach in the shape of silver bird wings. "Isn't that a little out of regulation?" He sniffed.

She glared at him. "Damn it, concentrate Draco. This is no time to make snide remarks about my clothes. If I am to teach you I need to be able to move about freely. I suggest that next time you might want to dress more appropriately we have no time to waste."

How dare she? No one talked to a Malfoy that way. But as much as he wanted to tell her off he held his tongue. She was to teach him how to protect his Charge more efficiently. And now that he had accepted his role that was the most important thing for now. "Does this have something to do with what the hat said at the beginning of the year?" What had it been? "For the Evil being we fight against has brought the battle to our door."

She sighed. "Yes, but I'm afraid it's worse than that."

"What do you mean? Nothings happened yet. The school hasn't been attacked. Could it have been talking about something that might happen later on in the year?"

"I'm afraid not. And it's worse than that because not only has the battle been brought to our door. But into our very own class rooms."

"You mean that someone has infiltrated the school. Wouldn't Dumbledore know?" He was agitated. This meant immediate danger to his Charge if the Dark Lord had been able to sneak in another follower.

"Dumbledore does know, but is unable to distinguish who the party. But no matter there is now someone with a considerable amount of Dark Magic in this very school. Yes this has happened before, but none of them can compare to this. Quirrell and Barty Crouch were nothing compared to this. Dumbledore fears for Harry's safety. That's why he's allowing his Godfather to stay on here. That's why I'm allowed to carry this." She held up her sword. "As you will be able too once you learn how to use it better. Don't need you accidentally lopping off some ones head or another appendage. We will start in here for now but as you get better we'll be moving to an outside training ground. So are you ready to start?"

"I have just one question. Who exactly are you. Because I think it's obvious that you're not human."

She smiled. "I guess it's only fare. No I'm not human I'm a Valkyrie."

"A Valkyrie, as in a spirit of war? I thought if you saw one of those in battle that you were destined to die."

"There are a couple of different sects of Valkyrie. There is one that is a spirit of death on the battle field. But between you and me they help a little more with that then they let on. They think their so high and mighty too, just because they are in charge of supplying Valhalla with warriors. My stupid cousin Sigrun is always shoving it in my face. Oops I've gotten off subject." She cleared her throat. "My sect are the trainers. We are the ones sent out to train the great battle hero's."

He was confused. "So you were sent to train me by Thor?"

"No silly. Thor has nothing to do with this. I was asked by the High Elf Council them selves, Harry's Grand mother in particular. She was very adamant that Harry's mane protector be well taught. She regrets not being there for her Grand son when he was younger." Her face was sad. "I promised her that I would protect him and teach you. So can we continue?"

He nodded.

"So have you ever sword fought before?"

"I've fenced." He knew that wasn't going to be enough. Fencing was elegant, but by no means battle ready combat.

She laughed. "Well, this is nothing like fencing. If you're going to be any use as a sword fighter you'll have to learn how to fight dirty. That means using what ever means necessary to win. None of this honor the enemy on the battle field shite. Because believe me they won't care a Harpy's tale end about you. You need to learn to use any every thing available to you, magic, claws, teeth, tail, even though I haven't seen one yet. And you'll need to learn how to use the entire sword. Not just the blade but the pommel, hilt and cross bar as well. Don't be afraid to beam someone with the pommel of your sword." She emphasized the subject by hitting the sturdy end of her weapon in the palm of her hand. "It will leave quite an impression, believe me."

She started by showing him the basics. But after a couple of hours he had actually progressed rather well.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" She swung at his left side.

"Never." He grunted blocking her blade. He kicked out knocking her back.

She slid across the floor barely stopping herself from falling over. "Uh huh." She jumped forward as if to slash at him again. But instead she dropped to swipe his feet out from under him. She smiled certain she would catch him with this one.

But he jumped effortlessly out of the way. Up over her head he turned in midair and had his sword aimed at her back before she could get up.

"Merlin." She gasped. "There is no way you haven't done this before. There are very few who can beat me, much less on their supposed first time."

He smirked. "I did say that I've had fencing. But my mother also singed me up for some muggle self defense classes without my fathers knowledge. She thought it best if I knew anyway to protect my self if need be. Martial Arts was one of my favorites. You asked if I've ever sword fought before you didn't ask if I knew how to fight."

She was dumbstruck. "Why you little conniving ass."

"Hey you said not to fight fair, to use everything in my arsenal. I was just being a good student." He sheathed his sword and held out his hand to help her up.

She sighed and smiled taking his hand. "I have a feeling we'll be moving to the outside field sooner than I thought. I guess she didn't over estimate you after all."

"As you said, I've accepted this finally. I must protect my Charge and I'll do anything to achieve that."

Severus Snape glared at the papers on his desk. He couldn't believe it. But it was there right before his eyes. He had given a pop quiz in the sixth year NEWT potions class. First he gave them five different lists of ingredients and they had to give the name of the potion they belonged to. Most of the potions were easy first through fifth year requirements. But he had thrown in one from the reading they were supposed to have done for this year hoping to catch those that weren't keeping up. Next came a list of ten potions ingredients and he asked them to name one potion from their reading that used this ingredient. Then give a short description of the use and effects of that potion. As expected at the beginning of the year there were a few of the students who had obviously not done the reading. The large amount of red ink on their papers was evident of that. But what had angered him so was the lack of red on Potters quiz. Try as he might he could find nothing wrong with it. The boy had gotten a perfect paper. He had even beaten out Draco Malfoy. He tried his hardest to figure out how Potter had wormed his way into his NEWT class. It didn't appear that the boy could pull it off last year. But it seemed that Potter was better at potions than he let on. His work had consistently been among the best in the class since the beginning of the year. And for some reason, even though he hated to admit it, this filled the potions master with a bit of pride. Not that he would admit it to Potter. His head shot up as he heard the door to his office open, his black hair flying in his face.

"Who's there?"

"Severus my dear man how nice to see you this evening." Dumbledore's soft cheerful voice answered.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit Albus?" He was suspicious, especially since the headmaster had that infernal twinkle in his eyes.

"You know me to well Severus. I've come to ask you some favors actually. Oh, you were grading papers. How are the students fairing. I see young Harry is doing quite well." The old Wizard smiled.

"You didn't come here to ask about that did you Albus?"

"No, I didn't. I understand that you've been a little overworked lately Severus. And that your interactions with Voldemort have also been putting a lot of stress on you. And I know that asking you to take on any more work would be extremely taxing for you. But I must ask you a very important favor."

"Does this have anything to do with Potter?"

"Why yes, yes it does. I know that the two of you had a falling out last year during his Occlumency lessons. And I quite understand why. But you can't blame a child for being curious. Especially when he knew that there were memories of his parents in there. Even you can understand the thirst he has for any information about the parents he never got to know." The headmaster recognized the look on his Potion's master's face. "Now I'm not saying he was right in invading your privacy, but I still can not blame him. And I know your feeling about continuing those lessons this year. But I must implore that you reconsider. Harry's special circumstances have been explained to all the staff. He is vulnerable right now Severus. It could be quite a bit longer before he gains full control of his abilities. Leaving him open to any form of attack could be devastating do you not agree?"

The younger man wanted to argue with his superior but no matter what he just couldn't. He had to agree that leaving Potter open for even a mental attack at this moment could possibly destroy the boy. Elves were very sensitive both magically and mentally. And leaving the connection between Potter and The Dark Lord open could have terrible affects on the child. When Potters elfish magic was completely under control he would be more than capable of barricading his mind. But for now he would need either the help of Occlumency or a very strong potion that could have severe lasting side affects. Not something they needed happening to the savior of the Wizarding World. "Yes sir."

"Wonderful." The old man was excited. "So I can count on you to continue Harry's lessons?"

"Yes Albus. But what of my class work? Potters lessons may be far more taxing this year with his new powers to deal with."

"I haven't forgotten that Severus. Actually I just so happen to have a man in need of a job and I thought he would make a perfect assistant for you. He graduated from here and was quite a good student in potions if not a little unruly. Now I'm not asking for much, just for you to give him a chance." He looked behind him and motioned for someone to enter the room.

Snape wasn't sure who he expected to see, but it definitely wasn't the Black haired blue eyed man that stood behind the Headmaster. "No, it can't be, your.."

"Dead." Sirius smirked. "Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Good, then you do remember him." Dumbledore laughed. "I was hoping you would."

"Wait Albus, what do you mean I remember him. And how can he be here when he fell through the veil. No one has ever returned from the other side of the veil." Severus wanted some answers.

"I'm very aware of that Severus. But our young Harry has a Grand Mother in a very high position. And about how she got him back. Now even I can fathom the workings of the high elves. Harry's Grand Mother is a member of the Elfish high council and a Maiden of Avalon. She has powers that even I can not reach."

"But, but this is Necromancy. It's illegal." The Potion Masters voice was quavering with agitation.

Sirius grunted and crossed his arms.

"I assure you Severus it is not. Sirius is very much a live and not a zombie of any sort. Making it very much in the bounds of legality."

"Fine, but what about the fact that he's still an escaped criminal you very well can't just let him wander around the school. What if someone recognized him? There would be mayhem."

"There is no need to fear that Severus. There are very few that will remember Sirius now."

"It hasn't been that long Albus. His face was plastered everywhere. Wanted posters, the Daily Prophet, event he muggle news ran the story."

"Again there are many things I do not understand about the high elves magic. It would seem that Gelena was able to wipe most memories clean of any knowledge about Sirius Black. There are very few that can still remember him. Those with an extreme emotional connection to him like yourself would be counted in that select few. Of course Harry and his friends, my self, and Remus Lupin."

Sirius's heart clenched at the mention of his old friend. He had not had a chance to contact the Werewolf yet. And he wasn't sure how to go about it. How do you tell an old friend that had gone through so much pain already that you were back from the dead?

The Potions master nodded his head. Thinking he finally understood what the Headmaster was talking about. "So only those that had close contact with Black before he died will remember him?"

"No not exactly." The headmaster frowned. "There are still those that have a natural protection against mind swiping that will remember Sirius. So we must watch for those and be careful. So will you accept my requests Severus?"

Black eyes glanced over the shoulder of the formidable man to catch Vibrant blue. He understood why the head master asked this of him but it would be hard either way. This man had been the boy that had made many days of his seven years at Hogwarts a living hell. It was because of this man that he had a life dept to James Potter. And this same man was still an un holey git. Could they possibly work together with all that had happened between them? And what about continuing the Occlumency lessons with Potter? Sure the boy had broke his trust and glanced into his pensive. But like Albus said he really couldn't blame him. The child knew that his Potions Master had gone to school with his parents. What would Severus himself have done if he had never gotten the chance to know his parents. He would probably act the same way. Wanting any information he could glean about them. Hoping that in someway that it could bring part of them back. No he really couldn't blame Potter. And the boy had been doing well with the lessons. He supposed after some ground rules were set he might be able to continue. Now that just left Black. Again he understood why Albus wanted the man at Hogwarts. It would do Potter well to have his Godfather so accessible. And he had been pushed to his limits lately. Trying to juggle his teaching responsibilities, the responsibilities to the order, and the death eater meetings had become more frequent. He could use some help but was Black the answer. He knew that Black wasn't that bad in potions. Back in their years at Hogwarts he had been up there in the top of the class. The only ones above him were Severus himself and Lily Evans. Maybe that was why Potter was doing so well in Potions now. He had finally tapped into his mother's innate ability with Potions. But back to the matter at hand could the two men work together without killing each other. There was only one way to find out, give it a try.

"Fine Albus we'll try it." He glared at Black. "But if he so even looks at me the wrong way I'll hex him into next Monday. This is not an equal partnership. I am still the Potions master he is merely my assistant." The man smirked he couldn't help getting in that last jab.

Sirius stiffened. "Why you bloody, stupid..." His tirade was only stopped by a soothing hand on his arm.

"Calm down Sirius. Remember this is for Harry." The old man had that smile back. Then one you could just not argue with no matter how hard you tried.

The Animagus took in a deep breath. He had to remember that this was for his Godson. Then he did something he never thought possible. "Thank you Severus." He didn't smile, but he didn't glare either.

Severus was so shocked he couldn't speak.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good, now about the lessons with Harry?"

Harry sat in the common room reading over the book Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. It was actually quite interesting. At the moment he was looking over a potion to grow back your hair if it is accidentally or purposefully burned off.

Hermione sat next to him going over her homework for ancient Runes. "Oh no." She groaned.

He looked over the edge of his book. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"We're supposed to making our own runes."

"Well that doesn't sound that hard."

"That's the problem it's very hard. The ancient Runes are steeped in tradition and old magic. There is a reason that not many new ones have been added over the ages. If you write it just the slightest bit wrong the results can be catastrophic."

He grimiced.

"The parchment that I'm using is a special one we were given to tell us if we're doing it wrong. If I had tried to cast that rune it would turned everyone in this room into a puddle of goo.

"Uhg, please don't cast it. I don't fancy being a bogey for the rest of my life." He teased trying to make her feel better.

She smiled. "Believe me, it's not on the top of my list either."

Ron came running down the stairs with Roan and Kari close behind.

"Hey you two, are we going to go to dinner or what? I'm starving." The other member of the original trio groaned.

Harry laughed. "Ron if you're not careful your going to turn out like Crabbe and Goyle."

The gangly teen grimaced. "Gross Harry." He slapped his hand over his mouth pretending to be nauseated at the very thought. But everyone started laughing when his stomach growled loudly.

"Come on." Roan snickered. "We better go before this walking eating machine decides to eat the couch."

Ron took a swipe at the blonde dryad just barely missing.

"Where are Ailis and Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"Right here." Spoke the cheerful voice of his girlfriend.

Ailis just smiled and waved.

"Well let's go." Harry got up putting his arm around Ginny's slim waste.

Along the way they met up with Keril and Luna and even Draco accompanied them on their walk to the great hall. The entire group was caught up in a conversation about the up coming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me?" Some one called.

The group stopped turning to see the source of the voice.

Harry recognized the other new transfer student from their house.

"You're Harry Potter are you not?"

Harry cringed. He really hated it when people got excited over meeting him. "Yes."

Amai smiled. "I am pleased to meet you hikari no sukuinushi." The Asian boy bowed slightly.

"What?"

"In Japan you are known as Hikari no sukuinushi. It means Savior of light."

The seeker groaned. Now, not only was he The-boy-who-lived, now he was the Savior of light.

"I am sorry my lord I did not mean to upset you." Amai bowed again.

"Huh, what?" Now Harry was even move confused what did this guy just call him?

Roan stepped in between Harry and the other Gryffindor. "What are you off your rocker?"

Amai glared at the Dryad. "I assure you I am not. I have been asked by Harry's grandmother to protect him. And in my race that makes him my lord."

"Well you sound a bit sloshed to me." Draco scoffed.

"Bakka-ka."

"What the hell did you just call me?" The demon seethed.

Harry sighed. Why did Draco always have to get in a fight with someone when they first met? If the Blonde had been able to keep his temper under wraps on the train before first year things might have been totally different between them. "Draco calm down." He patted the over protective protego demons arm. "My Grandmother asked you to watch me?" If Draco was the king of over protective Gelena was the goddess. He knew she was only worried about him but how many protectors did he need? "Why you?"

The Japanese wizard blushed. "Well, I sort of played a trick on another high elf. Gelena sama believes that I need discipline and control. She believes that giving me parameters of protecting you will keep me in line."

"You said your race?" Hermione queried.

"I'm a kitsune, well half kitsune actually. My mother was human."

"What's a kitsune?" Ailis was totally befuddled. All this was beyond her comprehension.

"It's a Japanese fox spirit." Hermione explained. "The ones you hear about in Japanese legend are normally female, so many believe there are no male kitsune. Most of the legendary female kitsune have been assassins. She will use her extreme beauty to get close to high ranking officials and members of the royal court planning their death. Another aspect of the kitsune species is their penchant for practical jokes."

"Does she always do that?" Amai inquired.

Ron just nodded. "Yep."

"So my Lord.."

"Wait one minute." Harry snapped. "If you are planning on protecting me I won't stop you. But this my Lord thing ends right here and now. I will not have anyone calling me that."

"But.." The kitsune tried to argue.

"No, no way. I will not now or ever let people call me that. I will not be another Lord Voldemort." The raven haired elf growled. The rest of the group cringed as he said that dreaded name. "Harry is just fine. If you are going to be hanging around with us then it will be as a friend, not as a Lord and servant." He held his hand out to the other boy. "My name is Harry Potter, what's yours."

Amai eyed the hand warily. This was the great Hikari no sukuinushi. And he was offering to be friends with someone like him a lowly half blood. "But I can't I am only a half blood. There is no way I can stand on the same level as you."

"Well if half blood is the problem then we're in the same boat." Harry grinned.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm mixed blood as well. I just found out that I was part elf this year on my Mother's side. Draco just found out that he's part Protego Demon. We have a part Morde, an Incubus and a Succubus. Not to mention a Dryad and a Siren. Neither race nor blood matters here. In the end we are all just as equal in the upcoming battle. Actually are differences will be our strength. For we all have our own special attributes that will come into play against the evil we face."

The entire group was speechless. There was no if ands or buts about it Harry was a true leader.

Amai seemed to think about it for a little while. Then he smiled and took Harry's hand. "Itazuraga Amai, but please call me Amai Harry san."

They made it to the great hall, made their farewells and headed to their respective tables. Harry had just loaded his plate with potatoes and chicken when Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder.

"My dear boy could I talk to you for a moment?" The Headmaster asked smiling at him.

Harry nodded and fallowed his mentor a little away from the table.

"Harry I hear that you've been studding your occlumency on your own."

"Yes sir. I've found some books at Flourish and Blott's. I haven't had any nightmares this year." Of course Harry wasn't sure if that was because of his Occlumency or the plant that Neville had given him for his birthday. But he hadn't had any visions at all. Maybe Voldemort was just biding his time.

"Very good Harry. But I know how hard it can be to study a thing like Occlumency on your own. So starting tomorrow and every Thursday night I would like it if you continued your classes with Professor Snape."

Harry was shocked. Their Potions Master had made it very clear last year that he wanted nothing to do with teaching him Occlumency anymore. And at first He had kind of put part of the blame for Sirius's death on Snape. But it really had been his fault. If he had not let his curiosity get the better of him and looked into Snape's pensive none of this would have happened. "Are you sure sir, I don't think Professor Snape.."

"I have talked to Snape, and he agreed to it. Of course with some rules put in place. He will also not be leaving his pensive out where anyone can find it that was rather irresponsible of him."

The boys face fell. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean."

"I am not holding it against you Harry my boy." The sparkle in the man's eyes intensified. "So Snape will be expecting you tomorrow. I hope everything goes well. Oh, and Harry there will be a new Potions assistant in class tomorrow as well. Someone you know very well. Now go eat." The old man turned and headed to the Head table putting an end to the conversation.

Harry stood their flabbergasted for a while. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had gotten Snape to agree to teach him again. How did the man do it? Sure he didn't like the idea about spending extra time with the Potions Professor. But he was not going to loose anyone again. Sure, Sirius had come back to him. But who was to say that would happen again. No, he would not mess this up. He returned to his friends and his dinner.

The first class Harry had the next day was NEWT Potions. He sat in the middle of the room talking about a skin restoring salve he had read about in the book Hermione had gotten him with his friends.

"It seems simple enough." Hermione jotted a few notes down on a spare piece of Parchment.

Draco nodded. "All the ingredients are easy enough to find. Well except maybe the Bringham slime mold. It's no good unless harvested during a full moon. Then it has to be kept in a solid container so that no light can get in. Plus it can only be used at night time. Any sort of sunlight will cause it to turn black. And believe me you don't want to smell that stuff turns black." He grimaced.

Harry nodded. It was surprising how quickly Draco had gone from being their enemy to being their friend. Of course having to protect someone kind of pushed you to do things you wouldn't.

The conversation was completely ended when the door to Snape's office burst open and they could hear their teacher yelling at someone else. "You bloody bastard. I don't know why I agreed to this. I told Albus that it wouldn't work. You just couldn't control yourself could you? You just had to get one joke in." Their potions master yelled. "You are damn lucky I had an extra set of robes in my trunk."

"Oh come on Severus, they weren't that bad." Another mans voice could be heard laughing.

Harry recognized that voice.

"Screw you Black." It seemed that Snape had quite a mouth on him when it came to Harry's Godfather.

"In your dreams Snapey poo in your dreams."

It seemed that Sirius was enjoying being a free man very much.

"AArrrgghhh." Snape roared. Harry heard the man clear his throat as if he was trying to clam himself down. "Now, we're going to go out there and teach this class. If you so much as try to make a fool of me in front of my students I will have your head on a platter... who in the hell opened the door?" Snape's voice was week.

They all heard Sirius's resonating laughter.

"Damn you Black." Their teacher yelled.

A scuttling noise was heard and Sirius came running out of the Potion Master's office a large smile on his face.

Hermione sighed shaking her.

"Harry, isn't that you're godfather?" Roan questioned his house mate.

"Yeah." Harry answered a large smile on his face.

Hermione laughed. "I wonder how Dumbledore got Snape to agree this one."

They heard something shatter in Snape's office.

Draco laughed. "He always did have quite a temper."

A bit later Snape waltzed out of his office seemingly calm and composed. "Turn to page four hundred and fifty." He ordered the class. The glare he sent everyone made it very clear that he wasn't going to accept any grief for what they might have overheard.

Harry turned questioning eyes to his godfather.

A wicked glint flashed through the depths of those ocean eyes. He shrugged and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

After that the class went buy very smoothly. Except that Pansy had been daydreaming a little too much and her potion exploded all over Theodore Nott turning his hair bright orange. Snape had been so upset already that he actually took twenty house points from Slytherin.

"Hey guys." Ron greeted them after class. "So how was potions today?"

"A riot." Roan laughed slapping the youngest male Weasley on the back.

Ron glared at the Dryad.

"What was so funny?" Ginny asked joining the group. She wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione watch this interaction and her eyes unconsciously wondered to Ron. Who was right now threatening to cream Roan.

Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.

A gasp escaped Ailis' mouth and she buried her face in Keril's shoulder as he joined the group.

Luna walked up. "I heard that Harry's Godfather was Snape's new assistant.

Harry snickered.

Amai laughed. "Yes, and I would say that Black Sensei and Snape Sensei do not get along to well."

Kari laughed at the explanation. And they spent the rest of the walk to their next classes talking about what had happened in Potions.

"Lucius." The cloaked figure called.

"Yes my Lord." He said and fell to his knees kissing the hem of the other mans robe.

"Any news yet on the Unicorn?"

"No my Lord, she still evades us." The man's pureblood curdled at the growl that emanated from within the shadows of the hood.

"You know Lucius sometimes I wonder why I keep your sorry, incompetent ass around." The Dark Lord started to pace, his cloak billowing behind him.

Lucius almost threw himself on the ground at the feet of this man. "I apologize my Lord. I will have our inside source try harder."

A gloved hand waved for him to be quiet. "Have the insider get close to Harry Potter. If I am right she will search out one that is pure. And if Harry is anything, it's pure."

"Yes my Lord."

"Now, about your son?"

"I'm certain that I can change his mind."

"Crutio." The Dark Lord yelled.

Pain worse than anything he had felt exploded through the elder Malfoy. His body hit the ground hard writhing in agony. After is stopped all he could do is lay their gasping for air.

"Don't even try to placate me with empty promises Lucius. The bond has already been completed. Any hope that you might have had about your son being our allies has long past. He is as much my enemy as Dumbledore. He will do anything to protect Harry, even turn against you."

"I am sorry my Lord."

"Just find me that Unicorn. And make sure that Snape keeps being nice to the boy. We need to lull him into a false sense of calm."

"I don't know sir. Severus has always been so cruel to Potter.

The wand was again pointed at the dark lord's subject. "This is the second time you've questioned me Lucius."

"I'm sorry my Lord." Again he almost fell flat on the floor.

"No, I think this time you need to be punished. You will not question me Lucius. No matter what you think of my goals. Do not suppose you are indispensable to me. I could kill you at anytime and not think twice about it. As long as I get what I want nothing matters. Crutio." He yelled laughing at the man's pain.

Suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He could have sworn he just heard someone scream.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked touching his arm softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I forgot something. But I'm pretty sure it's in my bag."

"Are you sure?" Hermione was concerned too. And even though he tried to make them feel better she didn't believe him one bit. She'd known him for to long.

"Harry!" A small excited voice cried. And then a slight pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Huh." Green eyes wandered down to see the silvery hair of Unika Bluebell. "Oh, hello Unika."

Roan laughed. "I do believe she does have a crush on you Harry."

Unika glared at him.

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "And she doesn't seem to like you Roan." The Demon bent down to bring himself to the same height as the small child. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy."

She cringed away from him hiding herself behind the Gryffindor Seeker. Sticking her head out she glared and stuck her tongue out at the white blond headed Slytherin.

"It would seem that she really doesn't like you patsukin." The amber eyed kitsune mocked.

"Why you bloody, what the hell does that mean?" Draco barked.

Amai just smiled and continued walking towards their next class.  
With a roar the Protego Demon chased after the half Kitsune.

"Really you two." Hermione fallowed them.

Ron sighed at fallowed his friends. One of these days Malfoy was going to kill Amai. The Asian boy had only just gotten on the Slytherin's nerves since he joined the group.

"Harry." Unika whispered. She motioned for her taller house mate to bend down.

"Hmm, what is it?"

She cupped her hand and brought it to his ear. "Be careful Harry." She whispered into his ear. "Watch out for the false one, the one that hungers. He is Evil and craves great power. And he is close very close weaving his web of lies to ensnare everyone. Through ancient darkness he travels and only light and love can destroy him in the end. Trust in the power of your heart." Then she kissed his cheek lightly smiled and patted his pocket. "Take care of him." Aro's iridescent head rose out of His pocket and hissed at the girl. Unika smiled and ran off.

He watched her go. What was with that girl? She definitely wasn't normal, was she even human? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his girl friend smiling at him.

"What did she say Harry?" Ginny asked.

Should he tell her? He didn't want to worry any of them more than they already were. "Nothing really, just that she'll see me later."

She laughed and shook her head. "I really do believe that she just might have a crush on you Harry."

He kissed her lips lightly. "Don't worry sweety, you're the only one for me."

"You big flirt." She hit him playfully.

"Come on you two, we'll be late for class." Hermione called from down the hall.

The nodded and joined the rest of the group.


	16. Chapter 16 Tutoring and Hogsmeade Visits

Yippee!! I feel like dancing this chapter is finally done. I can't believe how long it took me to write this one. A very bad case of writers block has plagued me for, oh well I don't know how long. But it would seem that I finally appeased my Muses enough to get them to let me budge on this one again. Also I must thank my friend Seren Harin for sending me a nice strong atomic bomb to knock down that blasted wall. Of course I think it might have been a little bit of over kill (looks down into the large hole in the ground) Oops.

Okay, I think that there is only one word in this chapter that is in Japanese.

Gakki: it means brat

Also there is a bit of information on some different kinds of Merfolk here and I would like to say that I didn't make it all up, most of it came from a sight on mermaids that I found on line. But I can't for the life of me remember which one. But I hope you like it. There is also a new character that gets introduced in this chapter I hope that no body minds. Well actually he's sort of knew, he's been in many of the other chapters just not named.

Wytil: Thanks for your review. Yes it is interesting that so many part humans have surfaced. It was just something that I was playing around with for a while. I guessed that since a Half-Veela could be a wizard and that everyone has stories out there where other creatures are wizards I thought that I would combine many of them into one story. Then my friends and I just started brainstorming on how many strange creatures I could throw in and this is what came about. I hope that you like it. And actually Unika was a first year from the very beginning. But thanks for making me go back and check it's always good to make sure I didn't actually make a mistake like that. I have done it before.

Anonymus: Thank for catching that mistake. I did actually catch my self giving Ginny Blue eyes for a good part of the story, even though I knew hers were brown. I really have no idea why I did that. I fixed most of them but obviously I missed one or a few. I will try to figure out where this one is, I'm assuming it's in chapter 12 since that is where you left the review. I promise that I'll fix it and post a reworked version of that chapter. Thanks again, and next time please leave your name. I don't care if you point out something wrong as long as it's constructive criticism.

Dragonfly Priestess: Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review. I'm glad that you like the story. And about the thing with the Unicorn in one of the earlier chapters in my little messages at the beginning I said that it is a Necto Unicorn that they are looking for. Necto: means Bind in Latin basically. I don't know if that gives you any hints or not. I don't want to say to much because it might give a way some of the plot. Also I hope that this chapter explains a bit a bout the Voldemort thing. And about Harry getting to see his Grandmother, yes she will show up again in a later chapter. It's just being a High elf and a Maiden of Avalon she can't leave to often. Hope that helps and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters I'm just barrowing them for a little fun. Also I do not own the movie the Little Mermaid. Disney has the rights to that one even though it is one of my favorites.

Chapter 16

Tutoring

and

Hogsmeade Visits

They arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room a few minutes later. They expected to see Professor Dale at the front of the class getting things ready like he normally did. But today he was no where to be found.

Ron glanced at the clock on the wall. "Now where do you suppose he is?"

Kari shrugged. "He's still got a few more minutes."

Hermione frowned as she found a place in the room with enough seats for all of them. "You don't suppose something happened to him. It would be terrible if class was canceled."  
"For you maybe." Ron groaned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I was rather looking forward to this class. You have to admit that he's been one of the best teachers we've had."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "He ranks right up there with Lupin."

Draco grunted.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Ron glared at the only Slytherin in the group.

"I don't know, there's just something I don't like about him."

Roan laughed. "You don't like him because he took points from Slytherin the other day."

"That's not it. Even I agree that Pansy was stupid about that one. That Grindylow could have killed her. I don't know, he just rubs me the wrong way."

Ailis smiled. "Maybe you're just upset that he's better looking than you."

The group's mouths fell open. Did Ailis just bad mouth some one?

Right at that moment Erebus came rushing into the class. "Sorry I'm late. I had a last minute meeting and it ran a little over." He dropped his bag on the desk and started to leaf through the many Parchments he had in his arm. "I've graded your last assignment, and am happy to say that most of you did quite well. I will hand them back at the end of class. Today I would like to go over some of the water creatures in the book. Now last week we had a very interesting lesson about Grindylows."

Laughter erupted through the class. All except for Pansy who was sporting a much shorter pony tail today. Even her boyfriend Justin tried not to laugh. This caused Draco to laugh even harder. There was no way that boy was getting any later. Pansy had a really big ego, and she didn't take well to people laughing at her.

"Can anyone name some other water creatures?"

"Mermaids." Neville said.

"Very good Neville. Now most people believe that Mermaids are nice creatures who save people when they are drowning and protect the ocean, like in The Little Mermaid. This is a popular muggle misconception." A Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Yes Jenna?"

"What's The Little Mermaid?"

Harry groaned silently. Really some of these full wizarding blood families needed to get out more often.

"Uhm, well you see, it's a popular movie from America."

She nodded dumbly. "But what's a movie?"

"It's…yes well, we're getting off subject. And movies are hardly dark arts. Even though some would say how much the companies charge for them might be considered as such." He laughed.

But most of the class just looked dumbfounded.

"Now back to the topic of Mermaids. There are actually many different types of Merpeople under different names. Here on the British Isle we have had many names for pretty much the same creature. The Cornish knew them as Merrymaids. And it was Merrows or Muirruhgach for the Irish. Now I believe that the Merpeople in the Hogwarts Lake are an off shoot of a German Fresh water Merpeople known as Meerfrau."

"Those Merpeople aren't very nice." Harry mumbled.

Erebus smiled at him. "Yes Harry, I am under the understanding that you and two of your friends have first hand experience with those Merpeople. During the Triwizard tournament wasn't it?"  
The Gryffindor nodded.

The Professor pushed himself away from his desk he had been leaning on. Stepping closer to The –Boy-Who-Lived he locked his brown eyes with the younger mans bright green ones. "Actually you were lucky Harry. If they had been full fledged Meerfrau you most likely wouldn't have made it out alive. The female Meerfrau is known as a nixe the males are nix. The females have been known to lure men in to drown. And the nix often will lure humans to their deaths with the music of their Harps. They're also quite partial to human sacrifices. Yes, it's a good thing that they are cross bread species or you could have been killed."

By now the most of the class had gone quiet. Harry was frozen in place unable to pull himself away from those penetrating eyes.

The only sound that could be heard was a soft growl coming from a certain Protego Demon.

Erebus broke eye contact and turned to Draco he smiled brightly and headed back to the front of the room. But he stopped and looking over his shoulder took one last look at the still shocked Harry. "And what a loss that would have been." His voice was soft almost cryptic. He smiled again and returned to the front of the class. He turned to face them a large smile on his face, then he began to laugh. "You guys are so fun to rile up." He was laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks.

"What?" An auburn haired Ravenclaw cried out. "Are you telling us that it was all a lie?"

"No…" Erebus gasped trying to catch his breath. "I assure you Mattameus that it's all very true. But I just couldn't help adding a little Drama in. I'm sure if they had been full bread Meerfrau that the Ministry would never have allowed them near the students." He scratched his chin and pouted slightly. "Of course Fudge is such an idiot he just might have. Man can't see what's right in front of his face." Again he looked at Harry.

Now the boy was confused. Was Professor Dale referring to how Fudge hadn't believed him about Voldemort returning? He wasn't quite sure what to make of this man.

"Can anyone else tell me another water creature that lives in the lake? Yes, Hermione."

The Gryffindor book worm smiled. "A large squid inhabits the lake as well."

"Gross." A short dirty blond haired Hufflepuff commented.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Erebus pulled his watch out of his pocket and checked the time. "We'll have to hold that topic for a later class. I want to have time to hand your last Parchment back. He walked up and down the isle handing back their papers. Giving them compliments or telling them places they could use some work.

He got to the group and handed them back their papers. "Perfect paper again Hermione, Ron you might want to focus a little more on how to avoid the situation next time, and please don't leave it till the last minute." He smiled mischievously.

Ron gulped and turned bright red.

"Draco, very good paper, and Harry I enjoyed yours immensely." He started to head away but turned back abruptly. "Oh, Harry, could I please see you after class. I have something I need to ask."

"Yes sir." Harry answered quietly.

* * *

Harry packed his bag and waited for everyone to leave the room.

"Harry are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Ron asked.

"No I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Draco inquired. He turned and glared at Professor Dale quickly before returning determined eyes to his Charge.

Harry smiled and shook his head, snickering lightly. "Come on you guys, I'll be perfectly fine. Professor Dale is a nice guy."

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms. "Are you sure about that? He seemed rather strange earlier."

The Raven haired boy smirked. "I think that he has a flair for Dramatics."

"A flair for insanity is more like it." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Go on you two. You'll be later for Hagrid's class." Harry laughed.

"Oh, like I really want to go to that oafs…"

"Draco." Harry warned with a glare

"Argghhh." Draco cried and threw his hands up in the air. "You are impossible you know that. Come on Weasley." He grabbed the red head by the collar of his robe and dragged him out the door.

Laughter sparkled in Harry's green eyes. Those two said that they still hate each other. But they had an almost sibling rivalry. He made his way to the front of the class. "You wanted to speak to me sir?"

"Yes Harry. I understand you're quite good and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And by your work I would agree."

"Thank you sir." Harry blushed.

Erebus laughed. "Don't be so shy boy, you've earned it. But I was wondering if you've ever though about tutoring?"

"Huh." Now Harry was confused.

"I have these two first years that could use some help. And I was wondering if you would think about helping them. It would only be once a week or so. Or what ever works for you. I understand you have a lot on your plate already so I don't want to burden you."  
"Tutoring, I've never thought about it before. That's more up Hermione's alley. She's always helped me through the years."  
The black haired man gave him a little half smile. "And yet when it came time to start a DADA club she chose you to lead it."

"You…know about that?" Harry cringed.

"Of course I know." The brown eyed man laughed. "I've only been here for a little while. But the other teachers do talk about it in the Teachers lounge. Actually most of them were quite impressed."

"Let me guess Snape wasn't one of them?"

Erebus rested his head on his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Actually you would be quite surprised. The guy maybe a stuffed idiot, but even he can see what you did was quite extraordinary. Your training of those students in practical Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite exceptional. You might want to think of becoming a teacher some day."

"I want to be an Auror."

"That's an honorable profession as well." Erebus was silent for a moment. "So will you do it? At least give it a try."

"Sure why not." Harry smiled. "So what are their names?"

"Jude Tombs and Tibalt Henries. Quite a nice pair of boys but very undisciplined. But if they give you any grief you have my permission to cast the Bat-Bogey hex on them."

Harry laughed and leaned forward shaking his head.

"That's a very nice necklace you have there Harry."

His green eyes shot open. "Huh, what?"

"The Necklace you're wearing. It's very unusual I don't think I've ever seen one like it before. It must be very special to you I see you wearing everyday."

Harry fingered the pendant. The stone caught the sun reflecting many colors. He smiled sweetly. "Yeah, it is."

"May I see it?" The man questioned.

"Sorry, but I never take it off. My girlfriend gave it to me and I've become quite attached to it. It almost seems as if it's part of me."

"As it should be." That cryptic sound was back in the Professor's voice.

"Sorry sir, I don't understand."

Erebus smiled mysteriously. "I was just commenting that when someone gives you something that special. It usually forms a connection that's hard to break. It's only fitting that you want to keep it with you at all times. She must love you very much."

"Yes, she does."

It was quiet for a while until Erebus slapped his hand on the table. "Yes, well, you should be getting to your next class. I wouldn't want Hagrid to worry about you too much. I'll get with you on when to expect the two hooligans."

"Thank you Professor Dale." Harry grabbed his bag and left the room.

Brown eyes fallowed him out of the classroom.

Harry walked quickly out the front door, past the court yard with the large pendulum and across the wood bridge. Coming to the half circle of stones he took a left and headed to Hagrid's hut. But a hissing noise stopped him.

("Master.")

("Oh, Aro.") He looked down at his pocket and smiled. ("Glad to see that you're awake.") He had given up trying to get the snake to call him Harry, she just refused. He still didn't like the idea of a snake calling him master just reminded him to much of Voldemort.

("Master I think I tasted one of the ones that sent me.") She hissed.

("Really.") He glanced around quickly trying to see if anyone was near him. ("Where?")

She flicked her tongue a few times. ("I am truly sorry master, but it's fading now.")

He smiled and stroked her head then scratched her chin lightly. He saw her eyes close in pure pleasure she really liked her chin scratched. ("It's alright Aro.") But really he was very worried. If Aro had tasted one of the ones that sent her that meant that they were in the school. He knew he should tell Dumbledore but that would mean telling the headmaster that he had a dark creature as a pet. Since he had never made it to Hagrid's that night none of the Professors knew about Aro. He had grown quite attached to her over the last couple of months. And he didn't want to take a chance on them taking her away. Of course it had been quite a feet to get Hedwig and Aro to get along. Hedwig had been so used to being his only pet that she had become quite jealous of the snake. Actually trying to nip at the serpent and scratch her with her claws. And Aro not seeing herself as a pet but as a protector took this as Hedwig trying to take her away from her master. After much talking, stroking and reassuring both of them they finally gotten along, well sort of. Aro would hide in his pocket or under the log in her habitat when ever Hedwig was around. And if the Snowy owl even got a glimpse of the snake she would glare at it until it seemed her yellow eyes would fall out of her head. He sighed and continued towards Hagrid's hut. He reached it just as the practical part of the lesson was getting under way.

"Oi Harry over here." Ron waved to his friend. "Boy that took longer than I thought."

Hermione came towards them carrying what looked like a small round bird. "Don't worry Harry we explained to Hagrid that you were talking to Professor Dale." She placed the round ball of fluff in a box and took a bottle out of her pocket and an eye dropper.

"Thanks guys. So what are we doing today?"

"Snidgets." Roan answered joining them.

Harry gasped. "But I thought it was illegal to own those."

Hermione nodded. "They are, but these are orphaned ones that the Department for Magical Animal Protection or D-MAP asked Hagrid to raise. Even they know he's quite knowledgeable about rare creatures." She opened the bottle and stuck the dropper in.

Roan did the same with his and Ailis' Snidget.

Harry looked at the small bird that was now eating the substance in the dropper Hermione held. With its gold feathers and round plump body it very much resembled the Snitch that now took its place in the game of Quidditch. It was really quite cute.

"Here Harry, why don't you help me with mine." Draco offered.

Harry nodded and took the dropper from him. Draco was one of the few Slytherins that had made it into Hagrid's NEWT Care of Magical Creatures class. The only reason the blond had made it was because he had personally went to Hagrid and asked to be accepted even though he had only received an A on his OWLS. Of course this had only been recently and Harry was certain the reason the blond had swallowed his pride was because his Charge was in this class. Draco knew that Hagrid had a habit of arranging classes about dangerous creatures that could harm his Charge. Harry was actually happy that Draco had swallowed his pride and asked Hagrid it was a good lesson for the Slytherin who still had a tendency for being a bit big headed. He laughed lightly receiving an arched eyebrow form the Demon.

"So what did the weirdo want to see you about?" Draco questioned feeding their Snidget.

Harry sighed. "He's not a weirdo Draco he's actually a very good teacher I don't know why you don't like him." He scratched the side of the little birds head and it cocked it's head a little so he had better access.

The Demon growled. "I don't know, I just don't, maybe it's because he's a blooming dramatic prat."

"If any one's a prat it's you Malfoy."

"Shut up Weasley." The blond hissed.

"Both you be quiet." Harry ordered the two of them glared at each other but shut up anyways. "All Professor Dale wanted was to know is if I would tutor some first years in DADA."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Oh Harry that's wonderful he couldn't choose anyone better."

He smiled sheepishly. "Actually I thought he should pick you, more up your ally. And I know you're good at it. You've helped Ron and I through all these years."

By now she was blushing. "Well I'm still helping Ron."

"Hey."

"Oh shut up Ron." Roan laughed. "We all know it's true if it wasn't for Hermione riding your ass you wouldn't ever get your homework done on time."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well there are more important things out there than Homework."

Amai laughed. "Oh, like what?"  
"Quidditch." Ron stated in a superior tone.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione yelled.

"Oh Shit." Ron hissed and took off. Running right past Hagrid with his golden haired friend right on his heals. "See you later Hagrid." He called to their professor.

The man looked at them and turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I was comin' over ter say class dismissed. But it looks as if Hermione and Ron beat me ter it."

* * *

The next weekend the castle was in an uproar seeing as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Third year and up were getting ready to head off to the wizarding town.

"Harry, Harry, hurry up." Roan called from the landing.

("Master, are you sure I can not go with you")

("I'm sorry Aro, but I can't take any chance on anyone seeing you. Any ways it's to cold for snakes out there. Most of them are in hibernation at this time.")

If any snake could look depressed it was her. ("You take the owl out all the time.") She hissed turning her beady little eyes to Hedwig who was sitting on top of one of the posts on Harry's bed.

Hedwig screeched and flapped her wings as if she understood the serpent. Then she flew down to Harry's shoulder and started at Arossadra tormenting her.

Harry sighed "Hedwig don't push her I don't see why you two can't get along." Then he hissed it to Aro.

("She started it.") Aro complained.

Hedwig squawked and glared at the snake clearly blaming her.

"I give up!" He cried throwing his hands in the air. "Hedwig come on I need to go." He shooed her off and went to meet his friends in the common room.

"Are they still going at it?" Kari giggled.

"I just don't get it." He groaned. "I've heard of jealousy between pets but this is ridiculous."

"That's because their not just your pets Harry." Hermione explained.

He cocked his head.

She sighed exasperated. "Oh come on Harry don't tell me you don't realize it?"

"Realize what Hermione?"

"They're your familiars."

Ron started laughing. "Hermione I think you've lost it. Harry's to young to have a Familiar."

Hermione glared at her red headed friend. "You think I don't know that Ronald."

Harry kept looking between his two friends then held his hands up to stop the argument he knew was coming. "Wait a minute what's going on here. I thought that a witch having a familiar was a muggle creation."

Keril smiled and shook his head.

"Then how come we haven't talked about them in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Because Harry, familiars are seventh year NEWT assignments." Hermione explained. "It's very uncommon for a Witch or Wizard our age to have a familiar. The spells needed to bind an animal to you as your Familiar are very complicated. The telepathic link alone could go horribly wrong and you might find yourself trapped in your Familiars mind."

"But Hermione, I haven't cast any spells on Hedwig or Aro."

"I know Harry that's what makes it so amazing the link just seemed to form naturally. I wasn't so sure about it before. But the animosity between the two of them kind of gave it away. Most people only have one familiar because the animal becomes so attached to them that they become very jealous of any other animals around them."

"So your saying that somehow when I was age eleven without me even knowing it I bound Hedwig to me as my familiar."

She smiled.

"You know she might have a point Harry." Ron interjected. "If you think about it I don't think I've ever seen an owl that is as devoted to someone as Hedwig is to you. She has always seemed to know what you needed and did it without asking, almost like she could read your mind."

Ginny came and stood next to her boyfriend smiling at him. "How could Harry have done this without knowing?"

"I would venture to guess that it has something to do with his Elfin Heritage. Now wait Harry before you say anything let me finish. It's been well documented that elves have a certain connection with nature. The respect it in a way that humans can not even understand and have a much deeper connection with it than most races. I've read that some full blood elves can even talk with animals."

"Hermione I can't talk to animals. I think first year would have been easier if I could. Excuse me large three headed dog sir could you please move off the trap door we'd like to get through. Oh no you don't want to eat us we don't taste to good."

Every one in the room laughed.

Hermione snickered. "No Harry I've never known you to talk with animals. But you do seem to have a strange connection to them. Hedwig bonded to you so easily and so did Aro. Then there was Buckbeak in third year he took to you very easily preferring you to any one."

"So can I speak to Hedwig?"

"If she is you familiar than yes it's possible, but I think we should leave this till later or Ron might go ballistic he really wants to get to Honeydukes." She laughed as Ron glared at her and then let his eyes wonder to the clock.

Every one left and made their way out of the Gryffindor common room.

They met Draco in the entry way. "Hey there Potter." He teased his Charge. Do you mind if I bring a long a friend?"

Harry shrugged. "No, not at all who is it?"

Sandhyra stepped out from the dungeon stairwell. "Hello Harry." She smiled her violet eyes sparkling.

"Uhm hello." He really had never talked to the tall girl. But she didn't seem as bad as the other Slytherins who still seemed to hate him even though he and Draco had become friends. Well all except Blaise Zambini who was still avoiding him and Pansy who had seemed to get over her hatred of other houses as her relationship with Justin progressed.

Theodore Nott walked by and glared at Draco. Draco just returned the glare and gave a rude gesture.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" He shrugged

Harry smiled and shook his head. These two seemed to have patched up their differences pretty fast. "Com on you guys. We're supposed to meet Sirius at the Tree Broom Sticks."

The large group walked down the road talking amiably. Harry and Draco were comparing seeker tactics. Trying to figure out why Draco had never been able to defeat the Gryffindor seeker. So far they hadn't figured out anything except perhaps that Harry was the better flyer. Of course Draco wasn't ready to admit it.

"Harry, Harry." Some one called.

He turned around quickly to see the tanned haired man coming towards him. "Oh, Remus, how are you?"

The werewolf smiled. "I'm fine my boy, but I was going to ask you the same exact thing." His eyes came to rest on Draco and he arched an eyebrow.

Harry laughed. "I'm fine Remus and don't mind Draco he's harmless."

The Demon glared at his Charge. "Harmless?" He said indignantly.

The raven haired teen smirked his green eyes shining in mirth. "Yep completely harmless like a kitten."

"Yeah, well kittens have very sharp teeth that they like to use to bite their charges."

Keril's head shot up and he started at the blond.

"So the two of you are getting a long now?" Remus inquired.

Draco nodded.

"It was kind of forced. " Harry laughed and Draco slapped him lightly.

"So who's this?" Roan asked.

"Sorry guys this is Remus Lupin. He was best friends with mum and dad."

"Does he know Sirius?" Kari asked.

Remus's face saddened. "I'm sorry but I think you mean knew?"

She cocked her head. "No, I mean know."

"Harry, what is she talking about?"

The Gryffindor's mouth fell open in horror. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I thought he told you, I can't believe he didn't tell you he said he would."

"Harry?" Now the older man was starting to get a bit agitated.

The boy sighed. "Remus, Sirius is alive."

Remus's face fell. "Harry that's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny it's the truth he's been back for almost a month now."

"But that's not possible. Nobody has ever come back through the…." Remus's voice faced out as his eyes got wider and wider. "No… it's not possible." He whispered looking over the top of Harry's head.

The small Gryffindor turned to see the horrified look on his Godfather's face. "Remus." He exhaled.

"Sirius I thought you said that you would tell him." Harry admonished.

"I tried really I did. I have hundreds of letters that I started but the same fear kept coming back. I feared that he wouldn't remember me." The man explained.

"NOT REMBER YOU!" The normally mild mannered Remus shrieked. "HOW COULD I NOT BLOODY RECOGNIZE YOU? YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS SIRIUS MY ONLY FAMILY NEXT TO HARRY, OF COURSE I'D RECOGNIZE YOU!" Tears started to flow down his cheeks and he ran off.

"Oh shit. I need to explain myself." Sirius stated and ran off after his friend.

"Well that was interesting." Draco said.

Amai glared at him. "Gakki." He growled.

"What did you just call me?"

* * *

In the shadows of an alley way two figures watched the group of friends.

"Are you sure about this master? An attack on Harry Potter in broad day light."

"Yes Lucius I'm certain it's the only way to see what we're up against. To see what Harry and his friends are truly capable of. And also to see how loyal they are to him any weakness could play to my advantage. And it needs to be done where there are a lot of people. You know of Harry's ability to slightly sense the magic of others."

"Yes sir I do."

"Good, now give the signal Lucius."

The blond man sighed and raised his wand keeping his eyes trained on his son. He knew that Draco had chosen his place and it was next to Potter's side. But he couldn't help but hope that his son came out of this alright. Whispering some words a shot of green sparks burst into the air. And with a large explosion the battle had begun.

* * *

Every nerve in Harry's body was placed on end as and explosion rocked the buildings around them and spoke billowed down the street.

"What's going on?" Ginny cried taking his hand.

"I don't know Gin I really don't." He looked around the street. Witches and Wizards were running every witch way in a chaotic mess of screaming and bodies. "Everyone stay calm and stay together." He sent a meaningful glance to all his friends. "Letting ourselves be swept away into chaos will only make us vulnerable." There was another explosion this one close by. "Protego." Harry cried calling up a shield to protect all of them from falling debris.

The hooded figure in the shadows laughed. "Most impressive, to be able to protect that many people with such a simple spell."

"Yes sir the boy's magical energy has strengthened it considerably. He truly is quite amazing so much power in one so young."

"Yes he is Lucius and just think how strong he'll be when he's grown and fully trained. But I fear now that his wizarding puberty might put a strain on his capability to keep up such spells."

Most of the friends were in shock at Harry's ability to call up such a large shield spell.

"Harry what do you think your doing? You'll drain yourself if you keep doing that." Hermione yelled.

He smiled and let the shield fall. "I just didn't want to see anyone hurt." He noticed that the street was almost empty around them.

"Don't you think we should head back to the castle?" Kari asked.

He knew she was right what ever was going on wasn't over yet and the Auror's would probably be here soon. But just as he was about to gather everyone and head them back to Hogwarts he caught sight of something in the rubble close by a body. "Neville!" He yelled racing towards his house mate bending down he quickly felt for a pulse. Thank the gods the boy was still alive.

"Harry." Another voice with a distinct Irish brogue cried out.

He looked up to see the sandy head of Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus good Neville is badly hurt could you get him back to the castle why we look for others?"

"Sure Harry."

"Mobilicorpus." Harry muttered pointing his wand at Neville and his fellow Gryffindor floated into the air. "Thank you so much Seamus please tell Dumbledore what's going on here we might need some help." He turned to his group. "Are you guys okay with this if not you can head back now."

Ron scoffed. "Ha, like we'd leave you here alone Harry."

"Yeah." Kari said crossing her arms.

"We all know you'd get totally lost Harry." Draco sneered playfully.

"We wouldn't ditch you at a time like this." Keril actually laughed.

"My place is with you Harry." Ginny looked up at him lovingly.

The rest of the group agreed with them.

"Sandhyra?" He asked turning to the only person that wasn't really part of their group.

She smiled and bowed on one knee before him.

He started and with a confused look in his green eyes he looked to Draco who just looked bemused.

"I have sworn to protect you Harry and I will not go back on it now." She stood up and touched a broach she wore on her shirt. It was set of small silver wings. They started to glow and she was surrounded with what looked like flying feathers. They started to coalesce around her and soon joined together is a silvery cloak that was latched around her neck. Around her head was a gold circlet with small silver wings attached to it.

"A Valkyrie." Hermione gasped.

* * *

The dark Lord smiled. "Now this really is getting interesting. It would seem that young Mr. Potter has acquired quite the fallowing. You're son really has chosen a very powerful wizard Lucius. He does seem to draw others to him doesn't he?"

"Yes my lord. Mr. Potter has a way of getting people to do what he wants not because he orders them to but because they actually want to. And in return for their protection he is willing to put his life on the line to protect them."

"It seems you put a lot of work into that thought Lucius."

"I have faced off against him before my Lord, I have first hand experience and Potter wasn't quite as power full then. But he still had the charisma that pulled others to him."

"Yes, yes he does." The lord eyed the green eyed boy almost hungrily.

* * *

Sandhyra smiled and unsheathed her sword. She looked to Draco who did the same.

"Holy Hamsters where did you get that?" Hermione gasped.

Harry just glanced at him and smirked.

"A friend of mine gave it to me." Draco laughed. He sobered when suddenly there was a loud pop and they were surrounded by a large group of Death Eaters.

* * *

"Now things should get really interesting." The cloaked figure commented.

Lucius could here the excitement in his master's voice.

* * *

"Damn." Harry growled. He looked behind him to see worried faces on all his friends. But even thought they were worried they were more determined then scared. He didn't fault them for being scared for he himself was. And he had more History with the Death Eaters than all of them. "Every one stay close together don't let them break us apart." He heard a hooting noise and looking up saw Hedwig high above them. He wondered if what Hermione said was true. Was Hedwig really his familiar could he actually talk to her telepathically? It was worth a try they needed help and it would still take a while for Seamus to get back to the castle. Hedwig would be able to get there so much faster. He stared up at her and concentrated his mind solely on her listing form. _"Hedwig."_ He sent to her.

She looked down at him and hooted.

_"Can you understand what I'm saying girl?"_ He wondered if she could answer him back the same way.

_"Yes my boy."_ A distinctly women's voice spoke in his mind.

He was a little surprised there was an almost motherly tone in her voice. _"Hedwig we need help could you go to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore?"_

_"I am not his familiar he will not be able to understand me."_

He knew she was right. Dumbledore would know that something was up but he wouldn't be able to understand her without a letter. Wait a minute maybe she could talk to other animals. _"Maybe you can pass the message on to Fawkes. I have a feeling that he is Dumbledore's familiar or at least they understand each other in some way." _

She hooted. _"Yes Harry darling I have often talked to Fawkes he is quite fond of Dumbledore and you. Wanted to take you from me he did."_ She sounded almost jealous.

_"Uhm."_ Was this going to be a common thing when it came to her? _"Hurry Hedwig I don't think we have much time."_

_"Yes Harry, be careful."_ With that she flew off towards the castle.

* * *

Lucius had noticed the concentrated look on the boys face. "Uhm master I believe we're going to have some visitors."

"What do you mean Lucius? I made sure to give enough time after the explosion to allow any interlopers a chance to run off. And it will take quite a while for Mr. Finnegan to reach the castle." He growled returning his gaze to Harry.

"Yes my Lord I know but." The blond man pointed up.

Hissing the hooded man looked up to see the owl flying in the direction of Hogwarts as fast as she could go. "Is that Harry's owl?" The hood fell back slightly revealing an aristocratic face. His skin was beautiful golden tan and his eyes glowed amber.

"Yes my Lord Arcanus it is."

"Damn." He hissed pulling back his hood his long black hair flowing behind him the red streaks catching the light.

"My Lord should I send for Voldemort?"

"No Lucius." Arcanus spat. "All I need is that Idiot here messing things up. He's caused enough problems already." He glance at the dark haired half elf. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. She is his familiar. It is truly amazing for one so young to have a familiar."

"My Lord?"  
"Initiate the attack Lucius." He ordered waving a slender hand. "Dumbledore and his legions will be here soon and I wish to see this accomplished before he arrives."

"Yes my Lord." He lifted his right arm to reveal a mark of two snake one dark red and the other black wrapped around each other. He brought his wand up and touched it. He hissed as it started to glow lightly. "Begin." He whispered.

* * *

Harry watched as what seemed like a jolt of electricity shot through all the Death Eaters gathered around him. "Everyone Wands at the ready." He said raising his own wand.

"Harry you don't suppose one of these is my father?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know Draco they're all wearing masks." He glanced at his blond protector. "I'll understand if you don't want to do this Draco."

"I have to do this Harry you're my Charge I must protect you."

"I don't want you to do this just because of that. I would never ask you to turn your sword or your wand on your own family just because your compelled to protect me."

The blond smirked. "Fine then let me protect you because not only our you my charge but your also my friend and that's what friends do."

Harry smiled.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. "Harry Potter." It called.  
He recognized that voice he could never forget it. "Bellatrix Lestrange." He answered flatly.

"Surrender and we'll allow your friends to go free."

"Don't do it Harry." Ginny sobbed.

"Don' worry Gin I have no intentions of doing so because I trust them about as much as an angry Peruvian Vipertooth." He pointedly looked at Bellatrix.

"You are making a grave mistake boy." Bellatrix said snidely.

Harry's face was set in a determined mask. "We will see about that Bellatrix."

Bellatrix tore off her mask and threw it on the ground. "You know child, you are way to confidant for your own good. One of these days it is going to get yourself killed just like my useless cousin."

Harry could feel him self getting angry and that was not good. Because right now with his magic still not under control from his wizarding puberty when he got mad his magic became uncontrollable.

"Yes, the truth hurts doesn't it Potter." Bellatrix sneered.

* * *

Arcanus growled as the woman spoke again. "Would someone shut that bitch up?"

"My Lord?"  
"Lucius, do me a favor."

"Yes my Lord?" Lucius answered.

"Hold out your arm." Arcanus said not taking his eyes off the scene before him.

Lucius held his right arm out under side up so that the double snake mark was showing. He winced when Lord Arcanus grabbed hold of it right over the mark. The man's hand started to glow a dark red color and Lucius was brought to his knees by the hot searing pain that raced up his arm. And he knew that if he was in this much pain then his sister in law was in for hell. Their Lord was not known for being patient. And Bellatrix was delaying the show that their Lord wanted to see.

* * *

Harry took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He could feel bolts of magic running up and down his body. He was not going to let this woman get the best of him. He had to remain calm for the others.

Bellatrix could see the blue bolts of magic that ran all over the boy's body. Anyone else would have known to shut up but Bellatrix was never known for knowing when to shut her overly big mouth. "What Potter no…" Her words were cut off by a loud shriek as her entire right arm burst into flame.

The group of friends couldn't help but watch as she shrieked and flailed her arm in the air. The fire had now spread from her arm to her chest and the fabric was all but burned away. But none of the other death eaters seemed to care than one of their own was burning right in front of them. Instead the incident seemed to incite something else into the other Death Eaters and the battle was soon under way and Harry and his friends found themselves fighting for their lives.

* * *

Well, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger I know you probably want to kill me now. Okay, maybe I should debate on running for my life. Also if anyone is interested I still need a beta reader for this story.

Warning do not offer to beta read if

:you have anything against Slash. Because when I said that their will be slash in this story I wasn't kidding and the whole Blaise thing was not the end of it.

: If you have a problem with a lot of stupid mistakes mostly things that word does not catch. My spelling and grammar are terrible I'll be the first to admit that.

: Also you must understand that my writing is not my first priority. I am a college student majoring in art. My art and school work must take precedence.

: Also if you are against reading stories that are very long. This one is already at 83 pages and is still going.

So if you are okay with those things and are willing to take on the monumental task of beta reading this please e-mail me. And if I don't get back to right away I'm sorry. Things are going crazy right now. We have two weeks of school left and then finals. And also I work retail and it's the beginning of the Christmas shopping season. But I will try to get back to you as quick as I can. This will also affect the speed at which I write the next chapter. So please be patient.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle Ready

Holy cow I can't believe that this chapter is finally done. Okay before anyone kills me I know that I haven't updated this story in a very long while. I don't really have an excuse except that I seemed to loose my muse for it. I also have lost my sounding board for ideas since my friend Seren Harin (pen name) is Student teaching now and I don't see her as much as I used to. But I finally got it done.

Also I can not promise when there will be another update on this story since my muse for it is only somewhat back and still runs off every once in a while. Believe me that this story is far from over and I have no intentions on letting it die. Now if it ever comes time that I think that I completely think that I have lost my muse for this one I might put the story up for adoption but that would be a bit hard since I have so many original character in this one. But I hope that it doesn't come to that and I can finish it by myself. Thanks to all of you that have continued reading this story and have contacted me asking when I was going to continue.

Also I am posting this un beta read since I haven't heard from her in a while but she has said she was very busy and I'm not going to hold it against her. Believe me I understand the whole school thing.

Okay Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and his friends which I'm sure they are glad about since they would have been sitting in limbo for a year wondering if they were going to survive the battle.

* * *

Chapter 17

Battle Ready

A semblance of chaos reigned through the small area of Hogsmeade as the battle between the two groups carried on. Spells were being cast and deflected and amazingly enough the group of students was holding there own against the legion of fully trained Death Eaters.

Harry expertly dodged an Expelliarmus and turning quickly he stupefied them in turn. He proceeded to cast an Incarcerous binding them tightly. From behind him he heard someone cast a Crutiatus spell and quickly threw up a Protego. He turned around already planning the spell he would use on his most resent opponent but someone beat him to the punch.

"Expelliarmus!" He heard Ginny yell and saw the Death Eater's wand fly from his hand into hers then she added. "Petrificus Totalus!" The man stiffened and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Gin." He said smiling at her.

"No problem." She answered and returned to the battle.

In the shadows Arcanus was seething. "Did I not say that he was not to be hurt?"

"My Lord I'm sure that Nott didn't mean anything Potter would not have been permanently damaged." But as soon as the words were out of Lucius' mouth he knew it was wrong. His Lord did not take well to be second guessed.

"Lucius." Arcanus growled his amber eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

The noble blond man fell to his knees. "I'm sorry my Lord I meant nothing by it. I did not mean to go against your orders. I assure you that Nott will be duly punished when this is all over."

The evil man smiled sinisterly. "You're assuming that the man is going to live that long." His voice was smooth and cultured but one could hear the anger just below the surface.

The elder Malfoy sighed knowing that he had just barely saved himself from the wrath of his Lord. Of course he had to squash any minute piece of pride he had left. But after so many years of servitude under the tyrannical Arcanus that what ever pride he had left was so miniscule you would need what the muggles called a microscope to see it and even then it might not be noticeable. Actually any pride he had left had nothing to do with him or even his wife. The two of them had lost any credibility they had so long ago there was no way for them to scrape up enough to be part of civil society any more without tons of lies and dropping of Galleons. Sure he might say that being a Pure bread wizard made him better than any of those muggle borns like Potters friend Granger. And he still did believe that but it was his place as a squashed minion that made him self even lower than those horrible mudbloods at times. No he had no pride left when it came to his own person. All the pride he had was connected to his son and only heir. His pride in how Draco turned out could not be squashed no matter what the boy did. He had trained Draco to believe that the mudbloods where the bane of their existence and needed to be eradicated from the wizarding community. The boy had been brought up being told that he was above others and that even the other pure bloods were there to serve him. But he was also brought up being told that he would one day serve the Dark Lord their master. The boy had not been told which Dark Lord that was he just assumed that it was Voldemort. And at the time he had accepted that this was to be his lot in life. But even then the boy had rebelled against the mold that his father had tried to press him into. Against every order that he had given the boy Draco had really tried to make friends with Potter back in first year. Of course it fell through thanks to the Weasley boy and in the end Draco had let himself slide a little into the place that had been created for him since birth. He antagonized The-Boy-Who-Lived made the jet black haired boy's life hell. He seemed to take joy in torturing the other boy's friends and causing all the Gryffindors grief. But then the boy surprised him again with choosing Potter as his Charge. Sure it should have been expected since a Protego demons Charge is always a magically strong wizard that is weaker physically. It was quite obvious just by looking at them just how small and lithe that Potter was. He had muscle tone but it was not even close to Draco's tall muscular frame. Not to the point were Draco was overly so but it was definitely noticeable. No, what surprised him the most was how quickly his son had accepted his place as Potters protector. He had thought that the boy would fight it a bit more but it hadn't taken long at all. No the boy had broken out of any preconceived plan that anyone had ever had for him and not only accepted being Potters protector but had actually made friends with the other boy and had been accepted into their group. Lucius may have wanted his son to fallow in his foot steps like he had his father. But he was proud that the boy had the courage to make his own decisions and stand on his own. And he couldn't be more proud of his son than he was right now. Of course no father wished to see their only living heir in a battle for their life. But the way that Draco was handling himself held an air of maturity and sophistication that he had not expected from his son at this age.

* * *

Draco growled as he sent a binding spell at one of the Death Eaters. To say he was pissed was putting it lightly. In the complete chaos that had erupted just moments before he had some how lost sight of Harry amongst the many other clamoring bodies. He did not like the idea of not knowing where his Charge was especially in the middle of a battle. Anything could happen to Harry right now and he would not be able to do anything about it. His Protego Demon side didn't like it at all. Someone bumped into him and he let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Malfoy?" A somewhat airy voice asked.

He recognized Luna Lovegood right away. She smiled at him even as she deflected a spell that had been aimed at them.

"I don't suppose you've seen Harry and the others around here have you?"

His mouth fell open. How could the woman be so calm during a time like this? Raising his sword with one hand he slashed at one Death Eater effectively severing their arm and with his wand in his other he sent an Impedimenta at another toppling them in their tracks. "Lovegood if you haven't realized we're sort of in the middle of a battle here. This is not the time for casual conversation."

She smiled sweetly again. "Of course I realized we're in the middle of a battle. But one must keep themselves focused and calm to fight effectively. We must not let our emotions get the better of us or we will not be able to function in an organized and collective manner. We must keep our mind clear to think properly for on the battle field we must all become our own strategists. We must work as one being but yet not be completely dependant on anyone else incase we are separated. Keep your eyes open and aware of what is around you. Do not let the insanity that is war confuse you. Keep your mind focused on where you are going and where you are at all times. And most importantly remember who you are at all times. It is very easy to let oneself go during war to loose your own self identity and only see yourself as a warrior a tool for destruction. If we become too embroiled in the chaos that we loose track of what is around us and leave ourselves open for attack by the enemy."

He threw another spell. "Where did you get that dribble from?" He sneered slipping back into his old ways. "From you fathers magazine?"

But the girl just smiled even more. "No." She stated casting an expelliarmus at another Death Eater. "That was pure Harry Potter."

"Huh?" Another Death Eater charged at them and he ran the bastard threw with his sword.

"Last year during one of our many DA meetings he was teaching us how to work as a team. But he knew that we would need to know how to handle ourselves in a battle." She grinned and fingered her wand absently. "He can be a very motivational speaker when he wants to."

He again impaled an attacking Death Eater and as he watched the man fall the absurdity of the moment just finally dawned on him. He had just had an almost casual conversation in the middle of a battle with trained killers that most likely wished nothing more than to see them dead and displayed as a warning to all other Wizards and Witches that dared to go up against the Dark Lord. He would laugh at the insanity of the idea but actually really it had helped. He didn't feel nearly as stressed out as he had earlier. Sure he still wanted to find his Charge but he wasn't ready to rush of blindly into the fray most likely getting himself killed in the process. And then what kind of position would that leave Harry in? He had a feeling that had been Lovegood's plan all along. He turned to confront her on the subject but the Ravenclaw was no where to be seen. What in the world? That girl was freaky no doubt about it. She seemed to be a complete air head but he wouldn't be surprised if she was even smarter than Granger was under that façade. After all she had been placed in Ravenclaw for a reason. He groaned and decided that he better return to the fight at hand. After all he still had to find his Charge.

* * *

"Locomotor Mortis!" Hermione cried as she backed away from a group of Death Eaters as they advanced on her. One of them stopped dead in its tracks, whirled their arms trying to steady themselves, and then fell face first into the snow. One down four more to go but it didn't look like these four were going to let her get another spell in. They advanced on her wands pointed right at her face. "Damn." She growled.

"Need some help?"

She turned quickly to see both Ron and Roan standing behind her wands trained on the four Death Eaters in front of them.

"Oh heavens you don't know how happy I am to see the two of you?"

"We can take a wild guess." Roan said cheekily.

"Oh shut it Betula." Ron chastised the somewhat smaller boy.

"This is so sweet." One of the male Death Eaters sneered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"No one asked you bastard." Roan snapped. He waved his hand and what looked like roots shot up from the ground completely wrapping themselves around the four remaining Death Eaters. "There we go." He said cockily and made a big show like he was brushing his hands off.

Hermione was shocked beyond comprehension. She had read up on dryads and no were had they ever said that they could control the plants like that.

Ron on the other hand was furious. "If you can do that why don't you just bind every single one of these damn Death Eaters and end this battle right now?" He growled grabbing the other Gryffindor by the front of his jacket.

"First thing Ron let me go right this instant this is not the time to let your attitude get the better of you."

"What the hell?" Ron spat.

"No he's right Ron." Hermione said grabbing his arm. "This is not the time for this we aren't going to do the rest of our friends any good if we're fighting amongst ourselves." She pulled his hands from Roans jacket releasing her other friend.

"Thanks Hermione. Now as I was about to say is that I can't do that to much it's a limited power we Dryads are given and if over used we will loose it completely. Not to mention it's quite magically draining and only works if it is our patron tree we are calling on."

"And what just might your patron tree be?" Ron asked with a sneer.

Hermione slapped him and the back of his head. "Oh come on Ron don't be an idiot."

"Thank you again Hermione." Roan said with a winning smile. "It's the Birch of course well actually the Silver Birch. Why else would I have taken that form that day at your home?"

"Well for all I knew back then you were there to kill…"

"Oh will you two stop fighting we have other issues right now!" Hermione yelled. "We do have other friends that need help." She pointed to the right where some Death Eaters were advancing on Kari.

"Oh shite." Ron cursed and then catching Roan's forest green eyes the three of them raced off to help the siren

* * *

A red light shot over Keril's shoulder causing him to through himself to the side as the stunning spell just barely missed his ear. He needed to be more careful he couldn't let anything happen to him he needed to protect his sister.

"You chose your friends poorly."

His head shot up to come eye to eye with another bloody white mask and said mask had a wand pointed right at his heart.

"You are a demon are you not?"

He growled. "How could you know that?"

"Your aura is quite distinct it shows so much an incubus most likely. Why do you choose to fight on the side of light why fight against your own kind?"

"And what kind just that might be." He seethed. He tried to stop himself but he could feel himself start to loose control of his demon side. It had been a very long time since he had let his demonic attributes show. But now he could feel his claws scraping along the stone of the street.

"You choose to fight on the side of light when it obviously goes against your nature."

"What do you know of my nature?" He seethed. "Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean that I'm evil by default. I have free will and am able to make my own choices just as you have. You chose to fallow an insane bastard who thinks that destroying everything is the way to purge the world of all that he sees as unfit."

"Don't talk about our Lord that way demon. You know nothing our Lord is a great man that wishes to bring order to the wizarding world."

"Order you call what he has done order. All that he has wrought upon the wizarding world is death and destruction. He is a mad man that deserves to be taken down and anyone that fallows him deserves the same fate."

"WHY YOU FILTHY LITTLE!" The Death Eater raised its wand ready to deal out an unforgivable.

"Uh Uh look behind you." Keril said with a sneer.

"What?"

But before the Death Eater could react two female voices cried out. "Stupefy." Both spells hit the figure right on dropping him where he stood.

"Thanks guys." He said looking up at his sister Ailise and Ginny Weasley.

"Any time brother." Ailise said with a tentative smile. "But you might want to put away the fangs."

"Oh yeah." He took a few deep breaths and reverted back into his more human form. When he focused one the two girls again her realized that only his sister was really paying attention to him. The red head was glancing around frantically at the rest of the battle ground.

"Have either of you seen Harry?" She asked.

"No we haven't." Keril answered and Ailise just shook her head.

She was starting to get worried now. "I lost track of him not long after the first couple of spells were cast." She sobbed. "Oh gods I have to find him. We all know that Voldemort wants him dead the main part of the attack will probably be focused on him. What if he's laying some where hurt…or worse?" Her hands flew to her mouth a sudden wave of nausea caused by the very thought of something bad happening to her Boyfriend. She jumped when someone touched her arm turning quickly she saw Ailise smiling at her.

"It's alright Ginny he's alright. I'm sure that Draco is probably with him the Protego demon would not feel right about leaving his charge alone at a moment like this. And even if he's not Harry is one of the most powerful wizards of all time and very well trained he can take care of himself I'm sure of it."

Ginny took in great gasps of air trying to calm down her racing heart. "Yeah you're probably right. Harry is one of the strongest people that I've ever seen he can take care of himself." But even though she said that she couldn't stop the great feeling of dread that filled her heart.

* * *

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled and the wands of five Death Eaters flew into his hand. But that only helped a little since that wasn't even half of the Death Eaters that he was facing off against at the moment. "Damn." He muttered he was completely outnumbered. He backed up again and the group advanced on him some more. He couldn't miss the fact that they seemed be herding him away from the others. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Ginny they had been separated not long into the battle. He really hoped that she was okay but right now he had to worry about himself. He wasn't going to do anyone any good if he went and got himself killed. But that was the strange thing except for that one Death Eater earlier none of the others had even tried to cast an unforgivable on him. Surely if Voldemort wanted him dead so much wouldn't it just be easier to get it over with and cast Avada Kedavra on him. Perhaps the reason they didn't was that they were waiting for their master. Sure, why not, it was to be expected the Voldemort would want to kill the one person he thought to be the greatest thorn in his side himself. So if that was the reason where was the snake faced bastard why hadn't he shown his deformed scaly head yet. Or was the coward waiting for the death eaters to deal with the rest of Harry's friends so that he would have fewer adversaries to worry about. Surely the man couldn't be that scared of a bunch of students especially since only two of them were considered legal full fledged wizards.

* * *

Off to the side Lord Arcanus watched the proceedings with abject fascination. It was quite amazing really these children had held their own against some of his most accomplished servants with only minor injuries. Where as by now a good percentage of his followers were either incapacitated, writhing on the ground in pain, or dead. The later mostly caused by the Valkyrie, who was at this moment running another Death Eater through with her sword, and the young Malfoy who was surprisingly adept at using a sword for only recently accepting his role as Harry Potter's protector. Ah yes Harry Potter the most spectacular display of all. He watched as the enticing boy displayed a level of power that he had never seen before and un-armed five death eaters with one spell. The boy was definitely facing the most uneven odds of all his friends and was still holding his own. But even Arcanus knew that the boy had only started to tap into the powers that he held within him. After all he was a part elf their magical power was many times higher than that of any normal human Witch and Wizard. Not only that but the boy was related to a High Elf and a Maiden of Avalon. Actually if he was right she was the head of the Council of Maidens and even held quite a high standing with the Knights that guarded the sacred Island. But the boy had yet learned to control these abilities a fact that would make him an even more interesting subject to watch as he matured in his powers.

"So are you enjoying the show my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes Lucius it is most entertaining and," Arcanus coughed lightly, "stimulating."

Lucius didn't say anything any comment would not be appreciated by his master.

"Your son seems to be doing quite well Lucius." Arcanus said.

"Yes, yes he is my Lord." Lucius wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't want to back Draco to much his Master could take offense to that. After all his son was standing in the way of one his Lord's ultimate goals.

"He seems very well trained much of those fighting abilities don't even seem to be wizarding." Arcanus said in a knowing voice and was rewarded with a slight jolt from the aristocratic blond. His amber eyes watched the younger Malfoy perform a flawless flip then turn and send a stunning spell at one death eater and at the same time he ran his sword through another's leg effectively incapacitating both. "Actually I would say that they seem very muggle."

This time Lucius actually chocked. "Uhm-My Lord-you see-that is-my wife." Lucius knew very well that Narcissa had signed Draco up for muggle defense classes when he was younger. He had acted like he was oblivious so that he wouldn't have to think about it and pretend that this wasn't happening. It wasn't like he would have been able to stop his wife if he had wanted to. And Draco did seem to enjoy the classes even if they were full of muggles. But now his Lord knew and the man was sure to not approve. He could feel a cold sweat break out on his brow and his breathing became hard.

"Do calm down Lucius I am not going to kill one of my most faithful servants because of a minor technicality like this. I might not like muggles to much but even I am not against taking advantage of the many useful services they have to offer. The magical community would profit greatly by working some of what your son has learned into their teachings. As is, not even many of the Aurors know how to fight properly. If they were to loose their wands in midst of a battle many of them would be helpless. I do not know why that school of yours doesn't teach the students how to perform wand less magic."

"Dumbledore believes that it is too unstable of a practice and could create a great deal of problems with so many untrained Wizards and Witches in one place. The weaker students like Longbottom would probably not cause too many problems except perhaps in his incompetence. But if the student was stronger and the spell was not channeled right the outcome could be disastrous." Lucius purposefully left out Potter's name even though that was who he had been thinking of.

"Ah yes Neville Longbottom the other boy that the Prophecy could have been talking about."

"Yes my Lord."

"There was no chance, that boy isn't even capable of carrying that amount of magic. I told Voldemort this but he insisted on…hey wait a minute what is that?" Just a little ways away a boy with short black hair and light amber eyes had just run out of a group of Death Eaters, turned, and cast a few spells and hexes at them. But it was what had happened next that had surprised the Dark Lord. Instead of casting a protection spell to guard against the returning volley of curses a pale blue flame like light sprung up around the boy deflecting all of them. "Lucius is that what I think it was?"

"Yes my Lord it looked like Fox Fire."

"A Kitsune how very interesting." He rubbed his chin a thoughtful look on his face. "It would seem the group of friends of Mr. Potter's keeps getting more and more interesting. The boy has become quite amazing."

"Yes my Lord he has."

"Yes quite amazing indeed." Arcanus muttered turning his attention back to Harry.

* * *

"Rictussempra!" Harry cried which caused four Death Eaters, much to their dismay, to fall to the ground laughing uncontrollably. "Patrificus Totalus." Five more went stiff as boards and fell to the ground. But it seemed that the more he took care of the more that showed up. He was now completely blocked off from the rest of the group. He had absolutely no way of telling what was going on with the rest of them. He was really worried he had no idea if everyone was even still alive or not. Surely the Death Eaters wouldn't leave them all alive this long. Or perhaps they were keeping them alive to use as hostages. But then why had they separated him from them? Did they think that they would be weaker apart or were they keeping him separate so that they could kill the others and keep him for Voldemort to kill? Either way he had to get past the Death Eaters surrounding him and get to the others. But how was he to do that there was so many of them? Either way he had to try he raised his wand again and readied another spell.

"Harry Potter." One of the Death Eaters called.

"What do you want?" Harry asked not lowering his wand.

"You do not have to do this."

"What do you mean of course I do?"

"Just lower your wand everything will be fine." The man behind the mask spoke again.

"Like hell it will. Do really expect me to believe that your Lord will let me live after he's tried to kill me all these times. I'd rather die now in battle then die of the Avada Kedavra at the end of his wand."

"You are misinformed child." The Death Eater said.

Harry was confused now. Surely this man could not think that he would believe that the man that had tried to kill him when he was only one year old would all of a sudden change his mind. "Are you telling me that fore some odd reason the great almighty Voldemort has had a change of heart?" Harry said with a disbelieving sneer.

"That is not what I'm trying to tell you boy…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Harry yelled a strong burst of magic erupting from him knocking down about six of the Death Eaters. The only thing he could think of was that he had to get away from these people and find his friends. He needed to know if they were all okay he needed to know if Ginny was okay. The thought that any of them could be dead because of him made his stomach turn. Sure he had given them the chance to return to the school and they had chosen to stay with him and face off against this evil but he still would blame himself if any of them came to harm.

* * *

Draco snarled and sent a full body bind hex at another Death Eater that was in his way effectively incapacitating them. The Protego Demon was getting desperate. He had not seen Harry for quite some time and not knowing how his Charge was doing was really getting to him. Harry wasn't dead the link between them would allow him to know that. But there was still the ever present nagging feeling that the Gryffindor was in mortal danger, of course they were all in mortal danger. Still something was bothering him about this attack. This didn't seem like Voldemort's style at all. Here was a perfect chance to destroy Harry Potter the boy that had caused him so much trouble through the years. Surely he would wan to be here to see the end of The-Boy-Who-Lived. But the evil man was no where to be seen. Well he couldn't worry about that now he had to find his Charge.

"Get out of my way." He growled and set another stunning spell at an inconvenient Death Eater. That was when he heard and felt it.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Someone yelled and a strong burst of magic shook the ground. He knew right away that he had found Harry. He felt happy for a little bit but that happiness soon dissipated when he saw the large group of Death Eaters that surrounded the boy with jet black hair. A growl rumbled deep in his throat and his fingers began to twitch. He felt his claws grow out, his canines elongated, and his wings appeared on his back. But he still had some semblance of control but even that was soon lost.

"Oh let's just get this over with; this boy is a danger if he is left to live." One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. "Our master is blinded I will take care of this child for him."

"Goyle don't." One of the other Death Eaters called out to their comrade but it was too late.

"Avada Keda…"

**"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY CHARGE!" **Came a deafening roar from behind the group and before Goyle had a chance to turn around a sword was shoved into his back and through his heart. "You will never make that mistake again." Draco hissed and pulled the sword out letting the body fall to the ground his blood soaking into the snow.

Harry's eyes watched the man that had almost sent the Killing curse at him fall to the ground blood spilling from his body staining the white snow.

"Don't just stand there Potter." Draco growled he grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him behind him.

The part elf was finally brought out of his shock at the sight of two leathery wings flapping in agitation in front of him. "Draco?"

"Oh so you finally realize that I'm here." He hissed.

"Stand back young Malfoy this has nothing to do with you." The Death Eater that had been talking to Harry before spoke.

"That's where you're wrong bastard this has everything to do with me. Harry is my Charge and if you so much as look at him the wrong way I swear that I will have no qualms about tearing out your heart."

* * *

Lucius grimaced did his son have to be so morbid with his threats. Of course it was even worse since he knew that this was no idle threat Draco wouldn't think twice about fulfilling it if he had to.

"Your son sure has a way with words Lucius.

"Yes he does my Lord."

"But he is in my way again."

"I am truly sorry my Lord." Lucius apologized in a rasping voice. He truly feared for his son's life right now.

"It is alright Lucius this little show is nearing its end anyhow for Dumbledore approaches.

And sure enough the Headmaster and many of the teachers apparated into the throng of the battle.

"Luckily I have gathered all the information that I need. So let us watch and see what happens." Arcanus said with a devious smile.

* * *

"Damn it." The negotiating Death Eater cursed when he saw the Headmaster.

"We need to get this over with." A woman with a nasal sounding voice spoke. "I will remove the traitor you grab the Potter boy."

Harry's head shot up. 'Grab? They didn't want to kill him? He was sure that had been their plan all along.' Then he realized what else the woman said 'I will remove the traitor.' His emerald eyes widened in horror 'Oh no Draco.' And sure enough the woman pointed her wand at the blond Protego Demon and spoke the killing curse. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion.

* * *

Draco hadn't expected a wand to suddenly be turned on him but there it was pointing right at his chest. Part of him yelled to duck, swerve, something to get away from the green colored spell that was heading straight at him. But the demon in him won out telling him that if he did dodge then the spell would hit his Charge instead and he couldn't have that. He was about ready to turn and try and pull Harry out of the way with him even though he knew he would not be fast enough. But as he started to turn he saw a blur jump in front of him and heard a blocking spell yelled.

* * *

Harry knew he had to react fast. Draco's demon side was probably running on instinct by now and hadn't even thought about throwing up a shield spell. Of course even if the Slytherin had tried he probably wouldn't get it up fast enough. Harry knew that the only chance that they had was his elfin magic. So, not really knowing exactly what to do, he reached deep inside himself to the core of his being. There he found what felt like a warm burning fire. Pulling it up from the depths a strong wind began to blow and he felt power surround him even though it seemed a little unstable. He couldn't think of that right now though it was more important to protect Draco. So before he could think he jumped around the blond so that he was in front of the taller wizard.

"PROTEGO!" A strong light blue light shot from the tip of his wand. A little ways from the tip it spread out into a shimmering dome that covered the two of them. But even by looking at it Harry knew that it was faulty. Here and there sparks flitted across the surface showing weaknesses in his elfin magic. He just hoped that it would hold. He would find out soon enough for at that moment the spell almost the same color as his eyes hit the shield.

* * *

Arcanus watched as what could only be classified as an extreme look of determination took over Harry's face. Then a wind started to whip around the boy and what seemed to be silvery white streaks appeared in the boy's ebony hair. "Hmm interesting." He tapped his finger against pursed lips. "I wonder what causes that kind of reaction." He didn't have much time to think on it though for his attention was wrenched back to the two young men. For unexpectedly, or perhaps not, the boy was a Gryffindor after all, but quicker than anyone could see Harry jumped in front of young Malfoy and raised his wand.

"No." He whispered at the sight of the green spell heading straight at the part elf. But at the last minute the boy threw up a large Protego shield covering the both of them. He must have tapped into his elfin magic to get it up that fast but even he could tell that it wouldn't hold. Since he didn't have full control of those powers yet he had risked strength for speed. But the shield would not hold up against the powerful Avada Kedavra spell and sure enough he could see it start to falter.

* * *

Harry grunted trying to pour more strength into the shield but somehow he knew that it was a lost cause. He could tell that it was beginning to fail. Along the complete perimeter more sparks started to form and parts of it seemed to fade out completely. He really had no choice reaching even deeper still he pulled out every last ounce of power he had left and channeled it through his wand and into the shield spell.

Draco could feel the amount of energy his Charge was calling up. "Harry no you'll drain yourself." But it was already too late for there was a bright multi colored flash of light and a deafening explosion as both spells disintegrated simultaneously. The light was so bright that the Protego demon had to duck his head and cover his eyes.

* * *

Arcanus was speechless he had never seen such power. True the boy's control of his elfin abilities was shaky but as he progressed through his wizarding maturity and gained more control just imagine how strong the child would be. Oh yes Harry Potter would be a strong asset to whom ever controlled him a strong asset indeed.

* * *

The world was spinning faster and faster collapsing in waves around him. He wasn't sure but he had thought that he saw Draco there for a little bit but then the blonds face had faded into indescribable blobs of color. His head was pounding and he was now beginning to question if it was the world that was spinning or his head. His head was killing him and he had the urge to message his temples to try and soothe away some of the tension but he couldn't get his arms to move. Actually he couldn't get his entire body to move. He felt week, shaky, like he was ready to fall apart at any moment now. He could feel his legs start to give under him and the world started to slip from him. Perhaps he should be glad to be rid of the spinning but he wasn't sure if the blackness was a welcome change.

"Harry." Draco cried and dashed forward to catch his charge before he hit the snow. He got one more look at the boys emerald eyes before they slid shut and his Charge fell limp in his arms. Draco's breathing became labored and he pulled the smaller boy closer. He placed his ear against his Charge's chest and sighed in relief when he felt the gentle rise and fall Harry had just passed out from over exerting his magic. Now that he knew that his Charge was alright the demon inside him was able to concentrate on other things. His head shot up and he focused red glowing eyes on the Death Eater that had cast the spell.

* * *

Arcanus watched as the Malfoy heir focused on the unfortunate Death Eater.

"Oh this should get interesting." He chuckled.

Lucius couldn't help but feel uneasy. He knew that this wasn't going to be good. His fellow Death Eater hadn't meant to cast the spell on Potter but Draco's demon side wasn't going to see it that way. These men had already been a threat to his Charge he wasn't going to take into account that the spell had been meant for him it had hurt his Charge and that was all he would see.

"I thought that I would have to punish another Death Eater today but I have a feeling that your son is about to take care of that for me."

The blond man cringed. True his son wouldn't get in trouble no court would be able to touch him. Due to his species he had the right to defend his Charge anyway he saw possible even if it meant killing. And there would be no remorse felt by his son for the death. He watched Draco lay Potter down and the covered the other boy with his jacket. Then his son started to stalk towards the Death Eater

* * *

"You Bitch." Draco hissed. He turned his red eyes toward one of the other Death Eaters that had tried to intersect him. "I suggest if you don't feel like dying that you leave right now. This is between me and her." He pointed a clawed finger at the masked woman. "Anyone who interferes will suffer the same fate. You all threatened my Charge and I have no qualms about killing you as well."

"But you," he growled pointing to the Death Eater woman who had cast the killing curse, "you have forfeited your life." With an evil smile he launched himself at the woman tackling her to the ground. His claws wrapped themselves around her neck and he snarled revealing his deadly fangs. "Running you through or a spell might have been easier but not nearly as satisfying." He growled enjoying the look of fear one the woman's face. He thought he heard her start to beg for her life but he didn't care and didn't give her a change. Squeezing he felt his claws slice into her skin through the muscle and tendon until he had severed her esophagus. Pulling back he watched as she coughed and sputtered blood pouring from her mouth. He watched as she reached for him a pleading look on her face. But he showed no remorse as the light in her eyes faded and her hand fell limp to her side sinking into the now red snow. He started at her for a little bit longer and then whirled around quickly taking out another Death Eater who had dared to try to use this moment to make his way towards Harry.

* * *

In the alley way Arcanus smiled. "Your son is a very interesting creature Lucius. It's sad that he has decided turn against me he would have been a great asset."

"I am truly sorry my Lord." The tall blond said bowing his head.

"No it's perfectly alright Lucius." The dark man said flippantly. "Come we must go before we are noticed."

"But My Lord what about Potter?"

Arcans' Amber eyes focused again on the boy lying in the snow. "We will have another time for now we must retreat. I do not wish to be discovered quite yet it will not do for our cause. Come Lucius." There was a soft pop and Arcanus disappeared.

Lucius took one last look at his son who was grabbing Potter from the snow. The other Death Eaters must have run off to save their own hides. Oh well their Lord would deal with them later for failing so miserably. "Stay safe Draco." He said then he too was gone with a pop.

* * *

Draco pulled Harry close resting the boys head on his shoulder. "You stupid idiot why did you do that?" He questioned not really expecting an answer. "It's my job to protect you not the other way around you Overly-Brave-Gryffindor." He ran his fingers through Harry's now silvery streaked hair. "What am I ever going to do with you?" But all his musings were interrupted when he heard someone came running up behind him. Pulling his Charge even closer he arched his body around the smaller boy to protect him. A growl escaped his throat and his wings expanded and wrapped around his body to block his Charge from view. Turning around he trained his glowing red eyes on a slightly bushy haired girls honey colored ones.

"Draco?" Hermione's soft voice tried to break through his instincts.

But he was not to be calmed. So many people had tried to harm his Charge today he couldn't take any chances. He snarled at the girl hunching over Harry even more.

"Draco it's me, Hermione, I'm not going to harm Harry he's my friend."

He growled again and started backing away from the girl towards his sword which he had left laying in the snow. His instincts were in overdrive now. He had to protect Harry he had failed once already he wasn't going to allow that again.

"Oh no you don't." Another woman said grabbing his sword from the ground.

He turned to see Sandhyra holding his sword. How dare this woman she had just taken away one of his ways to protect his Charge. His claws were out of the question if he brought them out now he would just hurt the boy that he was holding.

"Come on Draco we are not going to hurt Harry." She tried to coax the demon to calm down. But he didn't seem to hear her.

"What seems to be going on here?"

Hermione turned to the Headmaster who had just arrived. "Oh Headmaster, Draco is completely unresponsive. He's completely under the control of his instincts and won't let us near Harry."

The old man sighed. "Now Mr. Malfoy I assure you that now one here is going to harm Mr. Potter. We would just like to look him over to make sure the boy is alright."

Draco growled and snapped at the headmaster backing away even more and pulling Harry closer to his body.

"Draco." Sandhyra warned but he just growled at her.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape warned. "Drop Mr. Potter now."

That obviously was the wrong thing to say or came from the wrong person because Draco lost it. His growling became deeper and his eyes glowed even brighter. Small Dark silver scales started to form underneath his eyes and up his temples then he shrieked as a tail erupted from the tail bone area. The tail had black scales on the top with dark silver scales on the underside and at the end of what looked like a very flexible tail was what looked like a poisonous barb.

"Holy shit." Ron cried as he came to stand next to Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked frantically. "Where's Harry?"

"Draco has him." Hermione explained.  
Ginny's brown eyes became frantic. "Harry!" She cried.

She didn't know that Harry was unconscious and couldn't hear her. But even though she didn't get Harry's attention she definitely got Draco's attention. He snarled turning his red gaze on her but this distraction was enough that he didn't hear the two people come up behind him. He heard a wand drawn and wasn't even half way around before he was falling to the ground under a Stupefying charm. He snarled once more at the man who had cast the spell before he fell into darkness not noticing the small smile that Sirius Black wore on his face.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about Harry too much." He said with a slight laugh. "Not with a body guard like that." He pointed to the unconscious blond who was slowly reverting back into his human form. "He is quite frightening is he not Remus?"

Remus just shook his head and tried to pick Harry up from Draco's arms. But even out like a light the Protego demon would not willingly relinquish his hold on his Charge and the Werewolf had to pry the Gryffindor from his arms.

Ginny was at his side immediately. "Is he alright?"

Sirius ran his fingers through Harry's silver streaked hair. "I think he just wore himself out I don't see any physical wounds."

Snape levitated Draco as he glared at Lupin and Black. "Always stating the obvious aren't you Black."

"Oh shut up Snivilus." The Werewolf growled.

Right then a large group of Aurors apparated onto the scene.

"Now boys." Dumbledore said in a cheery tone. "I think that we should worry about these petty arguments later and get these boys back to school so that the Aurors can deal with the mess around here."

"Yes sir." All three men said in unison and started walking back to the castle with Draco floating behind them and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione following close behind.

The Headmaster looked at all the other students around him and gave them a smile. "You children really should be joining them go on."

The others nodded and left to follow their friends.

When they were out of earshot Minerva McGonagall turned to the Headmaster with a severe look on her face. "What are we going to do Albus, an attack on Hogsmeade can not be ignored."

"I know Minerva, I know." Dumbledore said sounding very tired.

"But surly we can't allow the students to come here any more it just isn't safe." The Deputy Headmistress argued.

"I agree whole heartedly Minerva but I also know that keeping the students closed up in the school will only cause apprehension to grow even more and during these trying times that is something we need to try and keep down as much as possible. When we get back and things have calmed down a little I'll call a staff meeting to discuss how we should handle this situation. Also we need to figure out how we're going to handle the Auror questioning because I assure you they are going to want to talk to Harry and his friends about what happened here today."

"Do you think that wise with young Mr. Malfoy."

"It might be required to sedate the young man if the Auror gets a little to close what happened to Harry here today, or upsets him in any way, Draco's instincts might just take over again. And I don't think we can hope that Draco is going to leave Harry's side anytime soon so we won't have a chance to get him alone. I'll haft to have a talk with Miss Sandhyra about extra training for the young man. We can't have his instincts controlling him like they did today. If it hadn't been for Sirius we might have had a major problem on our hands. If it wasn't for the fact that he had been hiding Harry with his wings he might have taken off and then we would have had a major problem in locating him. No he really needs to learn to control his instincts if he is to protect Harry effectively. But even so if it hadn't been for him I would say that today could have gone a lot worse." He said as he pointed to the amount of foot prints that were in the snow around the area where Harry had been cornered. "We could have possibly lost Mr. Potter today. For it is quite obvious that he was the intended target of this attack."

"Do you think they were trying to kill the boy Albus?"

He scratched his chin in thought. "If you had asked me that earlier I would probably have said yes, but now I'm beginning to question that hypothesis. If you remember Sirius said that there was no physical damage. Why, if they were trying to kill him, would they refrain from harming him? Surly if they wanted him dead they wouldn't have minded making him suffer before they killed him. No something was very odd about this attack and very much out of the ordinary for Voldemort." He surveyed the scene again watching the Aurors mill around them pulling masks off incapacitated and dead Death Eaters so that they could be identified. "Well we really should be getting back to Hogwarts and let these fine men and women do their job and await their arrival." With that he led McGonagall and the other remaining teachers back to the school.

* * *

Well I hope that people enjoyed. I can't say I'm completely happy with how this chapter turned out but I like the reactions from Draco those were my favorites. Oh and the conversation between Luna and Draco that was fun.

Again I'm really sorry about the unexpected year hiatus and I promise to try and update more often. But it will not be regular updates by a long shot. I'm getting married in six months and planning a wedding is taking a lot of my free time. Plus add in hopefully graduating (if I can get my math class figured out by then) starting a new school and possibly moving out of state and six months isn't a whole heck of a lot of time. So unfortunately my writing time has suffered. Also I have really been neglecting my drawing and need to work on that as well. But I'll try to juggle it all and get some more chapters done. Okay sorry for whining hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
